¿Una chica normal?
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: AUHermione entra en 7o a Hogwarts, dolor y sufrimiento se mezclan en cada momento de su vida, sus secretos sus eternos compañeros. reencuentro de un viejo amigo. Un dolor de cabeza pelirrojo la confunde, pero también le provoca cosas..
1. Glorioso Primer Día De Clases

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

**Por favor, por favor, por favor, no quieran matarme... **

**tengo algo que decir a mi favor:**

**La historia realmente tenía lagunas en muchas partes y tenía muchas cosas que solo porque se me ocurrieron en el momento las puse, pero no tiene relacion con la idea central, asi que digamos que no servían para nada y llegó un momento en que me pregunte a mi misma ¿por qué rayos pusiste eso? y entonces habia de dos:**

**1) Seguir con la historia tal cual iba, continuandola como saliera... (no me agrado el "como saliera") /entoncse..: descartada/  
****2) Restructurar la historia un poco, solo un poco y darles un verdadero buen trabajo, o por lo menos lo mejor que les puedo dar hasta ahorita de mi.**

**¿qué creen que elegi hacer?  
****no sean demasiado crueles.**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1 – Glorioso primer día de clases.

_Estaba tan acostumbrada al sonido de las hélices del helicóptero que fácilmente se quedaba dormida, incluso se había convertido en algo parecido a un arrullo para sus sentidos. _

_La despertó el suave aterrizaje de la nave, no por el aterrizaje, sino por lo que significaba. Se aferró a su padre, aun no quería irse, aun no quería dejarlos. _

– _Cariño –La tersa voz de su madre la obligó a abrir los ojos–, ya llegamos –Sintió el suave toque del dorso de la mano de su mamá en su mejilla. _

– _No quiero –Respondió haciendo un puchero. No era parte de su personalidad mostrarse como una pequeña niña de papá, pero algunas veces deseaba aun ser la pequeña niña de papá._

– _Estarás bien, estarás a salvo –Esa vez fue la gruesa voz de su padre quien la llevó a su realidad–. Estarás en el mejor colegio de toda Inglaterra, sé que podrás sacarle provecho, sé que te divertirás. _

– _Piensa en las clases, los maestros, las instalaciones, ¡la biblioteca! –Su madre seguía con su intento de convencimiento. Aunque no hacía mucha falta, ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse, tenía que dejarlos. _

– _Prometan que no será por mucho tiempo –Suplicó liberando a su padre de sus brazos– Prométanlo._

_El silencio de sus padres la hizo respirar profundo y tragar saliva para que sus ojos no empezaran a derramar lágrimas. Su mamá le lanzó una mirada de tristeza a su papá antes de contestar. _

– _Solo será el tiempo necesario. –Respondió respirando profundamente, tratando de evitar lágrimas que no le harían bien a nadie. _

_Hermione asintió no muy convencida. No le gustó como sonó ese "tiempo necesario"_

– _Tenemos que irnos –Apresuró Silvestre abriendo la puerta corrediza de la aeronave. _

– _Los quiero mucho –Dijo Hermione dándoles un abrazo y un sonoro beso a sus padres. _

– _Nosotros también te queremos –Aseguró su madre con una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro. _

– _Cuídate mucho –Dijo su padre tomando entre sus manos el pequeño dije de mariposa que aseguraba su bienestar– No se te olvide mandarnos un correo de vez en cuando para saber cómo te ha ido –La voz de su padre sonaba preocupada, Hermione asintió._

– _Se hace tarde –Repitió Silvestre. _

– _Si, ya voy –Les dio un último beso a sus padres y con ayuda de Silvestre bajó del helicóptero con tres maletas. Su mentón empezó a temblar y sus ojos se enrojecieron. _

_Las primeras y únicas lágrimas que derramó por la partida de sus padres salieron de sus ojos mientras los veía partir a un lugar lejano y por un tiempo desconocido. _

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma obligándola a despertar. Le dio un pequeño golpe para acallarla. Se sentó en la cama, se talló los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello para despertar.

Apenas se había separado de sus padres hacía menos de doce horas, pero ya los extrañaba. Los extrañaba porque no sabía hasta cuando volvería a ver el porte serio y riguroso de su padre y la mirada tierna junto a la sonrisa sincera de su madre.

Se puso de pie para cambiar su ropa de dormir por el uniforme del colegio.

El cuarto que le habían asignado era pequeño pero bastante acogedor. Solo había una cama, un pequeño buró, un escritorio, un armario y un gran ventanal que estaba dando paso a la tenue luz del amanecer.

Hermione era una chica de un metro sesenta y dos muy respetado, tez bronceada y unos ojos color marrón que le encantaba como acentuaban su cara, pero su cabello... su cabello la desquiciaba. Cada mañana trataba de dejarlo algo presentable y al final de tediosos veinte minutos solo conseguía dejarlo arreglado amarrándolo con un listón.

Tomó el uniforme que había dejado pulcramente colgado en el armario la noche anterior. Se vistió con una falda de tablones y una playera blanca con el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecía a la altura del corazón, unas calcetas blancas hasta la altura de la rodillas y zapatos negros. Se vio en el espejo que había a un lado del armario, tenía que admitirlo, le quedaba bien el conjunto.

Acarició el dije de mariposa que colgaba en su cuello. Estaba hecho de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en las orillas de las alas y con una muy especial esmeralda al centro. Suspiró, estaba ahí, donde siempre debía estar, donde _necesitaba_ estar.

Con la mochila al hombro decidió salir a visitar el colegio antes de su primera clase. Una clase de séptimo curso que estaba por finalizar el primer trimestre.

Recorrió gran parte de los hermosos jardines mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Siempre deseó asistir a un colegio y tratar de llevar una vida normal; ahora que lo había conseguido no lo quería. Deseaba regresar con sus padres que la sobreprotegían excesivamente y que la mantenían en pruebas medicas a cada momento y con los guardaespaldas que estaban a su lado a cada segundo de vida para protegerla de todo y de todos. Incluso extrañaba cambiar de dirección cada mes, aunque eso muchas veces significara cambiar de ciudad, país o incluso continente.

Rió levemente, su vida siempre se vio rodeada de fugas, conspiraciones, salud y en último lugar su vida, sus estudios formales en una escuela.

Ahora era lo único que ocuparía su mente.

Solo pensaría en el colegio, en las cuatro casas que lo conformaban -_Gryffindor, Hufflenpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin_-, en los alumnos de todas ellas y muy especial y primordialmente en sus estudios, en ser la mejor de su clase, la mejor de su casa, la mejor del colegio.

Vio el escudo que lucía en su pecho. El león de Gryffindor se enmarcaba sobre su corazón.

Se cansó de caminar y decidió quedarse a descansar bajo un árbol a la orilla del pequeño lago al centro del colegio.

No era la primera vez que cambiaba de escuela tan drásticamente, ni siquiera era la primera vez que cambiaba de vida por completo, y normalmente no le importaba pero eso no cambiaba la sensación de estar en un lugar completamente desconocido, de voltear y no reconocer nada, de sentirse incómoda. En ese momento todos sus sentimientos se multiplicaban si contaba el hecho de que añoraba a sus padres.

Desde que tenía uso de memoria no se habían separado jamás. Incluso las incontables horas que se pasaban en el laboratorio ella estaba ahí, ella era necesitada ahí. Era un tanto difícil tener una vida marcada por un constante peligro y necesidad de protección.

Consultó su reloj, marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Tenía que empezar a caminar hacia su primera clase, no le apetecía llegar tarde el primer día.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo en lo que no había pensado antes, de algo muy importante de lo que no tenía conocimiento ninguno: no sabia dónde tomaría su primera clase.

Contrariada, empezó a caminar para encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde tomar la clase de matemáticas de séptimo.

Enfurecida consigo mismo por el retraso que tal vez tendría, camino de prisa hasta que vio a unos chicos platicando muy cómodamente. Levaban el uniforme de Slytherin, parecían ser agradables. Se acercó al chico rubio, no se veía de temer.

– Disculpa, me podrías decir dónde queda el aula de matemáticas –Preguntó, inocentemente, con un golpe leve en el hombro, él chico bruscamente dio media vuelta.

El chico clavó fijamente su mirada sobre ella y la vio de pies a cabeza antes de hacer una mueca de asco y arrugar su frente.

– Gryffindor... –Susurró para sus amigos. Se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos en los que Hermione no sabía qué hacer, tenía la extraña sensación de que debería de irse inmediatamente–. ¿Es tú primer día?

– Si... –Respondió desconfiada e insegura. Había una sensación para nada agradable.

Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en los labios del rubio platinado y los dos gorilas se le sumaron a su sonrisa idiota.

– La más inteligente chica que ha pisado Durmstrang al parecer nos honra con su presencia en Hogwarts –Una cínica voz le enchinó la piel, pero mas le preocupó que él supiera de dónde venía ella, no había manera de que eso fuera posible, ni siquiera en los registros escolares se marcaba su escuela de procedencia, todo se encubrió hasta reducirlo a nada de lo que habían sido sus estudios reales.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Demandó la respuesta de inmediato. El chico se quedó callado y de tanto en tanto el sonido ahogado en su garganta delataba que las palabras que dijo no debían de haber salido de su lasciva boca– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Repitió empezando a enfurecerse.

– Ni siquiera pienses en gritarme –Advirtió el rubio con su dedo a la altura del pecho de Hermione de forma amenazadora.

Hermione no se iba a amedrentar por eso, había peores cosas que un chico abusador de un colegio. Dio un manotazo para quitar el molesto dedo que la apuntaba.

– Pregunte ¿Cómo sabes eso sobre mi?

– Es difícil no enterarse de cosas que atañen al colegio cuando se tiene un padre como director de la junta de padres de familia. –La risita de sus amigos, y la suya propia, acompañó a sus palabras.

Bueno, por lo menos ya había obtenido saber lo que quería.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con un idiota creído y alzado? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con el tipo de persona que mas odiaba en su vida? ¿Por qué el primer día? ¿Por qué ahora que no quería tener problemas?

Dio media vuelta y caminó sin rumbo.

– Idiotas... –Susurró mas alto de lo que debería, un error había cometido.

Sintió un fuerte jaloneo en su brazo que la obligó a detenerse.

– ¿A quién le dices idiota?

– Preferiría no especificar. Gracias. –Se soltó del agarre y continuó su camino sin rumbo.

– ¡Insolente! ¿no tienes idea de quien soy? –Sus amigos le soltaron un gruñido– ¿de quienes somos? –Se corrigió y la siguieron.

– La verdad no me importa. –Era verdad, no le parecía para nada importante saber quienes eran esos tres granujas.

– Pues debería. Nadie le dice idiotas a las familias más importantes del colegio

– Al parecer _nadie_ ha llegado al colegio –Con una sonrisa burlona continuó su camino. Ya se había hecho de enemigos con menos de doce horas en el colegio, jamás pensó que eso pudiera ser posible, pero lo fue. De pronto sintió como era despojada de su mochila sin poder impedirlo– ¡Dámela! –Exclamó parándose frente al rubio, retándolo. Los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban estaban uno a cada lado y pareciendo tremendos gorilas.

– No hasta que te disculpes –Dijo alzando la mochila hasta una altura que le era imposible alcanzarla con facilidad, no era que hubiera mucha diferencia, pero esos diez centímetros y que ella tuviera unos brazos cortos influenciaba.

– Yo no tengo porque pedirte disculpas –Sentenció.

– Si quieres recuperar tu mochila, lo harás –Contestó el gorila uno.

– Deberían empezar a buscar sus cerebros, creo que se les debe haber caído y perdieron la facultad de entender que ¡Yo no tengo porque pedir disculpas! ¡No hice nada!

– Con esa actitud menos la recuperarás –Afirmó el rubio, e inició el juego con su mochila.

Durante varios minutos la mochila voló de un gorila al otro, después al rubio y de regreso a ellos, mientras, veía como se juntaba la muchedumbre de estudiantes que no hacían nada para ayudarla a parar la tontería que se estaba creando.

Les gritaba que eran unos idiotas y que parecían unos chiquillos mientras les exigía la devolución de su mochila, pero con esas palabras, lo único que lograba era que se divirtieran más con su sufrimiento.

No le cabía en la cabeza como a estas alturas de su vida, ese muchacho aún se comportara como un niño, pensó que ya había dejado su antigua escuela llena de bravucones idiotas; al parecer no. Deseaba darle un buen golpe en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa de idiota que se dibujaba en su rostro pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ya era demasiado por dar ese espectáculo.

Estaba a punto de irse y dejar que los niños de papi se perdieran en su tonto juego, no traía demasiadas cosas importantes, además de que en algún momento tendrían que dejarla, a parte de que ya se había hartado de las idioteces de esos tres. De pronto alguien entró al círculo de la nada y tomó la mochila en un descuido del gorila dos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te vas a poner a jugar con mi mochila? –Preguntó llena de coraje y queriendo que todo eso acabara de una buena vez, había deseado empezar su estadía en ese lugar en paz.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y pareció observarla detenidamente antes de desviarla y responderle.

– No, yo solo quiero que dejen de estar perturbando la paz de las personas con sus juegos de niños –Respondió, e hizo volar la mochila directo a los brazos de Hermione quien se mordió el labio inferior apenada por su primera reacción al verlo, pero es que no sabía que esperar.

El chico que estaba por inmiscuirse en ese problema era bastante alto y tenía un cabello rojo fuego bastante peculiar y unas diminutas pecas bañaban todo su rostro acentuando lo blanco de su piel y el color azul de sus ojos.

Se alejó algunos metros, se sintió cohibida.

Vio de nuevo a esos pseudo-adolescentes que se divertían al hacer sufrir a una chica con su mochila.

_¡Rayos, eso era una reverenda estupidez!_

Nunca se imaginó lo que le seguiría a eso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Ok... empiezo a salir de detras de una roca a esperar las piedras que quieran lanzar... solo que no sean puntiagudas por favor...**

****

**ya saben, para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	2. ¡Odio El Lunes!

****

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

Hola gente!

Disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – ¡Odio el lunes!**

_¡El sol, la arena y el mar formaban un excelente afrodisiaco para iniciar el día. En el horizonte el sol principiaba su entrada triunfal, saliendo de las entrañas del mar, mientras un adolescente pelirrojo salía a la terraza de su casa para apreciar el encantador lugar que tenía a la vista. Estaba eufórico de estar ahí, rodeado de agua y con la brisa matutina que transportando arena creándole un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Lo mejor de todo era una mujer hermosa, en un mini traje de baño que corría por la playa para llegar a su encuentro, amplió su sonrisa y se dispuso a encontrarse con ella. Solo unos cuantos metros los separaban, estaban a escasos segundos de sentir su piel junto a la de él…_

¡RING RING, RING RING!

Un sonido estrepitosamente odioso lo hizo pegar un brinco desde su cama, consiguiendo que cayera de ella con todo su peso sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejando inconcluso el sueño que, para su mala suerte, eternamente acababa en el mismo momento.

_Odiaba el lunes porque marcaba el inicio de la semana._

Una maldición inundó la habitación por completo sin poder sobrepasar el eco del despertador que se mantenía; se puso de pie con un dolor agudo en el omóplato prefiriendo eso a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza todo el día por el infernal ruido que no paraba. Lo hizo callar con un fuerte golpe sobre la manivela.

Era un viejo reloj que había pertenecido a su madre, un maldito reloj antiguo con unas raras campanillas que lo desquiciaban la mayor parte de los días. Cuánto deseaba poder aventarlo a la pared de su cuarto y que jamás lo interrumpiera de nuevo. Pero sus ideas descabelladas debían eliminarse, aún lo necesitaba para no llegar tarde a las clases, rezaba para que los meses que faltaban para finalizar sus estudios terminaran y juraba que se desharía de él, estaba más que se decidió, era más que necesario.

Las siete de la mañana marcaba su tormentoso reloj.

Ronald Weasley tenía diecisiete años y estudiaba en el _"Colegio Hogwarts"_, su séptimo y último curso estaba casi a la mitad, poco mas de dos trimestres faltaban para que por fin fuera liberado, cuánta alegría proporcionaba ello definitivamente, aunque no tuviera idea alguna de que pasaría en cuanto diera por concluidos sus estudios.

Era alto, delgado pero corpulento, un color de cabello rojo fuego muy particular engalanaba su cabeza, unos ojos color azul eran cubiertos por unas pequeñas pecas que no pasaban desapercibidas y una larga nariz lo coronaba.

Su cuarto estaba en penumbras, la luz artificial del foco se encontraba apagada. Con sumo cuidado de no golpearse con algo, agitó los brazos acercándose instintivamente a la pared buscando el interruptor. Pero en uno de tantos movimientos lo que fue a parar a algo, no precisamente blando, fue su pie, mas específicamente su dedo gordo del pie derecho. Una blasfemia se logró escuchar seguramente en varios kilómetros a la redonda y un alarde de furia lo hizo caminar más rápido para dar un poco de luz al lugar.

_Odiaba el lunes porque la noche anterior aun era fin de semana y siempre olvidaba dejar la pequeña luz de noche encendida para que no terminara matándose entre la oscuridad de la mañana._

Su cuarto era compartido con una persona mas, su mejor amigo; cada quien disfrutaba de su espacio perfectamente individualizado. La parte que le tocaba a él, la mitad izquierda, nunca tenía la cama tendida así como tampoco un poco de orden, era la más vistosa con posters de equipos de baloncesto, los mejores del país. Su favorito, Los Chudley Cannons, no podía faltar, a pesar de tener años sin conseguir un campeonato.

Una basta cantidad de libros se regaban por doquier, empleados para su tarea de días antes o tal vez incluso de meses antes, no dudaba que existieran libros que utilizó en el ciclo escolar pasado y que no regresó a la Biblioteca. La otra mitad estaba más ordenado y tenía el escritorio lleno de libros de criminología e investigación, que era lo que mas le agradaba a su compañero, un sentido de la justicia muy alto corría por sus venas. La parte de pared que le tocaba estaba repleta de anotaciones sacadas de los libros que consultaba para no olvidar aquellos detalles importantes.

Se vistió con el uniforme, un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con el escudo de su casa a la altura del corazón. Tomó su mochila y metió los primeros cuadernos que se encontró en su escritorio, era algo tarde y debía presentar un examen de matemáticas, materia que no era su fuerte y prueba para la cual no había estudiado lo suficiente, o más bien dicho… nada.

_Odiaba el lunes porque siempre había un examen para el cual nunca estudiaba._

Salió apresurado de su cuarto y tras cerrar con llave, aceleró la marcha andando por el pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras.

Vaya cansancio que experimentó, estaba en el sexto piso y para su mala suerte el elevador no funcionaba. Dio un último vistazo a la casa deseando no olvidar nada importante dentro.

Su casa era un edificio de seis pisos realmente ancestral conectado a otro edificio por la estancia del primer piso y también por el segundo, de un lado vivían las chicas y del otro los chicos. La casa parecía haber sido hecho de piedra caliza antigua con toques de dorado y rojo por todas partes, colores que predominaban por el inmenso león de piedra que se asomaba sobre la fachada del segundo piso y que en letras grandes se podía leer claramente _"Gryffindor"_, una de las cuatro casas que existían en el colegio y, aunque cada una tenía lo suyo, por muchos era considerada la mas prestigiosa por el alto grado de coraje, lealtad, responsabilidad y valentía que se destacaba entre sus habitantes.

Se dejó de retrasos y comenzó a caminar tomando los atajos que tan bien conocía para llegar al otro extremo del colegio. Pasó por entre arbustos, paredes que no eran precisamente eso, pasillos inexplorados y entradas secretas que apresuraban su camino. El territorio del colegio era inmenso, tenía edificios de por lo menos tres pisos, todo necesario para resguardar a los estudiantes y maestros que ahí vivían durante al menos diez meses al año.

Estando cerca de su destino aligeró el paso preparando a su cerebro para llegar a la orca y reprobar muy probablemente. De pronto, algo logró captar su atención.

Escondidos entre unas arboledas, para evitar ser observados por algún maestro, un grupo de estudiantes formaban un círculo algo irregular dejando un boquete al centro, _"Deben de estar peleando"_ fue lo que pasó por su cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente continuando su camino.

_Odiaba el lunes porque siempre había peleas que no se pudieron enfrentar el fin de semana, o que se crearon en esos dos días._

Estaba decidido a pasar de largo de esa situación, pero distinguió una melena café alborotado corriendo de un lado a otro y lo hizo cambiar de opinión, regresó unos pasos para percatarse de la realidad de la "pelea", que de pelea no tenía nada. Un detestable chico y los dos gorilas que siempre lo acompañaban, hacían volar una mochila de mano en mano sin dejarla al alcance de su dueña. quien trataba de recuperarla. Conocía perfectamente a esos tres y su manera de molestar a cualquiera que normalmente era alguien de menor grado, estaba vez la había tomado con una chica.

Ron no pudo dejar la situación así, y aunque no le gustaba tener problemas, siempre acababa en ellos, parecía ser su destino. Con un bufido de por medio se dirigió al circulo que habían armado y que iba creciendo por las personas que querían divertirse con la desgracia ajena, vislumbró a alumnos de todas las casas, incluso de la suya y se sintió decepcionado de que permitieran algo así. Aventó a algunos para llegar al centro del lugar y siendo alto, de metro setenta y ocho, no tuvo dificultades en atrapar la mochila en una de esas veces en las que volaba por el lugar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te vas a poner a jugar con mi mochila? –Preguntó la chica deteniéndose y con una mano en la cintura frunció la boca. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión de irritación y rabia, provocándole un estremecimiento.

No era fea, pero tampoco bonita para su gusto, y lo bonita que podía llegar a aparentar desaparecía en segundos al mostrar su genio que no era de lo mejor. Era de estatura media, al menos metro sesenta, tez bronceada y unos ojos marrones con una mirada que no pudo determinar. Desvió su mirada de la de ella, empezaba a alterarlo.

– No, yo solo quiero que dejen de estar perturbando la paz de las personas con sus juegos de niños –Respondió aventándole la mochila, vio a la chica enrojecer al tiempo que atrapaba su mochila.

– ¿Haciendo tu obra de caridad del día, Weasley? –Preguntó Malfoy despectivamente. Era un rubio pálido con los ojos grises y la mirada más fría de lo que un adolescente de diecisiete años debía tener.

– Hago lo que se debe hacer –Le espetó Ron– Tú como prefecto deberías hacerlo también.

Al ser "galardonado" como decía su madre, para ser prefecto, decidió que las peleas tenían que disminuir, no podía andar dando espectáculos a los chiquillos, no es que le importara demasiado, pero la confianza que habían puesto en él el director y la subdirectora, lo convertían en un deber que no defraudaría.

Cuando llegó a un nuevo curso la primer noticia que recibió, una totalmente desagradable, consistió en que su peor enemigo, aquel con el cual todas las batallas eran libradas, aquel que pensó poder poner a raya mostrando su insignia de prefecto, también había sido nombrado uno, ¿Qué todos estaban en contra de su idea de dejar de pelear, o qué?

– Mira quien lo dice, el que cada viernes está castigado –Las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y eso enfureció más a Ron.

Si, lamentablemente era verdad, pero no por eso le gustaba que se divulgara y todos se rieran de él. Siendo que Malfoy era la otra parte de la moneda y nunca acababa castigado, aunque en la enfermería pudiere que si.

– No deberías de meterte donde no te llaman, Weasley –Sentenció el rubio con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

– Yo puedo meterme donde quiera. Malfoy, así que cierra la boca –Dijo a la brava. Vio su reloj, marcaba casi las ocho, debía darse prisa. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, el asunto ya estaba solucionado y la mochila en manos de su dueña.

Por una vez en su vida necesitaba decirle NO a una pelea para llegar con McGonagall a tiempo y no reprobar el examen por falta.

– No, no puedes –Afirmó uno de los bravucones que estaban junto a Malfoy, parecía un perro siguiendo a su amo como idiota, lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo regresar a los límites interiores del círculo.

El impulso provocó que su mochila cayera al suelo llevándoselo también a él. Vio de reojo a la chica totalmente estupefacta.

"_Esto me saco por querer ayudar a las personas, este no es mi problema, no vuelvo a intervenir nunca ¡NUNCA!"_ pensó para si mismo, aunque sería una mentira, no podía ir en contra de sus principios de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

_Odiaba el lunes porque siempre había idiotas que buscaban pleitos._

Sintió un golpe en la pantorrilla producto de una patada del gorila y las risas comenzaron. Ahora si que Ron Weasley había enfurecido, él no buscaba problemas, pero siempre acaba dentro de ellos, _"soy prefecto, no debo pelear, soy prefecto, no debo pelear"_ se repitió incansablemente para detener los impulsos que lo embargaban para regresarle un buen golpe.

– Miren a Weasley, como no tiene cerca a su noviecito no se atreve a defenderse –El tonó burlesco en su voz le taladró el cerebro. Odiaba a Malfoy y lo odiaba en serio.

Él se refería a su mejor amigo, quien siempre lo acompañaba en cada pelea contra esos. Pero una semana cada dos meses se ausentaba dejándolo solo, logrando ser atacado con mayor energía por Malfoy.

– Weasley, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu noviecito? ¿Es que acaso te abandonó? –Preguntó con una sonrisa idiota el gorila más cercano, el que lo había derrumbado.

La muchacha por la cual se metió en ese embrollo estaba pasmada, distinguió algo en su expresión que no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían.

Malfoy y compañía se encargaban de sacarlo de quicio y desde la última pelea, menos de una semana atrás, estaban buscando la manera de volver a fastidiarlo. Presentándose una oportunidad de oro, y sin estar su amigo presente, no la desaprovecharían jamás.

"_No debo pelear, soy prefecto, no debo pelear, soy prefecto, no debo…"_ pensaba para sí, pero su sangre empezaba a hervir por dentro.

– ¡Ya dejen esto! -Exclamó la muchacha acercándose a él y encarando al gorila– ¡Dejen sus estúpidos juegos de niños! –Su potente y segura voz replicó en el lugar.

El gorila, con una sonrisa de por medio, la hizo a un lado con un empujón, usando mas fuerza de la requerida, haciéndola caer.

_Odiaba el lunes porque siempre encontraba alguien a quien tener que defender._

Sus pensamientos de la no violencia quedaron acallados. _¡Al diablo con que soy prefecto! _Exclamó para si y dejando que su mochila se quedara en el suelo, agarró impulso para levantarse de golpe y quitarle la sonrisa del rostro al dirigir su puño a la cara de aquel ante la mirada atónita de todos. Satisfechos, ahora ya tendrían una verdadera pelea.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, no me gusta tener problemas contigo y romperte la cara Goyle! –Vociferó viéndolo acabar en el suelo.

Dio una vuelta y alargando su mano hacia ella le ayudó a levantarse.

– ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó, a lo que ella, algo asustada y conmocionada por la situación, se encogió los hombros y asintió.

De pronto un golpe de parte del tercer sujeto que estaba metido en la pelea se dirigió directo a su cara, solo lo vio milésimas de segundo antes y aunque trato de evitarlo, le fue casi imposible. Se estampó en el rabillo de su boca haciéndolo tambalear, evitó caerse pero no que su mandíbula casi quisiera salirse de su lugar y un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por el labio.

Escuchó el grito de la muchacha y vio como un pequeño sobresalto fue acompañado ante lo inesperado del golpe.

Le había dolido, claro que si, pero mas dañado estaba su orgullo por permitir que él lo llegase a tocar. Se limpió la sangre con su mano. Cuánto odiaba terminar agarrándose a golpes con las personas mas indeseables del lugar y mas cuando su compañero de pelea no estaba ahí, no es que les tuviera miedo pero eran tres contra uno, aunque aun así podría quedar en buenas condiciones. ¡Diablos!, aun sabiendo que tiene las de ganar no debería meterse en ningún problema.

Los presentes estaban más que felices, les encantaba ver la sangre de los implicados sin levantar un solo dedo para detener todo el circo que se creaba por alguna estupidez.

– ¡Crabbe!, ¿tú también? Pensé que la última vez que hablé había quedado clara mi advertencia, parece que te la tengo que repetir. ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LEVANTAR TU MIERDA DE PUÑO CONTRA MI! -Gritó enojado, lo que menos deseaba era un nuevo reporte que llenara su, ya de por si, enorme carpeta– ¡Creí que tu ojo aun te lo recordaba! –Apuntó al gorila quien tenía rastro de coagulación, una herida que no terminaba de sanar en el ojo derecho.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora te convertiste en el caballero andante a la salva de doncellas en peligro? Deberías escoger mejores prospectos, algunos que valga la pena salvar –Dijo con asco Malfoy y su sonrisa mordaz no se alejó– ¿Pero qué podemos esperar? En tu familia no conocen la belleza, tu hermana… uf y tu madre… de tu madre mejor me reservo la saliva.

_Odiaba el lunes porque su enojo se prendía fácilmente como un fósforo._

Él había… él había... ¡Él había insultado a su madre, a su hermana, a su familia!, Eso era lo último que esperaba, era lo único que necesitaba para sacar toda la rabia contenida de la semana contra Malfoy, al parecer el dolor aun no había sido suficiente para enseñarle a mantener su boca cerrada, tal vez unos nuevos golpes si lo lograrían. Y como los pedía a gritos…, definitivamente no lo iba a hacer esperar.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo de mas, con una zancada, Ron llegó donde Malfoy y estampó todo su puño contra su cara desprotegida cayendo al suelo y llevándose a Ron con él al jalarlo del brazo, y ya en el suelo los golpes no tardaron.

Ron plantó todos los golpes que pudo mientras sostuvo a Malfoy. Escuchó un _¡Alto! _de entre la muchedumbre tan lejano que se perdía en el aire; cuando en un descuido uno de los gorilas, no supo quien, lo jaló de la playera logrando ventaja para Malfoy quien consiguió aprisionarlo para embutir algunos cuantos golpes directo a la cara y el estómago. En una muestra de agilidad, Ron logró zafarse con un golpe titánico y quitándose a Malfoy de encima, en instantes logró ponerse de pie.

_Odiaba los lunes porque siempre le tocaba recibir golpes, a parte de darlos._

– Tengo que llegar a mis clases, pero si los vuelvo a encontrar, si vuelvo a escuchar un solo comentario mordaz de su parte a con mi familia… ¡LES PARTO LA CARA DE NUEVO! ¡Y NO ME DETENDRÉ POR NADA! ¡Están advertidos! –Sentenció señalando a cada uno de los implicados quienes estaban en el suelo auxiliando a Malfoy con un ojo morado, la nariz tal vez rota y su boca sangrando.

Escuchó los ¡BUUU! De parte de los presentes porque la pelea había terminado sin ver el daño que buscaban.

– ¡YA LÁRGUENSE A SUS CLASES! –Su sonora voz resonó a lo largo y ancho del lugar haciéndolos callar por segundos e iniciaron la retirada lanzándole miradas reprensoras por haber terminado el espectáculo.

Le importó poco y se alejó limpiando rastros de la sangre que emanaba de su boca y nariz. Estaba furioso, no, estaba mas que furioso, aun quería saciar su instinto asesino que se cargaba en ese momento. Pero también se reprendía a si mismo por encontrarse en su cuarta pelea del mes con esos bravucones y aunque para él estaba justificada cada una de ellas, su tutora no lo veía así y siempre terminaba castigado.

– ¡Odio el lunes! –Gritó mientras caminaba hacia la clase para la cual ya estaba retrasado y con la profesora que seguramente terminaría castigándolo de por vida como consecuencia de sus actos– ¡Odio el lunes! –Repitió más fuertemente y alzó los brazos al cielo en señal de alabanza y enojo ante las circunstancias que se ponían en su camino.

_Y odiaba por sobre todo no poder cambiar lo que ya sabía un lunes presagiaba. _

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Señor –El arrastre de su voz era de temor y en medio de una lucha entre hablar o no hablar.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó fríamente y con cansancio mientas acariciaba la enorme serpiente que había estado en su vida desde hacía muchos años ya.

– Llevaron a Granger a Hogwarts –Susurró temeroso con el celular en la mano.

Su señor empezó a reír lúgubremente y de inmediato empezó a toser; sacó su huesuda mano desde debajo de su capa y la llevó a su boca tratando de controlar esa intensa tos que cada vez se presentaba mas frecuente e intensamente.

– Nos lo están poniendo realmente fácil –Dijo en cuanto pudo– No saben lo que les espera, no lo saben.

Se puso de pie y arrebató el celular. Su vasallo se agazapó a su propio cuerpo y se alejó tembloroso de su señor. Sonriendo tecleó un mensaje y lo envió. Caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de la mansión, descorrió las cortinas negras y vio las montañas que se alcanzaban a ver en el lejano horizonte.

– Es tiempo de marcharnos –Susurró, el plan tendría que empezar a ponerse en marcha pronto. Sonrió y se sintió triunfador, ahora sería mucho más fácil conseguir tenerla y encontrar así la cura, su cura.

_Continuará..._

* * *

****

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	3. ¡El Karma No Existe!

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Llegar tarde trae consecuencias, pero no para todos. ¡El karma no existe!**

Maldijo mentalmente todo el camino hacia los bebederos.

Estaría en graves problemas si McGonagall lo llegaba a ver todo ensangrentado, y si para su mala suerte veía primero a Snape…, bueno, en ese caso mejor se consideraba hombre muerto.

Él no quería que se fuera a los extremos ese problema pero ellos se lo habían buscado. A pesar de saber que se lo merecía, se recriminaba haberles seguido el juego. Conocía a Malfoy y sus canalladas, no debió rendirse al impulso de golpearlo, ya se lo habían advertido incansables veces y él mismo se había repetido que dejaría de meterse en problemas pero la situación muchas veces no se puede controlar. De nada valía reñirse más, lo hecho hecho estaba y tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Malfoy no se iba a quedar callado, irían con su tutor, Snape, que odiaba a todos los Gryffindor, y para acabarla, él era uno de los que encabezaba la lista de odiados, así que no tardarían en ir por él para llevarlo a la dirección y de nuevo llamar a sus padres, que ya vivían ahí tanto como él.

No podía verse la cara pero imaginaba que su boca estaba hinchada y con alguna cortada, su ojo derecho debía estar empezando a cambiar de color, la larga experiencia en peleas le hacía reconocer como reaccionaría su cuerpo ante los golpes. Terminó de lavarse la cara y buscó en su mochila algo con lo cual secarse, sin éxito. ¡Mierda! Su uniforme sería manchado con las marcas de sangre que aún sentía sobre su cara y se mezclaban con el agua que corría por ella. Se desfajó la playera para limpiarse con ella.

– Creo que esto servirá mejor –Escuchó la voz de la castaña de antes llegando sigilosamente junto a él, ofreciéndole un pañuelo rosa con unas iniciales.

Ron no estaba del todo seguro de tomarlo, no la conocía y su primera impresión de ella lo descontrolaba.

– Anda que la sangre aun está en tú cara y creo que deberías estar ya en clases.

No hacía falta recordárselo, lo sabía de antemano. Un poco a regañadientes tomó el pañuelo y lo pasó por su cara sin decir ni pío.

– No debiste meterte a la pelea.

– Solo trataba de ayudar –Aclaró Ron tocando su cara para averiguar cual era el mayor daño y tratar de simularlo. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el toque.

– Que yo recuerde nadie pidió tú ayuda –Ron frunció el entrecejo, que niña de lo mas descortés, todavía que la ayudan no lo agradece.

Le regresó el pañuelo y tomó su mochila al hombro para caminar y alejarse de ella, no quería volver a discutir. Recorrió unos cuantos pasos antes de quejarse por un fuerte dolor en el costado izquierdo, los golpes de Malfoy justo estaban aflorando.

– Deberías ir a la enfermería –Sugirió la chica, ¿Qué no se había ido ya?

– No tengo tiempo, debo ir a clases –Contestó secamente, no quería estar cerca de ella y que le causara más problemas de los que tenía.

– Deberías de limpiarte bien la cara, mira que estas hecho un asco –Vio su cara con algo de repulsión, ¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Reina de belleza?

– No he pedido tú opinión, ni siquiera tú ayuda, deberías… –Sus palabras fueron acalladas por el sonido del timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases– ¡Mierda! Ya es muy tarde, si McGonagall me ve así me va a ir muy mal –Exclamó Ron para él, olvidando por instantes que estaba ella.

– Yo puedo ayudarte con eso –Afirmó señalando su ojo y después mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntó emocionado, aunque algo desconfiado– ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? –Volvió a retomar una postura dura.

– Bueno, si quieres que esa tal profesora tuya se entere de que te metiste en una pelea en la que NO deberías haber estado… –Hizo una pausa, lo sacaría de quicio muy pronto– Haya tú, yo solo di una sugerencia.

– ¿Sabes lo desquiciante que puedes llegar a ser? –No debería haber dicho eso de una chica, pero santo cielo, esa chica si que le podría provocar una migraña en segundos. Se masajeo el área de las sienes para evitar el dolor.

– ¿Eso fue un no? –Preguntó alzando la ceja y frunciendo la boca, su aspecto le provocaba algo de incomodes.

– ¿Tendré que darte algo a cambio? –Consideraba no darle ni las gracias siquiera; fue ella quien provocó que terminara así, no directamente, pero al fin y al cabo ella.

– ¿Te pedí algo? –Qué no conocía una respuesta que no contuviera una pregunta?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos y un poco a regañadientes aceptó la oferta, pero solo porque quería el mínimo de problemas con McGonagall. La vio sacar una pequeña bolsita morada de su mochila, tenía dentro unos cuantos utensilios que solo había visto antes en propiedad de su madre y hermana, sabía teóricamente que servían para pintarse la cara, el por qué de sacar precisamente ellos en esa situación lo desconcertó.

– Wow, wow, wow –Se alejó unos cuantos pasos al entender la intención que tenía– ¿Me vas a poner esas… _cosas_, en la cara? –Preguntó señalando con algo de desprecio el maquillaje.

– No seas quejumbroso, ni que fuera para tanto, solo será un poco de polvo, ¿No has visto como estás? –Ron negó, y la chica, tras poner los ojos en blanco unos segundos, le alargó un espejo.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, su cara estaba hecha un desastre. Su ojo derecho estaba alcanzando una tonalidad morada-negra, su labio afortunadamente no estaba tan hinchado _aún_, pero si mostraba rastros de sangre.

– ¿Tendrás suficiente maquillaje? –Preguntó dando un vistazo a su bolsita.

– Ni que te fuera a llenar de él –Un resoplido salió de su boca y rodó los ojos. ¿Siempre sería tan… respondona?

Ron afirmó resignado, se acercaron a una banca cercana e inicio el trabajo. Cerró los ojos para dejarse ayudar, sintió como delicadamente le ponía un liquido algo frío en la mejilla, debajo del ojo y como éste era esparcido por todo el contorno, fue una sensación extraña sentir la mano de una mujer en su cara, porque definitivamente eran sus dedos los que estaban haciendo el trabajo, y no era que jamás hubiera tenido la delicada sensación de las manos de una mujer sobre su él, pero estas eran tan suaves y finas que ni siquiera sentía el dolor del moretón, al contrario, era una muy agradable sensación, pero aun así tan extraña y nueva.

Antes de saber a ciencia cierta como reaccionar ante esa sensación, el contacto cesó. Abrió los ojos y notó que iba a cambiar de instrumento para seguir con la tarea; ella no notó que había abierto los ojos y la vio algo sonrojada, de nuevo mordiendo su labio inferior, ¿estaría nerviosa? No, obviamente no, es que la mañana estaba algo bochornosa, simplemente eso.

Ron y sus ideas quedaron sepultadas entre el frío aire de Noviembre.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo una esponja que volvía a hacer el recorrido por su ojo como antes los dedos de ella lo habían hecho. El trabajo no tardo más de un minuto.

– ¿Ya? –Preguntó, deseado terminar con ese "martirio" e irse a su clase.

– Listo –Afirmó levantando el espejo para que observara su trabajo.

El cambio fue excelente y su ojo parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Sí se notaba algo raro en su cara, pero nadie podría saber con total seguridad que era un golpe. Fijó su vista en el labio y frunció la boca, ahí aun quedarían a la vista los restos de la pelea por algunos días, estaba un poco hinchado y la sangre se empezaba a coagular sobre él.

– No soy bruja, ni hago milagros –Si que ella siempre estaba a la defensiva– Además no es que me meta en peleas y esté preparada para borrar heridas, mucho menos tengo como quitarte esa fea cortada del labio –Indicó volviendo a rebuscar en su bolsa, dándole el espejo a Ron para ocupar sus dos manos en la búsqueda– A menos que quieras un poco de labial –Mostró una sonrisa demasiado linda y perturbadora mientras sacaba de su pequeña bolsa una cosa en forma cilíndrica que a cada momento veía que las chicas lo usaban para sus labios.

– ¡Claro que no! -Exclamó poniéndose detrás del espejo para que no viera el sonrojo que había inundado sus mejillas.

Dejó que verla por casi un minuto completo. Solo observaba su imagen en el espejo y como poco a poco se tranquilizaba y sus mejillas volvían a su tono normal. Esperaba que no hubiera visto su reacción.

– No esta mal –Le regresó el espejo con una sonrisa– Para ser tú primera vez ―Agregó. Estaba complacido con el trabajo que había hecho, pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. No se dejaría ver vulnerable.

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya –Anunció ella parándose y echando su mochila al hombro.

– Si, yo también –Secundó Ron tomando su mochila de igual manera.

Cada quien se alejó al lado contrario y en ese momento, Ron cayó en cuentas de que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre, la casa en la que estaba, ni siquiera el curso al que pertenecía. No es como que quisiera volver a topársela, pero… pero… ¡Argh!, no necesitaba darse explicaciones.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se sentía como una tonta mientras corría en busca del aula de matemáticas; tal vez después de todo si fue un error tratar de agradecer de alguna forma al chico Weasley por su ayuda durante esa desagradable situación, pero, ¿terminar maquillándolo? Removió su cabeza varias veces a cada lado, tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa por provocar de manera involuntaria esa situación quien la motivó-obligó a hacerlo. No es como que aceptara toda la culpa, si él no se hubiese metido, jamás hubiera salido lastimado, ¿Por qué a los hombres les encanta pelear? ¿Qué satisfacción les da eso? Se sienten machos por tener cicatrices por todo el cuerpo ¿O qué?

No fue tan desagradable e incómodo como pensó que sería el maquillarlo, está bien, si fue raro maquillar a un chico y más raro a uno que no conocía, pero hubo un cosquilleo que recorrió sus dedos al hacer contacto con su piel, fue tan… tan…. No encontraba una palabra para describir esa sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo sentir un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Jamás había sentido algo tan indescriptible, era tan sensacional que no le prestó mayor atención a todo el movimiento que hubo dentro de su estómago con un simple roce de su piel. Seguramente solo era que quería vomitar por la primer pelea estudiantil que presenciaba en… ¡toda su vida!

Terminó su labor aliviada, no había quedado excelente, aún se veía algo hinchado, pero mucho mejor que al principio. Al despedirse se percató de que no conocía su nombre, solo había escuchado que los sujeto lo habían llamado Weasley, debía de ser ese su apellido, no había duda. Aunque no regresaría corriendo a él para conocer su nombre. No, claro que no, ni que deseara volver a toparse con Mr. _Pelea_ Weasley.

Tras informarse de donde quedaba su aula, se percató de que había caminado en dirección contraria y con un bufido de por medio empezó a correr, hacía algunos minutos que habían timbrado y ya debería estar en el salón. Haciendo esquivadas tácticas de algunos estudiantes llegó a donde parecía ser el aula.

Respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta tres veces; escuchó el permiso de entrar y abrió lentamente la puerta.

En el salón se encontró con al menos treinta alumnos entre chicos y chicas perfectamente acomodados en sus lugares. Entre las primeras dos filas estaba una persona alta y de complexión delgada, pelo negro totalmente recogido con un moño, y una mirada seria y penetrante. Algo le decía que con esa profesora había que tener sumo cuidado con lo que se hacía. La observó por encima de sus cuadradas gafas de armazón metálico.

– Buenos días, profesora –Saludó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Buenos días –Saludó la profesora cordialmente con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque sonó algo confundida. –¿Qué se le ofrece? Los alumnos están en examen. –Agregó mientras continuaba en su labor de entregar unas hojas, los exámenes.

– Eh... –¿Nadie le habría dicho de su llegada?– Profesora, soy nueva en el colegio y si esta es la clase de matemáticas de séptimo curso, creo que es la primera clase de mi horario.

La profesora se detuvo en su labor durante unos segundos para observarla de nuevo, más detenidamente. Todos los alumnos también se le quedaron viendo curiosos.

– ¡Oh! Cierto, cierto. Señorita Granger ¿es así? –Preguntó dejando los exámenes en el escritorio y acercándose a la puerta.

– Así es. Disculpe la tardanza pero no encontraba el aula –Sonrió de medio lado y la maestra hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

– No se preocupe, la comprendo. El colegio es inmenso –Sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella– Déjeme presentarme. Soy la profesora McGonagall, profesora de matemáticas, subdirectora de la escuela y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, su casa. –Le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera y hubo muchos cuchicheos entre los alumnos, pero no les prestó atención– Anoche no pude darle la bienvenida porque estaba arreglando algunos asuntos importantes. –Entrelazó sus manos y su mirada seria y penetrante había cambiado a tierna, protectora, incluso llegando a maternal. Eso parecía bastante raro–. ¿Quiere presentarse a la clase? –Preguntó, Hermione suspiró, en realidad no le apetecía hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo.

Caminó dentro del salón hasta quedar frente a la clase. Recorrió con la mirada a todos antes de hablar. La mitad parecía pertenecer a su casa y la otra mitad a otra casa con un emblema amarillo en el pecho. Todos parecían diferentes personas con sus muy únicas personalidades. Presentando la diversidad que cualquier clase tiene. Su mirada terminó al llegar a la esquina del salón donde unos penetrantes ojos azules la observaban entre asombrado y espantado.

Ella también se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida. No esperó volver a verlo tan pronto, no siquiera que estuviera en su misma clase, ni siquiera se había percatado que pertenecía a su misma casa. Al parecer él tampoco la esperaba.

– ¿Señorita Granger? –Llamó la profesora.

– Si, si. ­–Tomó aire– Me llamo Hermione Granger y vengo de un colegio de España. He recorrido casi todo el mundo por el trabajo de mi padre, está en el ejercito –Aclaró ante los cuchicheos de los demás. Esa era la historio que se tramó en torno a su vida para justificar el paso de tantas escuelas en tan poco tiempo– MI mamá es ama de casa. Me encanta leer y el estudio, me gusta el aire libre y la tranquilidad. –Se quedó callada y esperó a que la profesora le asignara un lugar.

– Muy bien, pues bienvenida. Tome asiento detrás del señor Weasley. El muchacho pelirrojo de la esquina –Explicó mientras lo señalaba. No hacía falta, lo conocía.

Caminó lentamente hacia su lugar, escuchó el movimiento de la profesora entregando nuevamente los exámenes. Hermione pasó de largo a Weasley, sin fijar su vista en él, pero es que no tenía porque. No es como si fueran amigos o algo así.

– Profesora... –Llamó Hermione, enseguida fue escuchada.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Presentaré el examen?

– Si lo desea. –Respondió la maestra. Hermione asintió, no debía de preocuparse, ella ya tenía conocimientos de matemáticas aplicadas y conocimientos universitarios.

– ¿Por qué ella si puede presentar el examen y yo no? –Escuchó de pronto un berrinche desde el asiento que tenía al frente– Ella también llegó tarde –Weasley estaba furioso.

– Ella tiene causas, señor Weasley –Respondió la profesora enojada. Su tono de voz no era para nada igual al que había tenido con ella.

– Pero profesora...

– Señor Weasley, usted ya estaba mas que advertido que no podía llegar tarde por ninguna circunstancia.

– Pero tuve varios problemas...

– Problemas que no se atreve a decirme. –Lo vio por encima de sus lentes de montura metálica y sus suplicas se acallaron. Apoyó el codo en el escritorio y sobre la palma de su mano apoyó su mentón para soltar un resoplido molesto, muy molesto. – No puedo romper mis propias reglas, señor Weasley.

En el tiempo en que tardó en terminar de dar los exámenes, Weasley ya no dijo nada mas, se quedó callado, furioso, impotente. Hermione tal vez debería decirle algo a la profesora para que lo dejara presentar el examen puesto que había llegado tarde por defenderla.

– Esto es tu culpa... –Susurró levemente para que ella lo escuchara.

Hermione ahogó un bufido en su garganta y se formó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Pateó el banco que tenía al frente.

– Yo no te dije que te entrometieras –Le respondió molesta.

– No, pero parecías pedirlo a gritos.

– Estás equivocado, yo no lo pedí.

– Se supone que hice algo bueno, debería de recibir una recompensa, no esto –Susurró para sí mismo, pero también para que ella lo escuchara, era obvio­– El karma no existe –Agregó murmurando mientras Hermione empezaba a anotar su nombre en la hoja.

– El karma no se refiere a lo que haces en esta vida, si no a lo que hiciste en una vida pasada –Susurró acercando su cabeza al banco de enfrente. Al parecer no tenía un gran cerebro ese chico, tal vez tantas peleas lo habían matado.

– Ya no te estoy hablando a ti, deja de fastidiar mi vida.

– ¡Óyeme! Yo no... –Se quedó callada cuando el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención.

– Oh, no... –Escuchó el lamento de Weasley, pero no prestó mucha atención.

En la entrada del salón estaba un… ¿profesor? con cabello negro grasiento hasta la altura de los hombros, nariz arqueada y piel centrina, pareciéndose a un fantasma, con una mirada muy negra y rencorosa.

– Minerva, perdona la interrupción –Denotaba que no lo sentía para nada, pero la cortesía formaba parte de las apariencias que guardaba– Necesitó llevarme a Potter y a Weasley en este mismo instante.

Por un segundo se quedó en sus pensamientos procesando si había escuchado bien, ¿Había dicho Potter? ¿Se referiría a…? no podía ser posible que él… Pero no existían muchos Potter ¿o si?

De momento no se ocuparía de ese apellido, mejor se centró en las siguientes líneas de la conversación.

– ¿Para qué? –Preguntó la profesora intrigada.

– Para expulsarlos… –El arrastre en su voz junto con el lento movimiento de su cabeza buscando esos dos rostros que reclamaba y el intenso negro de su mirada mostrando un impasible nerviosismo le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Una exclamación colectiva se hizo presente. Una confusión se apoderó de Hermione, ¿Expulsarlo?, debía de haber una explicación para lo que sea de qué lo acusaban, a menos que… a menos que Malfoy hubiera ido de soplón…

_Continuará…_

* * *

****

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	4. Tal Vez, El Karma Si Existe

****

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

Hola, hola!!

Disfruten!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, el karma si existe; solo que no es tan justo como nos gustaría. **

"_Debe de ser una maldita broma" _Pensó Ron mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y su respiración se volvió mas dificultosa. Volteó a ver a Snape fijamente, desde hacía meses que lo quería expulsar del colegio; desde que su mejor amigo y él hicieron explotar el laboratorio de química con un experimento no permitido, es que se veía muy fácil e interesante. Lo que se convirtió en una mala idea fue utilizar esos productos explosivos cerca del mechero encendido del otro equipo.

Tragó saliva. Snape había encontrado la razón para dejarlo fuera del colegio. La advertencia ya había sido sentenciada, no había marcha atrás, ¿o si?

– ¡Válgame el cielo! –La exclamación de la profesora McGonagall llamó su atención–. Debe haber una equivocación –Se quitó los lentes de montura que llevaba como cada vez que se encontraba con algo que no esperaba; pensaba que si se los quitaba las cosas no serían lo que aparentaban– ¿Qué se supone que hicieron, Severus?

– No se supone que lo hicieron, Minerva… ―El movimiento de sus labios era casi nulo junto con la parsimonia de su mandíbula– Estoy seguro de que ellos fueron los culpables –Sentenció.

– ¿Qué hicieron? –Repitió la profesora aun más preocupada dejando caer sus lentes estando sujetos a una cadena que pasaba por su cuello.

– Atacaron al señor Malfoy.

– Después de la última pelea creí que las cosas habían quedado claras y nada de peleas. ¿Señor Weasley? –Su mirada se detuvo en Ron, era represiva y profunda, furiosa y decepcionada, lo estaba sentenciando, lo estaba haciéndose sentirse peor.

– Son un par de presuntuosos –El arrastre de siempre de Snape estaba en su voz, su postura era seria e inexpresiva, como siempre– ¿Me puedo llevar a Weasley y a Potter?

_¿Por qué rayos mencionaba a Harry? ¿Él que tiene que ver en esto?_

– Potter no pudo haber estado peleando, él…

– Potter siempre esta involucrado en esas peleas –Interrumpió el profesor. Sus ojos solo se posaban sobre la profesora intentando que remitiera a esos dos con él y poder ponerlos en el banquillo de los acusados.

– Si me permitieras hablar Severus, te diría que el señor Potter estuvo desde las siete de la mañana hasta el timbre aquí conmigo, presentando examen porque no estará en toda la semana en el colegio –Aclaró mientras se acercaba más hacia el profesor, para evitar después los cuchicheos de los alumnos. Pero siempre se puede escuchar si se quiere.

– Si no es uno, siempre es el otro –Afirmó Snape.

Ron quiso gritar. Snape era un maldito que necesitaba hacer sufrir a alguien con un castigo para poder vivir contento.

– Señor Weasley, venga por favor –La voz de la profesora lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Camino con la frente en alto, tal vez había cometido una estupidez al pelear, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

– ¡Vaya Vaya! Weasley, creo que la marca que le dejaron en el rostro lo acusa de haber estado en una pelea –La sonrisa satisfecha se formó en los labios de Snape mientras señalaba la cortada que se mostraba en sus labios.

Ron lo observó con odio. Lo detestaba, verdaderamente lo detestaba. Snape de igual manera lo detestaba a él. Nunca jamás se alegraría de haberlo conocido como su profesor.

– Señor Weasley, confío en que tiene una explicación diferente para lo que le pasó –La voz esperanzadora de la profesora McGonagall fue lo que lo derrumbó hasta obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Había roto su promesa de no peleas hasta la graduación. Y a tan solo dos semanas de la promesa, ¡dos! Se sentía como una basura.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. De nada servía aclarar por qué había peleado, había metido a sus puños para resolver un problema que pudo terminar pacíficamente, pero su enojo se prendió demasiado rápido obligándolo a actuar, pero su actuación no fue la mejor elección del mundo.

– Lo vez, Minerva. No lo niega porque es la verdad.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó sin palabras, mientras Snape lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a salir del salón.

– No sabe la satisfacción que tendré toda la semana al realizar su carta de expulsión –Una sonrisa, que nunca se vislumbraba en Snape, salió.

Los puños de Ron se tensaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus labios se contrajeron. Odiaba a Snape, odiaba a Malfoy, odiaba a sus compinches, incluso odiaba a esa presuntuosa niña nueva, ¡los odiaba a todos!

– ¡Esto no es justo! –Escuchó la exclamación junto con el golpe seco en la paleta del banco. Los profesores, los alumnos, y por supuesto él, dirigieron la mirada a la esquina del salón donde esa chica, que acababa de decir odiar, estaba de pie, con una mirada furiosa y con la mano sobre el pupitre mientras los observaba detenidamente.

– Señorita –Snape arrastró las palabras mientras la observaba fríamente–, si no quiere terminar con un castigo, será mejor que se controle. –Su mirada la retaba a hacer o decir algo más– Ya sabía cual sería su decisión. –Jaló a Ron con más fuerza.

Ron dirigió su mirada a la chica y negó lentamente. Tenía una falta, una responsabilidad, una culpa por pagar; su advertencia había quedado bastante clara.

No hacía falta que ella aclarara nada de lo que había pasado. Una pelea es una pelea no importan las causas, no importa ni siquiera quién la haya iniciado. La profesora McGonagall se lo había dejado muy claro apenas medio mes atrás.

Siguió el camino. Sentía como si unas esposas invisibles se posicionaran en torno a sus muñecas mientras salía lentamente por la puerta con la mano de Snape ya en su cuello como un policía que lleva a su preso.

– ¡No, no se le puede culpar por una pelea que literalmente estuvo mal, pero moralmente fue lo correcto! –Escuchó el suave grito desde el salón, pero no entendió en absoluto a que se refería–. ¡No puede dejar que se cometa una injusticia!

Dio media vuelta al escuchar el grito aún mas cerca que el anterior.

La chica salió corriendo al pasillo logrando que los rizos de su cabello se movieran hacia arriba y hacia abajo a cada movimiento.

– No me gustan las injusticias –Susurró con su mirada sobre la de él.

– ¡Señorita Granger! –Exclamó la profesora escandalizada– ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Está en pleno examen, no puede salirse así –La mirada cariñosa que le había otorgado a ella cuando llegó ya no existía. Esa mirada fue solo durante el momento que la consideró una excelente alumna que no rompía reglas ni se metía en problemas. Seguramente se sentía un poco decepcionada de que su sexto sentido la hubiera defraudado, de nuevo.

– Lo que no puedo es dejar que se le culpe de una pelea en la que participó después de tener causas y tras haberse sido provocado –Recitó segura de si mismo. Ron negó varias veces, no quería que hablara. Ya sabía que era un tonto por querer aceptar su castigo sabiendo que no cometió algo _tan_ malo; pero ya sabía que valían poco sus causas, una pelea era una pelea.

– Señorita, creí que había quedado claro que el castigo no es una opción muy agradable –Insistió Snape y jaló de nuevo a Ron para proseguir.

– Pero profesor...

– No he pedido su opinión –Dijo el profesor sin voltearse.

– Pero yo si quiero escucharla, Severus –Señaló la profesora con sus labios fruncidos. Ron volteó su mirada de nuevo. Eso no podía estar pasando–. Nos quiere dar su explicación, señorita Granger, por favor.

– Claro, profesora. Le pedí a un muchacho (Malfoy por lo que me enteré después) que si podía decirme dónde quedaba esta aula. Malfoy se portó como el ser mas superior del colegio –Ron rodó los ojos, eso describía a Malfoy perfectamente– les dije que eran unos idiotas –Admitió demasiado rápido. Se ruborizó, Ron sonrió de medio lado, ¿Quién lo diría? Alguien le dijo su verdad a Malfoy con tan solo minutos de conocerlo– Bueno, no mentiré, lo dije; estoy conciente de que no debí decirlo, pero me sacaron de quicio. –La profesora McGonagall contrajo sus labios en una mueca y le indicó que continuara– Ellos trataron de que me disculpara, pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer después de cómo se comportaban; así que cuando les hice saber ese detalle se les ocurrió que quitándome mi mochila y jugando con ella yo cedería. Cosa que no sucedió. –Sonrió de medio lado, como si se sintiera satisfecha por su actitud con Malfoy.

– Podría pasar a la parte de la pelea, por favor –Apresuró Snape creando mil refutaciones para aun y así llevárselo, seguramente.

– Es lo que sigue –Recalcó disgustada. Si no fuera el primer día de clases de Hermione y esa no fuera el primer contacto que tenía con el profesor Snape, Ron juraría que esa chica lo odiaba–. Cuando Malfoy y compañía llevaban algunos minutos jugando con mi mochila sin querer devolvérmela apareció Weasley y se armó la pelea. Weasley me devolvió mi mochila y no tenía intención de pelear, incluso ya se iba, pero ellos... ellos... –Ron pensó en las palabras que quería decir ella a continuación. Pensó en el detonante de la pelea y sus puños se tensaron.

– ¿Ellos qué, señorita Granger? –Apresuró la profesora.

– Ellos la tiraron al suelo y después insultaron a mi familia. –Respondió Ron volteando la mirada y frunciendo sus labios. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar el odio que tenía por Malfoy y compañía.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó callada mientras Hermione asentía.

– La pelea no duró más de cinco minutos. Weasley fue quien la detuvo y se alejó de inmediato.

– ¿Eso es verdad, señor Weasley? –Preguntó la profesora; Ron se limitó a asentir–. ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

– Una pelea es una pelea sin importar las causas, sin importar ni siquiera quien la haya iniciado. –Recitó las palabras que guardaba en sus recuerdos.

– Oh... señor Weasley... –La voz de la profesora parecía quebrarse. Levantó su vista hacia ella, tenía una mano en el pecho y sonreía tímidamente. Había recordado esas palabras que ella misma había dicho.

– Creo que ya perdí mucho tiempo con la triste historia de las razones de la pelea. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que se pelearon y que ahora el señor Malfoy está en la enfermería curando las heridas que le fueron infligidas por Weasley. –Tomó con más presión su brazo y lo obligó a caminar.

– Severus –La profesora se acercó a Snape y zafó el brazo de Ron de entre sus sucias manos y lo atrajo hacia ella–, creo que hay una agresión por parte de unos de tus estudiantes a la nueva estudiante de mi casa, que da la casualidad tiene el mejor nivel académico que haya visto en mi vida, _Excelente_ de calificación en todos y cada uno de los cursos que ha tenido que presentar y las mejores cartas de recomendación que algún día existirán en algún colegio. –Su voz armoniosa y cariñosa volvió de pronto al hablar de ella.

_Ah__… así que por eso la trató diferente a todos los demás cuando llegó..._ Ron comprendió una que otra cosita en ese segundo.

La chica empezó a adquirir un color rojo en sus mejillas.

– Así que, dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a eso?

Snape contrajo los labios. Las especificaciones de la chica ante el profesor fueron para demostrarle que tenía muchísimo peso lo que esa nueva alumna aseguraba.

– Creo que cada quien tendrá que castigar a su pupilo con el método que considere el mejor –Complació Snape a regañadientes.

Ron sonrió y observó a esa chica castaña hacerlo también, pero pulcra y sinceramente con una mirada que brillaba entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

– Creo que hemos llegado a lo justo. Espero ver el castigo del señor Malfoy. Yo te avisaré del castigo del señor Weasley, también.

Dio por finalizada la conversación colocando sus lentes cuadrados de nuevo sobre su nariz; entrelazó sus manos y las dejó caer sobre su regazo a la espera de la partida del profesor.

Dio una media vuelta estrafalaria tras una última mirada reprensora, el rozar sobre el suelo de la capa de viaje que llevaba y el sonido lúgubre de los tacones de sus zapatos se fue perdiendo a medida que se alejaba.

La profesora suspiró satisfecha de que todo acabara, dio media vuelta para regresar al salón; había olvidado que ahí dentro se estaba realizando un examen.

– Espero que no hayan copiado, hay cámaras ocultas en el salón –Su entrada espantó a todos, pero mas se espantaron ante sus palabras. Varios empezaron a hiperventilar esperando que fuera una broma.

Hermione y él entraron tras la profesora directo a sus asientos. Todos se les quedaron viendo tratando de descifrar qué es lo que había pasado en esos diez minutos, cómo era que había regresado después de la amenaza de Snape de expulsarlo.

Se sentó en su lugar y Hermione pasó a su lado un segundo después. La detuvo fijando su mirada sobre la de ella. Hermione la sostuvo a la espera de algo. Ron se sintió fascinado ante ella, era la primera persona que se atrevía a ponerse contra Snape para salvar a alguien de sus garras, y la primera que había ganado. Ron simplemente aun no podía creerlo, simplemente era irreal. Empezó a sonreír levemente, tenía que agradecerle a su salvadora; solo ella pudo contra Snape, si Ron hubiera dado la historia simplemente la botarían, desecharían, pero la escucharon a ella y lo salvó a él.

Correspondió a su sonrisa y la vio continuar su camino.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre y volvió a sumergirse en algo que pudiera mantenerlo ocupado durante la hora que faltaba para el final de la clase. Tal vez dormir solucionaría todo.

Sintió un papel deslizarse por su mejilla, se incorporó de inmediato.

– Tal vez esto sea mejor que no hacer nada en clase –Dijo la profesora mientras le daba la hoja del examen para que se pusiera a contestarlo.

Ron sabía que no estaba para nada preparado; pero le estaban dando la oportunidad, la aceptaría.

– Gracias –Susurró, tomó un lápiz de su mochila e inició.

--

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos antes de que todos finalizaran la clase y la mayoría ya se hubieran marcharan.

– Weasley, venga acá –Ordenó la profesora. Ron suspiró antes de tomar su mochila y caminar hacia el escritorio– Creí que las peleas iban a terminar después de las consecuencias de la última vez –Empezó la reprimenda. Entrelazó sus manos y las dejó sobre la pila de hojas que inundaban su escritorio.

– Y terminaron. Pero profesora, Malfoy…

– Lo se, señor Weasley, lamentablemente lo se. –Interrumpió y después suspiró– Aun así, aunque sea provocado con el peor insulto del mundo debe evitar responder. Esta ya sería la... –Hizo una pausa recordando exactamente la cifra– La sexta vez en el año que tendríamos que llamar a sus padres, y sabe que el profesor Dumbledore es muy considerado con ustedes. Pero todo siempre tiene un límite.

Se puso de pie y empezó a reunir todas las hojas sueltas sobre su escritorio, las introdujo a un maletín de cuero.

– Lo veré el viernes en su castigo, señor Weasley. –El click al cerrar el maletín se escuchó al tiempo que Ron abría de sobremanera sus ojos, afligido, aun así no dijo nada, sabía que se lo merecía. Además, era mejor un castigo con McGonagall a uno con Snape, o peor, a la expulsión de la que ya estaba advertido.

– Creo que la veré el viernes a las seis en punto en su despacho.

– Así es, que tengan buen día –Tomó su maletín y salió del aula.

El karma si existía, en menor medida, pero existía. No había recibido una felicitación por sus actos pero no le había ido tan mal como normalmente le hubiera ido.

– Ah, señor Weasley –La profesora había regresado sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada del salón.

– ¿Si, profesora?

– Ya que conoció tan bien a la señorita Granger esta mañana, hágame el favor de servirle de guía y ayúdela en todo lo que necesite, pero procure no meterse en problemas esta vez. –Con una sonrisa salió del salón.

Ron se quedó sin palabras.

– Ya escuchaste, nada de problemas esta vez.

Dio media vuelta, no se había percatado que a parte de él alguien más seguía en el salón.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hola, hola, como se habran dado cuenta, o no, esta cap cambio del punto de vista de hermione al de ron. ****no se a ustedes, pero a mi me gustó mucho mas asi.**

****

**y ya saben, para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	5. El Primer Día De Clases Al Fin Terminó

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola, hola!!**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – ¡El primer día de clases al fin terminó! Los problemas también, ¿verdad?**

Se rió ante la advertencia de la profesora McGonagall y no pudo contenerse el recalcarlo, simplemente no pudo.

Weasley suspiró y agachó la cabeza ruidosamente; un segundo después volvió a su postura.

– Vamos –Dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

– ¿A dónde? –Preguntó Hermione con una mueca. Realmente no le iba a dar un tour por la escuela, ¿o si?

– Te mostraré la escuela. –Sí, planeaba hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró antes de responder.

– No hace falta. Ya me las arreglaré sola. –Tomó su mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar. No tenía intención de seguirlo si significaría una carga para él.

– Mira –Hizo una pausa y por su voz sonaba cansado, fastidiado y sin deseos de tener que convencerla–, McGonagall me acaba de decir que te enseñe la escuela; no voy a defraudarla, no de nuevo, no el mismo día.

– No hace falta, ya me las arreglaré –Repitió con una mueca; no deseaba un guía, menos uno que lo hiciera a la fuerza.

– Si que eres terca... –Refunfuñó, dio tres pasos largos y marcados hasta llegar a su lado. Le quitó la mochila del hombro y la puso sobre el suyo.

– ¡Óyeme! –Exclamó Hermione cuando Weasley ya empezaba a alejarse de ella– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Devuélveme mi mochila! –Gritó caminando hacia él.

– Como no quieres ir, y al parecer tu mochila es muy importante, no te la daré hasta que cumpla con mi tarea.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se detuvo.

– Ciertamente no es importante, solo que en la mañana no iba a permitir que unos idiotas me pusieran en ridículo. –Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos– Si quieres, quédatela.

– ¡Mujeres! –Exclamó con la mirada al techo y comprimiendo sus labios– Mira, si no lo hago McGonagall puede crucificarme por no cumplir su orden; aparte, tu puedes encontrarte con Malfoy y no va a estar para nada contento que hayas dicho lo que te hizo y ahora tenga que pagar un castigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no quería reconocerlo, pero tenía razón.

– Argh. Está bien. Tú ganas.

Weasley sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron. Hermione sabía que eso no era posible, pero lo vio, parecía que toda su cara resplandecía. Agitó su cabeza y caminó hacia él con su mano estirada para reclamar su mochila.

– Ya la llevo yo. –Aseguró Weasley.

Hermione no quiso discutir mas con él, sabía que sería un caso perdido si ella empezaba a refutar todo lo que él decia y perderían demasiado tiempo en eso. No, mejor llevar el recorrido en paz y rápido.

Weasley se echó las dos mochilas al hombro y salieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio. Empezó a hablar desde los primeros pasos y continuó durante varios minutos. Le mostró el gimnasio, la biblioteca y la cafetería.

Aun le parecía increíble que se hubiera inmiscuido tanto en el problema de Weasley y que por ello ahora estuviera recibiendo un tour de él. Ciencia cierta, él hubiera sido bastante capaz de decir todo lo que había pasado y seguramente todo hubiera sido igual, entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijo?

– Weasley, tengo una pregunta.

Weasley arrugó la frente contrariado y algo molesto.

– ¿Weasley? ¿Por qué me dices Weasley? Nadie me dice así.

– Bueno, no lo habrás notado, pero oficialmente nadie nos ha presentado. Entonces, no conozco tu nombre, solo he escuchado tú apellido.

Era la verdad, no conocía su nombre. Weasley rodó los ojos.

– Pudiste haber preguntado. –Hizo una pausa y se puso frente a Hermione extendiendo su mano ante ella– Hola, soy Ronald Weasley ―Se presentó― Pero prefiero que me llamen Ron.

Hermione, algo desconfiada, aceptó el saludo.

– Soy Hermione Granger. –Estrechó su mano con la de él. Una suave calidez la embargó; sintió una leve descarga eléctrica que provocó que su corazón se acelerara un poco y contuviera el aire. Fue algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Hermione subió la vista y vio a Ron hacerlo también, sus miradas se conectaron y una duda creía en ellos, ¿qué les estaba pasando?

Se soltaron las manos cuando ambos se percataron de que el saludo había sobrepasado el tiempo normal.

– Y dime –Ron pasó una mano por su cabello y alejó su vista de ella–, ¿qué querías preguntar?

Hermione agitó la cabeza antes de contestar.

– ¿Por qué no explicaste tú la razón de la pelea? Te hubieras ahorrado la mayor parte de lo que pasó.

Ron contrajo sus labios y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione lo siguió a la par.

– La verdad –Se inclinó de lado hacia ella–, es que no me hubieran creído.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tiendo a meterme en más peleas de las que debería y la advertencia de que no lo volviera a hacer o me expulsaban ya me la habían dado.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos te metiste en esa pelea? –Preguntó contrariada y deteniéndose súbitamente. Era un completo desorden ese sujeto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mete en una pelea después de una advertencia de esa magnitud?

Ron se quedó callado alrededor de un minuto mientras Hermione lo observaba. Parecía estar tratando de pensar seriamente su respuesta, un respuesta que por lo que se percataba no conocía.

– No se... –Admitió y se encogió de hombros, empezó a caminar lentamente, Hermione lo siguió–. Creo que porque era algo que no podía permitir.

Sonrió con la vista al frente. Hermione lo observó y su mente no pudo dejar de pensar que él era un espécimen de hombre que no había conocido antes. Justiciero y explosivo, peleonero y divertido, modesto y tonto.

– Y al parecer, por aquí pasan demasiadas cosas que no se pueden permitir, ¿verdad, Ronald?

Ron se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

– No me gusta Ronald, dime Ron. –Pidió, Hermione rodó los ojos. Lo acababa de conocer, no le diría Ron, no, no y no.

– Te peleas muy seguido, ¿verdad, Ronald? –Repitió Hermione acentuando el uso del nombre completo de Ron. Él rodó los ojos y reanudó la marcha.

– Solo cuando es necesario.

– Fue bastante idiota que lo hicieras.

Se volvió a detener bruscamente, tenía una mueca en el rostro.

– Sabes, tengo que admitir que esperaba que en algún momento me dijeras que fui valiente al ponerme a pelear tres contra uno, incluso imaginé con que podrías decir gracias. Nunca pensé en un insulto.

– No es un insulto si te estoy diciendo la verdad. –Ron estaba por responder, pero Hermione se adelantó– Si no te hubieras involucrado no hubieras llegado tarde y no hubieras retrasado tu examen; tampoco hubieras tenido problemas con el profesor Snape ni tampoco hubieras terminado castigado con la profesora McGonagall.

Ron se quedó callado con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul de la mañana.

Hermione estaba pensando en algo detenidamente. Estaba acostumbrada que la defendieran, bastante acostumbrada a que hubiera alguien dispuesto a recibir golpes por ella, incluso balas; pero siempre porque era su obligación, porque era su trabajo; jamás tuvo eso solo porque si, porque era lo correcto.

– Creo que fuiste muy valiente –Admitió Hermione para complacerlo– Un idiota muy valiente –Aclaró un segundo después.

Los dos empezaron a sonreír tontamente y las mejillas de Ron adquirieron un matiz rojo; estaba sonrojándose.

El timbre de la segunda clase les hizo regresar a la tierra. O por lo menos a Hermione, puesto que Ron siguió caminando muy campante.

– No se que idea tengas tú, pero yo tengo planeado ir a la clase. –Dijo deteniéndose y viendo a Ron sin ningún deseo de irse.

– ¿En serio quieres ir? –Preguntó desganado.

– Claro que si.

– Es tu primer día, puedes faltar o decir que te perdiste –Sonrió ampliamente tratando de convencerla.

– Claro, podría decirle a la profesora McGonagall cómo me perdiste, pero presiento que no le gustaría.

Ron rodó los ojos.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te llevaré a la clase de historia, pero te advierto que es la clase mas aburrida que puede existir en todo el colegio.

No le dio tiempo de contestar algo. La tomó de la mano y empezaron una carrera contra reloj; pero no parecieron seguir un camino normal.

Corrieron de regreso por el pasillo y antes de llegar al siguiente edificio cortaron a la derecha por entre los arbustos para salir atrás de otro edificio. Ron empezó a tentar la pared y encontró un ladrillo que sucumbió ante la presión que ejerció la mano de Ron y se abrió una pequeña abertura. La jaló y corrieron. Entraron a un salón de clases con una variedad increíble de telescopios y el techo estaba tapizado por mapas estelares. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de ver bien siquiera uno, la mano de Ron la jalaba insistentemente.

Salieron del salón y corrieron a la derecha por el nuevo pasillo que encontraron, pasaron otro edificio mas y en la esquina doblaron a la izquierda y nuevos matorrales tuvieron que cederles el paso.

Caminaron hasta el edificio de enfrente, llegando a la segunda puerta Ron se detuvo bruscamente.

– Llegamos –Anunció con una sonrisa.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, ese recorrido debería de haber durado mas que los tres minutos que habían hecho ellos. Estaba impresionada.

– Cuando quieras llegar pronto a alguna parte o pasar desapercibida por otra ya sabes a quien llamar –Guiñó un ojo y se quitó una de las dos mochilas que llevaba al hombro y la entregó a su dueña.

– Gracias –Susurró Hermione tomando la mochila– Por todo. –Agregó con su mirada sobre Ron, él comprendió la magnitud de esa palabra y asintió de inmediato, entraron al salón y tras ellos los hizo el profesor.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– ¡Ronald Weasley, estás muerto! –Exclamó Hermione cuando muy entrada la tarde regresaban a la sala común– ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Mi cabello está lleno de tierra!

Ron entró partiéndose de la risa. Hermione removía su cabello y pastas de tierra caían al suelo ensuciándolo por completo.

– ¡Deja de reírte de mi! –Exigió arrojándole una bola hecha de la tierra de su cabello. La tierra cayó justo en la boca que Ron tenía abierta y en ese momento fue el turno de Hermione para reír.

Ron empezó a escupir y a toser ruidosamente.

Su última clase del día había sido botánica y la tierra su instrumento de trabajo, pero siendo la clase realmente aburrida se le ocurrió una magnifica idea para entretenerse, aunque a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia puesto que fue ella quien terminó con el cabello lleno de tierra. No fue su intención pegarle a ella, bueno, no en un principio. Pero se interpuso en el camino de una bola de tierra y después de otra y de otra, no fue por completo su intención dejarla llena de tierra.

– Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor –Declaró Hermione aventándole un nuevo bonche de tierra que cayó en su cara­–. Mi cabello no iba a ser el único perjudicado –Aseguró empezando a correr a las escaleras para huir.

Ron no se quedó para nada tranquilo con el atentado, ¡se estaba burlando de él! Se quitó la tierra del rostro y corrió hasta interponerse entre ella y las escaleras para evitar que huyera.

– ¡Te vas a arrepentir! –Gritó frente a ella. Hermione empezó a alejarse de él rápidamente, pero Ron no la iba a dejar escapar, aunque sabía perfectamente que había sido su culpa el que ella se las cobrara. Pero aun así quería venganza.

Continuaron gritándose y amenazándose mutuamente a cada trote, hasta que Ron saltó por encima de un sillón y terminó interponiéndose frente a Hermione. Sonrió triunfador y levantó su mano llena de tierra para estamparla contra la cara de Hermione; pero no esperó que ella fuera más rápida que él.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado y estampó un bonche de tierra sobre el pelirrojo pelo de Ron dándole un suave lock castaño.

Hermione empezó a reír y se tiró al sillón; Ron de la sorpresa tiró la tierra que traía en la mano al suelo y se dio por vencido tirándose al sillón también.

– No me agradas... –Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

– Tú a mi tampoco. –Respondió Hermione aguantándose la risa.

Ron se quedó con la mirada fija sobre ella.

Llegó al colegio y lo primero que hacía era meterlo en problemas, problemas que él no buscaba, problemas que él no quería.

Pero al fin y al cabo debió de quedarse todo el día con ella. Debía de cumplir con el mandato de McGonagall y lo hizo.

Después de clases siguió con el recorrido terminando en la biblioteca. En cuanto Hermione entró ahí no hubo fuerza humana que la sacara, al parecer lo que dijo cuando se presentó de que le gustaba leer era muy alejado de la realidad, ella amaba leer.

La dejó ahí y se volvieron a ver en la clase de botánica para la guerra que no había salido tan bien como él hubiera querido. Su idea era salir limpio de ello.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Hermione sobre él. Salió de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tu ojo se ve asqueroso –Apuntó hacia él haciendo una mueca.

– No hace falta la agresión, Hermione. Además, no debe estar _tan_ mal.

Empezó a revisar el arrea dañada con sus dedos, pero no fue tan buena idea, una punzada de dolor empezó a provocarle su propio tacto

Hermione le lanzó una mirada represiva tras la mueca de dolor de Ron.

– Bueno, no está tan mal como otros ojos morados que he tenido.

– Y ¿qué vas a tomar?

– ¿Tomar? ¿Para qué quiero tomar algo?

– Para bajar esa hinchazón, ¿no?

– Sola lo hará.

– ¡Hombres! –Renegó Hermione y se puso de pie–. En seguida regreso. ­

Se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Ron de decir ni pío. No le hizo mayor caso y empezó a sacudir su cabello para quitarse la tierra de encima.

– Hola, Ron –Escuchó el saludo de alguien que se sentó a su lado. Volteó, era un muchacho regordete y simpático con el cabello negro reluciente y facciones gruesas marcadas.

– Hola, Neville –Regresó la atención a su batalla contra la tierra.

– Se divirtieron mucho en Botánica, ¿cierto? –Preguntó entre sorprendido, fascinado y aguantándose las ganas de reír.

– Si, un poco –Respondió Ron dejando en paz su cabello, ya no había más que hacer.

– Oye, Ron –Neville se acercó disimuladamente mas a él para confiarle algo en un susurro,

– Dime.

– ¿Te diste cuenta que armaron todo un juego en medio de la sala común donde todos acaban de llegar de sus clases y no están haciendo otra cosa mas que observarlos detenidamente y cuchichear sobre tú extraño comportamiento y sobre la camarería que muestra con ella y que por lo general no muestras con absolutamente nadie mas que no sea Harry?

Ron se alejó de Neville y no fue capaz de decir nada. Empezó a observar a su alrededor. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta de que la sala común estaba mas que repleta y que todos lo miraban muy detenidamente?. Normalmente no le molestaban esas miradas porque eran después de ganar un juego de campeonato y todos estaban fascinado por él y por Harry, o después de haber estado en alguna pelea contra alguien de Slytherin (Malfoy y compañía por los regular) nunca por... "hacer el ridículo" sería el término adecuado para llamar a lo que había hecho. Ya no era un niño de once años para comportarse así. Aunque literalmente para él, no estaba jugando, estaba combatiendo contra esa niñita y sus ataques de tierra.

– Bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso. –Ron no contestó– Oye, ¿cuándo regresa Harry?

– El fin de semana –Respondió Ron como algo normal. Era la misma respuesta para la misma pregunta que le hacían cada dos meses. Siempre a la espera de que soltará algo mas de lo que significaba que Harry se fuera, como a dónde iba y por qué.

– Bueno, me voy. –Dijo Neville de pronto y se marchó. La razón fue que Hermione ya iba caminando hacia él.

– Muy bien, déjame ver ese ojo –Exigió poniendo algunos frascos que había llevado consigo a su lado mientras tomaba el mentón de Ron y volteaba su cara hacia ella.

– No hace falta, en mi cuarto debo tener algo para arreglarlo.

– No te pregunté.

Tomó un pequeño pañuelo con el que empezó a limpiar la tierra de su rostro lentamente. Por segunda vez en un mismo día su cara estaba a la merced de ella y debía de admitir algo: no le disgustaba demasiado.

Terminó su tarea bastante rápido y le entregó los cuatro frascos que había llevado.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Ron desorientado.

– Medicina –Respondió rodándolo los ojos ante la pregunta tonta.

– Se que es medicina –Tomó los frascos y los observó– ¿Para qué los quiero?

– Mira. –Tomó uno de los frascos y lo abrió, tenía una especie de pomada de color morado– Este es para que baje la hinchazón y esta otra –Tomó otro frasco y lo abrió, tenía un color blanco cremoso– es para que se te quite el dolor –Ron estaba por refutar, pero Hermione lo impidió– si, ya se que no tienes dolor –Rodó los ojos y tomó los otros dos frascos de pastillas– Estos son para los mismos efectos solo que desde adentro.

Se quedó con los frascos entre sus manso y con su mirada fija en Hermione, no estaba planeando que se pusiera y tomara todo eso ¿o si?

– Lávate la cara y ponte las pomadas y después tomate las pastillas, para mañana ya no tendrás rastro alguno de la pelea –Sonrió y se puso de pie– Me voy, tengo que hacer la tarea de historia.

Ron hizo una mueca de desconcierto ante lo último. Su renuencia a las medicinas quedó de lado.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que esa tarea es para la próxima semana verdad?

– Si, lo se. ¡Tengo solo una semana para hacerla! –Hizo una mueca de descontento, pero de inmediato sonrió-. Me voy, hasta mañana. Y ya deja de meterte en problemas. –Agregó desde las escaleras.

Ron se puso de pie para refutar eso último, pero no alcanzó a decir nada y vio como Hermione se perdía en el hueco de las escaleras.

Hermione era una chica especial e intrigante; tenía una forma de ser muy diferente a absolutamente todas las personas del colegio, era valiente, muy valiente, tenía el coraje para enfrentar las injusticias, tenía una inteligencia tremenda y un alto grado de responsabilidad; además, tenía el humor para volver a ser niños y ponerse a combatir con tierra –sonrió con la tierra de su cabeza aun recordándoselo– era simplemente magnífica. Y a eso se le añadía que era la persona mas terca que había conocido antes, casi le llegaba al mismo grado de terco que era él.

Pero aunque fuera todo eso, también se percató de algunas otras cosas. En varios momentos del día pareció distante, perdida entre sus pensamientos, triste, con su mente dentro de recuerdos que siempre eran mejor olvidados en la memoria. Ella escondía algo, definitivamente ella escondía algo que la hacía sufrir, sufrir mucho.

Tomó los cuatro frascos en sus manos y sonrió. Seguramente eso sería una mejor solución que el pedazo de carne que pensó ponerse sobre el ojo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Este fue por completo nuevo en la historia, ¿que tal?**

****

**ya saben, para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	6. Ginny

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola gente bonita!!! =D mmm... yo quería actualizar antes, pero estuvo tres días sin computadora, había muerto u_u; afortunadamente no era nada del disco duro que requiriera formateada. uf! me salve u_u (: **

**subo para que sepan que no me he olvidado de mi promesa, apenas ayer me regresaron la compu y no tengo todos los cap por completo editados. y ahora ya voy de salida. les dejo tres cap y por la noche sabran de mi de nuevo :) o si no mañana temprano, no se a qué hora regrese, voy a una fiesta. ea! ea! ea! xD**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Ginny y una no muy formal manera de conocerla.**

El jueves llegó congelando el ambiente hasta ese momento agradable. La clase de historia se impartía mientras todos tiritaban; el frío se colaba por entre los muros y llegaba a calar hasta los huesos, excepto para aquellos que habían logrado encontrar una posición perfecta en la cual poder dormir y no sentir nada, como era el caso de Ron, quien ni se inmutaba. Para aquellos que escribían, aunque eso solo la abarcaba a ella, el temblor de la mano no permitía hacer una letra legible, ya se tendría que encargar mas tarde de descifrarla.

Dejó de escribir y se llevó la pluma a la boca; volteó a ver a Ron y rodó los ojos, estaba profundamente dormido, tal vez incluso roncando.

No había hablado con él desde su primer día de clases y la verdad no le importaba demasiado, no había por qué. El primer día anduvieron juntos por el mandato que hizo la profesora McGonagall pero solo eso. Además que Ron generaba mas problemas que nadie.

El día anterior, miércoles, conoció al profesor Snape como su profesor de química, y gracias al cielo Ron se había puesto las medicinas que le dio y desapareció todo rastro de pelea de su ojo; pero eso no evitó que el profesor Snape hiciera insinuaciones sobre la pelea, sobre los malos alumnos, sobre las irresponsabilidades y Ron con eso no pudo evitar explotar. Le contestó algunas cosas de mala manera lo que lo llevó a tener tarea extra durante toda una semana.

El sonido del timbre dio por finalizada la clase, cerró su cuaderno tras apuntar las últimas palabras del profesor que se le habían pasado, esperó a que todos salieran mientras se frotaba las manos para aguantar el aire glacial que encontraría tras esa puerta de metal.

Estaba en la puerta cuando un sonido atrajo su atención, era un sonido extraño como un rechinido de metal moviéndose sobre el piso. No le prestó atención y tomó la manija de la puerta. De nuevo escuchó el mismo sonido y decidió darse la vuelta. El tonto de Ron seguía profundamente dormido y mientras trataba de acomodarse en el incomodo banco para seguir durmiendo lo movía insistentemente sobre el piso.

Hermione no podía entender como con las bajas temperaturas que predominaban, él podía estar así de campante. Alguien debería haberlo despertado, ¿Tendría que hacerlo ella? No es que le interesara mucho, pero, pero… Pero había que ayudar al profesor a desalojar el salón.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el rincón donde Ron estaba en las alas de Morfeo.

No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo despertar, se acercó lentamente cerca de su cara, le habló al oído y le dio algunos golpecitos en el hombro, no funcionó.

Volvió a intentar despertarlo, esta vez Ron solo se removió un poco por la cabellera de Hermione rozaba con su cara y le provocó un cosquilleo. Le habló despacio nuevamente y de nuevo no funcionó, ya empezaba a hartarse, tenía frío, tenía hambre y quería irse de ahí ya.

De improviso frunció la boca y con la palma de su mano dio un golpe seco que pegó en el banco.

– ¡RONALD! –Gritó logrando que el chico saltara de la impresión y casi cayera del pupitre.

– ¡Presente profesor! –Dijo el muy atolondrado dormilón, reaccionando segundos después dándose cuenta de que no había nadie en el salón.

Cumplido su cometido, Hermione abrió la puerta siendo recibida por un viento helado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo obligándola a cubrirse lo mejor que pudo con el suéter que llevaba puesto, se acomodó la bufanda con los colores de su casa y empezó a caminar.

– Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó Ron al llegar corriendo junto a ella.

– ¿Qué me sucede de qué? –Siguió su camino sin detenerse mientras se frotaba las manos y los brazos tratando de eludir el gélido clima que la rodeaba.

– ¿Por qué me gritaste? –Preguntó Ron molesto.

Hermione alcanzó a ver como un vapor blanquecino salía de su boca y se desvanecía unos segundos después.

– Porque la clase había acabado y tú estabas completa y totalmente dormido –Un viento infernal los atravesó y la hizo titiritar.

– Que horrible forma tienes de despertar a las personas –Se puso frente a ella y comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

– Que tengas un sueño tan pesado no es mi culpa –Doblaron la esquina, Ron luciéndose siguió caminando de espaldas– Te vas a caer –Advirtió Hermione.

– Claro que no, conozco esta escuela como la palma de la mano. Te lo demostré el lunes. Quince pasos más y doblaremos a la izquierda –Anunció. Era verdad–. Volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Por qué me gritaste? Me recordaste a mi madre –Inquirió algo molesto– Aún me retumban los oídos –Se frotó los oídos en señal de molestia y después guardó sus manos en la chaqueta, definitivamente, aunque trataba de hacerse el muy macho, tenía frío, y mucho.

– Creo que tu madre me cae bien –Mencionó Hermione con una risita burlona.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al centro del colegio, hasta llegar a la fuente. Ahí el viento se sentía mucho más fuerte.

– ¿Seguro que conoces todo el colegio? –Volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no tendría algo que recoger.

– Ya te dije que si, lo conozco como… –No pudo terminar la oración, sus piernas tropezaron con la orilla de la fuerte y una fuerte caída lo llevó de espaldas dentro de la fuente dejando que sus pies quedaran volando sobre la estructura de material que lo llevó al agua.

– ¿Cómo la palma de tu mano? Si, ya noté lo mucho que lo conoces –Sus carcajadas se hicieron presentes, junto con las de todos los que se encontraban cerca, que era aproximadamente media escuela. Estaban en descanso.

Su risa logró algo positivo, creó un poco de calor para su cuerpo.

– Ja ja ja –Rió irónicamente Ron. Estaba empapado en gran parte, y aunque no estaba tan profunda el agua, algunos treinta centímetros, eran suficientes para hacerlo enojar y titiritar con las temperaturas congeladoras del ambiente– ¡Es tu culpa! –Exclamó Ron enojado haciendo berrinche y pegando en el agua logrando salpicar a todos lados, si que estaba realmente helada.

– No, no lo es, tú fuiste el que iba caminando sin cuidado. –Hermione sonrió de medio lado con una mano en su cintura; Ron la observaba con los labios contraídos y unos ojos que incendiaban el alma. Estaba furioso, muy furioso– Cálmate –Pidió y extendió una mano hacia él– Deja te ayudo, te vas a resfriar –La mueca de Ron de repente cambió, sonrió.

Hermione tan solo llevaba cuatro días en ese instituto, no sabía que una sonrisa de Ron Weasley podía ser peor que el semblante furioso que podía mostrar. Una sonrisa presagiaba venganza.

– ¡Claro que me vas a ayudar! –Tomó su mano– ¡Pero desde acá abajo!

Hermione tan solo pudo sentir el jaloneo que sufrió todo su cuerpo antes de ver el agua que salpicaba a los lados.

– ¡Eres un…! –Empezó a gritar cuando sintió el jalón, pero reprimió el grito cuando cayó y sintió por completo el cuerpo de Ron bajo ella. Seguramente la idea de Ron era que ella cayera al agua, pero eso no pasó.

Hermione fijó su mirada sobre la de Ron y se olvidó de todo. Su voz se extinguió repentinamente, al igual que su enojo hacia él. Su mirada viajaba entre los ojos de Ron, no lo había notado con anterioridad, pero sus pupilas eran de un azul cielo que la electrizaban, su mirada parecía un torbellino y sentía el subir y bajar del pecho de Ron al aumentar la velocidad con la cual respiraba, _¿O era la de ella?_ No estaba muy segura, de lo que si se percataba era que la posición no le incomodaba demasiado, su cuerpo se había moldeado perfectamente al de Ron, con alguien mas tal vez estaría de lo más incómoda demandando un inmediato alejamiento. Pero con él… Con él era diferente, se sentía diferente.

El brazo que Ron había ocupado para jalarla ahora se había posicionado sobre la cintura de Hermione donde se juntó con su otra mano. A causa de la caída su blusa se había levantado unos cuantos centímetros dejando descubierta parte de su espalda baja, exactamente en el punto donde él tenía sus manos. Sintió el contacto logrando que se estremeciera y un escalofrío la recorrió, él tenía las manos mojadas y sintió unas cuantas gotas caer sobre ese lugar y recorrer en torno a su cintura. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así con un chico y no saber lo que significaba la ponía aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía guió su vista a los labios de Ron, eran tan lindos, tan carnosos, tan gruesos, tan…. ¡No debería pensar en eso! mucho menos verlo en el preciso momento en el que humedecía sus labios provocando que ella deseara, con todas sus fuerzas, acercarse…

¡Pero diablos! No lo conocía, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su cabeza? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Si, eso debía de ser, definitivamente debería volver al psicólogo, unas sesiones más no le caerían nada mal. Ron estaba… Sus orejas estaban… ¿Sus… sus orejas se habían puesto rojas? El ambiente estaba realmente frío, el agua ni que decir, pero por alguna razón ella no lo sentía, lo único que percibía era el calor que recorría se cuerpo y que se complementaba con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ron.

De pronto su mente decidió volver a trabajar juiciosamente y se desaprisionó de él, de sus brazos que por segundos no la dejaban. Se tiró a un lado, no le importaba dónde, ni cómo caería, lo que deseaba era cambiar de posición.

La mirada que él le lanzó fue de incredulidad, seguramente estaba pensando lo peor de ella por sus reacciones, pero ¡Al diablo!, lo que quería esa zafarse de ahí. Mejor olvidaba esos escasos segundos y se concentraba en que tenía frío, el aire se sentía gélido, el agua realmente helada, estaba en la fuente del colegio, en medio del descanso, ¡Con la mitad de escuela viéndolos! Eso si que empezaba a quitar cualquier pensamiento vergonzoso y se concentraba en el causante de esa situación y una represalia era lo que cruzó por su mente.

Tentó la mariposa de su pecho para cerciorarse de algo, sus dedos la encontraron enseguida o tal vez fue la leve vibración que empezaba a emitir quien le ayudó en su búsqueda. Hizo una mueca furiosa y preocupada. Sus suposiciones fueron ciertas, el tener tan cerca a Ron le habían provocado levemente una crisis.

Su furia era mayor que su preocupación, así que empezó a enviar unos golpes a Ron junto con el agua que arrojaba a él, tomándolo por sorpresa totalmente. Aún sintiéndola de lo más helada no se inmutó en arrojarle toda la posible.

– ¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! –Exclamó Hermione– ¡Mira lo que provocaste!

– ¡No fui yo! ¡Fuiste tú!

– ¡No, fuiste tú por no ver por donde ibas!

– ¡No, tú por despertarme!

– ¡Tú por quedarte dormido!

– ¡Tú… tú… –Ron se quedaba sin opciones para refutarla– tú… y mil veces tú!

– ¡Tú, tú, tú y un millón de veces tú!

– Cuando terminen de discutir como niños, ¿Podrían salir del agua que se van a resfriar? –Preguntó una recién llegada muy bonita, pelirroja, pecosa, de media estatura y que los veía totalmente divertida por el espectáculo que daban– Todos los están viendo, ni siquiera los de primero hacen este ridículo –Agregó muy risueña.

– ¡Él tuvo la culpa! –Exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie apenada al ver que en realidad todo mundo si los veía a ellos.

– ¡Claro que no! –Ron se puso de pie y una mirada de desprecio fue lo que le otorgó a la pelirroja– Tú no te metas enana.

– No le digas así, Ronald, ella no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces –Mencionó Hermione tratando de eliminar el exceso de agua de su falda y agitando los últimos mechones de su cabeza, prácticamente empapados. Sintió un oleaje del viento frío y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

– Yo le digo a mi hermana como se me pegue la regalada gana.

Dejó su falda enseguida, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O el agua estaba dentro de su canal auditivo?

– ¿Es tu hermano? –Le preguntó a la pelirroja quien sin demasiado gusto asintió– Mi más sentido pésame.

La pequeña adolescente soltó una pequeña risita por la verdad de las palabras que utilizó.

– Yo solo lo aguanto unos meses al año, él comparte clases contigo, el pésame te lo doy yo a ti –Respondió, vaya que parecía agradable. Hermione sonrió, no quiso aclarar que solo llevaba unos cuantos días de conocerlo, porque la verdad sí recibía el pésame.

– Ginny… –La voz de advertencia de su hermano no se hizo esperar.

– Me llamo Ginevra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny, mucho gusto –Extendió su mano la cual Hermione tomó complacida.

– Ginny… –De nuevo su molesto hermano.

– Hola Ginny, me llamo Hermione Granger –Respondió contenta.

– De acuerdo, Hermione.

– Ginny…

Mostraba una linda sonrisa, sus rasgos físicos no eran muy parecidos a los de su hermano, como seguramente su carácter también discrepaba, o eso parecía tras los pocos segundos que llevaba de conocerla.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres Ron? Ya conozco mi nombre, no veo por qué debas gastarlo tanto –Demasiado pronto había considerado las cosas, si que su carácter podía parecerse al de su hermano.

– Que dejes de hablar con ella –Su voz cada vez se hacía más gruesa y ruidosa.

– ¿Por qué? Me cae muy bien, es mas, presiento que será mi mejor amiga –Hermione sonrió, había muchas posibilidades de lograrlo, a ella también le empezaba a caer bien, de hecho muy bien.

– ¡GINEVRA!

– ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA GINEVRA Y DEJA DE GASTAR MI NOMBRE! ―Le espetó a su hermano.

Ron no tardaba en responder a ese grito, era muy notorio en su mirada.

– ¡Achu! –Un estornudo estrepitoso por parte de Ron y Hermione los hicieron acallar cualquier pelea.

– Ya ven, ahora se van a enfermar los dos –Tomó a Hermione del brazo– Vamos, te acompaño a que te cambies antes de que puedas enfermarte por completo.

Hermione no dijo nada, el hecho de haber estornudado le preocupaba, no podía permitirse enfermarse, si se resfriaba por una tontería, como caer al agua, podía arruinar todo el tratamiento.

Ya encaminadas, Ginny le gritó a su hermano que se fuera a cambiar enseguida o lo acusaría con su madre de andar molestando y enfermando a mujeres indefensas. Hermione sonrió ante las amenazas de Ginny. Empezando a caminar juntas logró oír a lo lejos unas feas maldiciones, obviamente de él, pero no volteó. Claro que no voltearía, él era el causante de todo, de todo… Estaba toda empapada, su salud se vería afectada si no hacía algo pronto y sus apuntes estuvieron en peligro de ser arruinados. Aun estaba considerando regresar para darle una bofetada por descuidado, ahora por su culpa tenía que ir a cambiarse quitándole tiempo para almorzar y con el hambre que se cargaba…

Para su gracia, Ginny la llevó a la cafetería para pasar por algunos alimentos antes de irse a cambiar. El hombrecillo que las atendió era bajito, rechoncho y llevaba una gorra con la cual intentaba por todos los medios cubrir su cara. Hermione lo vio detenidamente, había algo en él que le decía que lo había visto alguna otra vez antes.

No pudo indagar mas, en cuanto recibieron su orden Ginny la jaló del brazo para irse de inmediato a la estancia de su casa. En cuanto llegaron Hermione se cambió, para luego instalarse junto al fuego de la chimenea.

"_Nos quedaremos aquí para evitar que te enfermes"_ había dicho la pelirroja. Hermione sonrió agradecida por el gesto y empezó a devorar su almuerzo. Mientras ella comía, una parlanchina compañía no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para contarle toda su vida durante el poco tiempo de descanso que les quedaba.

Habló de sus cinco hermanos, a parte de Ron, de sus padres, que eran los mas increíbles del mundo, pero si sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, hacían una travesura su madre se volvía una asesina en potencia. También le habló de la Madriguera (su casa) y que le llamaban así porque vivían demasiadas personas en un lugar algo pequeño, pero ella nunca se molestaba en decir que en su casa no tenían mucho dinero, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de su familia, incluso del terco de Ron.

--

El día había sido agotador. Un dolor de espaldas la molestaba un poco. Aunque también habían pasado cosas agradables, se hizo de una muy buena amiga. Ginny definitivamente era increíble. Pero una fuerte gripe amenazaba con iniciar, el dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo cortado y algo de cansancio, daban signos de ello, pero iba preparada para cortarla en seguida con una bolsa llena de todo tipo de medicamentos para cualquier malestar.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra que tenía en su habitación y tomó dos pastillas de un botecito morado con la leyenda _"gripa, cuerpo cortado" _tomó otra mas de un botecito café para el resfriado, y una cucharada para la tos. Todos proporcionados por su madre, hechos especialmente para ella. Pero es que era muy necesario que su salud estuviera en excelente condiciones y los medicamentos tenían que ser especiales para no intervenir con los _otros_.

Era horrible toda esa situación que la separó de sus padres tan abruptamente, pero dejando un lado la separación de sus padres, estaba cansada de huir, huir por un estúpido silencio, un estúpido comentario, una estúpida carta que siempre arruinaban todo y los obligaba a emprender la mudanza en segundos, tomando únicamente lo necesario y reiniciar una vida. Aunque esa última vez no fue por algo tan simple su huida.

Se conectó a la red de Internet de su cuarto, en verdad alababa que tuviera una propia conexión en su cuarto, sería un fastidio que no fuera así.

En segundos entró a su correo y empezó a redactar, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Ya llevo algunos días aquí y debo decir que me está yendo relativamente bien. La escuela es fenomenal, las clases son… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ma-ra-vi-llo-sas y los maestros fenomenales, las clases con la profesora McGonagall (la subdirectora) me parecieron de lo mas encantadoras y botánica o numerología o…, o… En verdad que es fascinante, fue muy cierto lo que nos dijo Tonks, esta escuela tiene un alto grado de eficacia, la disciplina es inigualable y aquí en verdad que se puede llegar a aprender infinidad de cosas._

_Fui a la biblioteca del colegio el primer día, ¿no creyeron que iba tardar mucho en ir, cierto? Estoy casi segura que ese santuario de sabiduría es mas grande que la Biblioteca de Austin, donde estuvimos hace unos años, no se si recuerden. _

_¿Qué más les puedo decir?_

_Los extraño mucho… Me gustaría no habernos separado, pero si piensan que es lo mejor pues… lo reconozco, la seguridad de aquí es muchísima, aunque en las instalaciones del SIS también podríamos haber estado bien. _

_Y por supuesto miles de besos para ustedes. _

_Hoy conocí a una chica un grado menor al mío, es de lo más genial, se llama Ginny, presiento que me llevaré muy bien con ella, fue muy agradable su compañía. Es hermana de un compañero de mi salón que uf, es un verdadero tormento y es…, es…. Bueno simplemente es, se llama Ron Weasley._

_Ya es tarde y necesito ir a dormir, ya sabrán de mí._

_Hasta la próxima vez. _

_Les mando muchos besos, los quiero mucho, cuídense._

_Con cariño… _

_Hermione _

_PD: ¿Cómo va el asunto?, ¿Se calmaron las cosas?, ¿Ya se recuperó Tonks? Denle muchos besos de mi parte, díganle que la extraño muchísimo y que se debe recuperar pronto..... mas besos para ustedes, los quiero, adiós._

Terminó su carta, la envió lo más rápido que pudo y cerró su laptop. Si que era muy difícil formar parte de una familia que tenía que huir y esconderse constantemente, y después de lo último que había pasado… Lo mejor era no recordarlo.

Dejó su laptop en la mesita de noche y se recostó.

Sus uñas empezaron a ser atacadas por sus dientes. Había un asunto que la tenía realmente consternada.

El asunto Ron y la fuente la tenían bastante confundida, decir que le incomodó, que ojalá nunca se repitiera y que fue desagradable sería una total, completa y enorme mentira.

Sencillamente fue la primera ocasión que se sintió como una típica adolescente con problemas comunes, aunque bueno, caer en la fuente con un chico no sería algo común de una vida adolescente, pero en su caso, sabía perfectamente que adolescente sin problemas o no, común jamás sería.

Era difícil estar pasando por algo así sin tener alguien a quien contarle, era extraño sentir que el corazón se detiene y que al mismo tiempo empieza a latir frenéticamente, era extraño dejar de respirar y que no doliera, era extraño sentir el temblor en todo el cuerpo y que no molestara, realmente era extraño sentir todo eso y no saber lo que significaba.

Dejó de morder sus uñas y se recostó de lado, odiaba sentirse confundida y con preguntas, ya demasiado tenía con los pensamientos acerca de una vida o muerte que definirían su futuro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Gracias por los lindos reviews que me dieron y por su comprensión que los desistio de lanzarme piedras xD**

****

**ya saben, para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**creo que alguien me dijo que iba a extrañar el modo en que Ginny salía a escena, claro que no cambiaria eso! era demasiado genial xD, bueno, eso creo yo. **

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	7. Llanto

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola, hola!!**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Llanto. **

Llegó corriendo a la clase de literatura, de nueva cuenta se había quedado dormido; el profesor Flitwick estaba parado en la puerta recibiendo a los últimos alumnos retrasados que permitiría entrar a la clase. El profesor era muy pequeño, le llegaba a Ron a la altura del estómago, tenía una barba blanca brillosa y una calva con unos cuentos cabellos blancos por aquí y por haya, tenía un semblante realmente amable, porque en realidad así era el profesor, realmente simpático.

– Perdón, profesor –Jadeó Ron con el poco aire que le quedaba entrando al salón.

El profesor Flitwick hizo una mueca de descontento, pero no dijo nada, era demasiado bueno para regañar a algún alumno.

Ron entró al salón acomodándose la mochila al hombro. Todos se movían entre las filas para acomodarse en sus lugares en el momento en que el profesor entraba al aula. Chocó con varias personas en el camino a su asiento sin importancia, pero con una no pudo evitar detenerse.

Alguien, en su afán de moverse mas rápido, empujó a Hermione hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio y Ron estaba frente a ella y la detuvo de una posible caída, la tomó por los hombros y se quedó viendo fijamente a sus ojos. Se quedó paralizado. Tenerla cerca le hizo recordar el incidente del día anterior, no había durado mas de dos minutos y sin embargo a él le habían parecido los dos minutos mas largos, frustrantes y a la vez temerosos de su vida. Como le estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento, el ver esa mirada castaña penetrante y enigmática le provocaba un escalofrío, un intenso escalofrío que seguía con un temblor en su cuerpo y un nerviosismo nada propio de él.

– Señor Weasley, vaya a su asiento por favor –Pidió el profesor desde el escritorio mientras sacaba varias carpetas de su maletín negro. Ron asintió.

– Hola… –Susurró Ron para no sentirse tan estúpido de estar en esa situación.

– Buenos días –Respondió Hermione con un tono de voz muy a penas audible y caminó rápidamente hacia su asiento.

Ron hizo lo mismo y caminó hasta el asiento del rincón de siempre, aventó su mochila sobre el banco, irritado se sentó apoyando su cabeza sobre su mochila; el profesor empezó a hablar sobre la Literatura del siglo XVII y las grandes bases que sentó para la Literatura actual, nada que Ron quisiera saber. Sacó disimuladamente el iPod que le había regalado su hermano Bill en su último cumpleaños, se colocó un audífono (solo uno por si el profesor de repente le hablaba) y puso una canción. _Comatose_ era una excelente pieza si se quería desconectar un poco del mundo.

Empezó a escuchar las notas y su pie inició un repique al compás de la música, cerró sus ojos y se hundió en sus pensamientos que deseó no inmiscuyeran a Hermione mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho desde el día anterior.

Todo era demasiado extraño. Llevaba de conocerla ¿qué? ¿cuatro días? ¿cinco? Y conocerla no de una manera normal en la que se conoce a otra persona, no, la conoció en medio de una pelea (rara manera de conocer personas, la verdad) y desde ese momento la estaba tratando con hostilidad, siempre a la defensiva, tanto él como ella. Y no salía de su mente ni de su vida, era una compañera más del salón, una compañera más de su casa, una compañera más de la escuela, ¿Por qué rayos su mente no la dejaba fuera por solo cinco minutos?

– La literatura del siglo XVII, también conocida como Literatura del Barroco, nos dejó textos realizados con una visión muy negativa del mundo por los sucesos históricos que se estaban dando en esa época, tales como… –La voz de Hermione no dejaba de dar la respuesta a una pregunta que Ron ni siquiera había escuchado por parte del profesor.

Aun no podía creer que alguien pudiera saber tantas y tan variadas cosas, y tan solo para ser una adolescente de séptimo año. ¡Debería de dejar de pensar en ella y en su vida! ¡No debe de interesarle! ¡No es alguien importante! ¡No es alguien!

Removió su cabello fuertemente con las dos manos y decidió ponerse el otro audífono; por eso no podía alejarla de su mente, porque cada dos minutos su voz lo inundaba con alguna respuesta para la clase.

Mejor enfrascó su mente en seguir la canción que continuaba en su iPod; _Supermassive Black Hole_ debería de alejar cualquier pensamiento acerca de ella.

––

Caminó lentamente y bostezando hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, acababa de despertar, pero podía asegurar que su castigo duraría hasta altas horas de la noche y prefirió dormir en la tarde lo que no dormiría durante la noche.

Exactamente a las seis llegó al despacho, tocó tres veces la puerta con los nudillos y le dieron permiso de entrar.

– Veo que trata de mejorar su puntualidad –Elogió la profesora McGonagall desde su escritorio mientras seguía con la vista enfrascada en los exámenes que se dedicaba a revisar.

Ron sonrió de medio lado, más que tratar de mejorar su puntualidad trataba de evitar que la profesora le diera unas pocas horas más de castigo por su impuntualidad como algunas cuantas veces antes lo hizo.

– ¿Qué tendré que hacer, profesora? –Preguntó tentativamente Ron viendo que no se le decía nada.

La profesora levantó su vista hacia él e hizo un mohín con sus labios y regresó la vista a su trabajo.

– He estado pensando toda la tarde en el castigo que debería de recibir, señor Weasley –Inició unos minutos después– pero, ¿sabe qué es lo mas extraño? –Dejó su trabajo y entrelazó sus manos sobre los papeles, se quedó con la vista fija sobre Ron quien negó ante la pregunta– Que ya no tengo ningún castigo que no haya cumplido. –Dijo con pesadez y Ron sonrió contrariado entre sentirse feliz de haber realizado todos y cada uno de los castigos que la profesora McGonagall alguna vez puso o sentirse temeroso de los nuevos castigos que probaría con él–. ¿Sabe como resolví eso? –Ron tragó saliva, por la expresión de satisfacción de la profesora decidió que en realidad prefería no saberlo–. Llamé a su madre –Si, preferiría no haberlo sabido. Estaba total y completamente muerto, aunque…, su madre no podía ir al colegio, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Ron palideció y la profesora sonrió, de cierta manera parecía ser una sádica a quien le divertida el trabajo de otorgar castigos.

– Su madre me dijo algo de su odio hacia los de Slytherin (algo de lo que estoy más que enterada), y su odio al trabajo manual de limpieza… –Ron alzó una ceja sin entender nada, ¿Cómo conjugaría sus dos mas grandes odios en un castigo?– ¿Qué le parecería tener que limpiar la sala común de Slytherin durante toda una semana completa?

Ron bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, sería la peor humillación de toda su vida. Apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo para evitar gritar lo que quería.

– Si, sospeché que no le agradaría. –Se escuchó el sonido de la pluma de metal caer sobre el escritorio y el rechinido de sillón cayendo hacia atrás–. No se preocupe, no hará eso –Ron levantó la vista incrédulo. La profesora estaba recargada completamente contra el sillón y lo observaba detenidamente por sobre las gafas de montura metálica que siempre utilizaba– El castigo del señor Malfoy fue demasiado menor a su falta –La maestra carraspeó. Seguramente recordando el castigo de Malfoy: escribir mil veces _No debo pelear_. Ron gruñó, ¡claro que Malfoy no había recibiendo su justo castigo!– Así que usted tampoco recibirá totalmente su escarmiento –Ron sonrió ligeramente, ¿solo tendría que escribir?– Limpiará todos los galardones que ha recibido Slytherin desde su fundación. Fue hace mas de quinientos años; esos son muchos años y muchos trofeos –Ron volvió a bajar la mirada, claro que no obtendría un castigo tan condescendiente como el que había recibido Malfoy. La profesora regresó a su trabajo–. Que tenga una buena noche, señor Weasley.

Esa fue la salida que le dio la profesora McGonagall para que se retirara. Ron dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

– ¡Ah!, señor Weasley –La voz de la profesora lo hizo regresar. Tenía la vista por encima de sus gafas directo hacia Ron y su bolígrafo lo apuntaba– Creo que ya se enteró del próximo castigo que tendrá si vuelve a enfrascarse en otra pelea. Lo mejor será que se mantenga fuera de problemas –La mirada de la profesora McGonagall le dijo que estaba hablando en serio y lo mejor sería que tomara muy en cuenta su advertencia. Ron suspiró, tendría que cuidar sus pasos.

Salió lentamente del despacho directo al pasillo de trofeos.

––

Se secó el sudor de la frente, llevaba tres horas limpiando trofeos y galardones y aun no terminaba ni siquiera con los primeros cien años de la fundación del colegio.

El pasillo de los trofeos, en el edificio de la biblioteca, era conformado por cerca de treinta metros de pared con enormes vitrinas que contaban la historia del colegio.

Refunfuñando y soltando pestes contra los trofeos de la casa que tenía que limpiar, y contra la casa en general, tomó el galardón siguiente. _Corvus Malfoy. Premio Anual_ se leía en él. Lo regresó de inmediato a su lugar.

¡Eso si que no estaba dispuesto a hacer! No limpiaría a los antepasados de Malfoy, el causante de que él estuviera ahí haciendo eso.

Ocultó el galardón detrás de todos los demás trofeos y aventó el trapo que ocupaba para limpiar. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el vidrio y agazapó sus piernas a su cuerpo, descansó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza. Estaba cansado y hartó de estar ahí. ¡Era viernes por la noche! La fiesta que cada semana se armaba en la sala común debería de estar poniéndose de lo lindo.

Maldijo repetidas veces y golpeó el suelo con su pie. Estaba furioso. FURIOSO. Pero recordó algo y sonrió. Malfoy había quedado con una tremenda cortada en la cara y un ojo morado que tardaría en sanar.

Se tocó su propio ojo izquierdo, todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fue una pelea, había desaparecido. Las medicinas que le dio Hermione fueron realmente efectivas, casi milagrosas.

_Hermione… _

Susurró su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Realmente quería saber qué le pasaba con ella, era algo realmente nuevo, extraño e irreconocible la forma en la que él cambiaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Él normalmente no era para nada agresivo ni se encontraba en una pelea verbal con tan solo cruzar unas palabras, ¿con ella? Ron resopló, con ella parecía convertirse en algo natural. ¿Por qué?

El eco de unos pasos que se agilizaban lo hicieron levantar la vista justo en el momento que un cuerpo diminuto daba la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y parecía caer sobre la pared. Así, solamente, se dejó caer hasta quedar apoyada con la espalda sobre la pared y agazapó todo su cuerpo contra ella.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿qué hacer? Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla así, tal vez estaba herida o algo.

Escuchó unos sollozos y sin pensarlo más se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia ella, temía asustarla.

¿Qué estaría haciendo alguien en la biblioteca a las ocho de la noche, y en viernes?

Tentó cada paso que daba; las luces que iluminaban el pasillo eran muy tenues y la oscuridad de la noche cada vez entraba más hasta dejar el lugar en penumbras. Ron se guió tocando los estantes hasta llegar al otro lado, hasta llegar con esa desconocida que necesitaba ayuda, consuelo urgente.

Los suaves sollozos cada vez se convertían en un llanto a punto de salir.

Llegó hasta ella y se puso de cunclillas. La chica rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos sus piernas atrayéndolas hacia así, mientras escondía su cara entre ellas. Su llanto era cada vez más difícil de detener, que era lo que intentaba hacer, sin éxito.

El cabello castaño rizado le caía suelto por todos lados impidiendo verle su cara o por lo menos ver el escudo de su playera para ver a qué casa pertenecía.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ron despacio y tranquilo. Ella de inmediato se agazapó aun más a la pared y se refugió más a su cuerpo–. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Reiteró la pregunta y ella fue subiendo suavemente su cara, los suaves tonos marrones de sus ojos fue lo primero que observó junto con la delicadeza de sus mejillas, pero ambos se veían opacados por los matices rojos que reflejaban su llanto, su dolor. Cuando mostró su cara por completo la reconoció de inmediato, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Hermione Granger estaba metida en sus pensamientos más de lo que desearía.

Ron se quedó con la mirada fija sobre ella. No la conocía para nada bien, pero desde el momento en que la conoció se dio cuenta de algo, ella era una persona fuerte, con carácter, no podía derrumbarse por algo simple, debía de haberle pasado algo grave, pero, ¿qué? o ¿quién?

Ron apretó los labios y soltó un gruñido. _Malfoy… _

– ¿Q-qué ha-ha-ces aquí? –Hipó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

– Cumplo mi castigo –Respondió Ron aun cavilando suposiciones de lo que pudo haberle pasado. No se quedaría con la duda–. ¿Qué te pasó?

Hermione desvió la vista aun hipando y con lágrimas sueltas que se negaban a quedarse en sus ojos llevó sus manos a su pecho y tocó un pequeño colguije de mariposa que llevaba puesto desde el primer día que la conoció. Era bastante bonito y seguramente guardaba algún recuerdo, la efusividad que ponía al querer tenerlo entre sus manos era muchísima.

– No-no m-me pa-pa-sa n-na-da –Logró gimotear y se deslizó hacia arriba con la espalda pegada a la pared.

– Esto –Ron también se levantó y con el dorso de su mano rozó la piel de sus mejillas quitando algunas lágrimas–, no es nada. –Hizo una mueca enfadado. Quería sacarle la verdad y lo haría. Por su propio bien, por el de ella.

Ella siguió gimoteando y sollozando sin emitir palabra alguna. No quería decir nada, esa era la razón y Ron no podía obligarla, no después del trato que llevaban dándose desde que se conocieron. Hostilidad, hostilidad, peleas, peleas. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser una persona que algunas veces requería la ayuda de quien pudiera brindársela. Y Ron quería ayudarla, quería protegerla.

Hermione pasó sus manos por toda su cara quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que aun viajaban pos sus mejillas, restregó sus ojos para que las lágrimas dejaran de salir; cuando terminó, respiró profundamente y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mas falsa que un billete de dos dólares.

– No me pasa nada –Reiteró con su voz normal y aparentemente calmada. Caminó unos pasos alejándose de Ron, poniéndose de frente a las vitrinas y de espaldas a él.

Ron soltó aire sonoramente. Esa chica si que era todo un caso.

– Mira, se que nos hemos llevado muy mal desde que nos conocimos, relativamente hace poco. –Empezó Ron y Hermione volteó la mirada por sobre su hombro para verlo– Puedo sentir que yo no te caigo bien y tú a mi… –Un matiz de duda se creó en su voz. ¿No le caía bien? No, eso no era verdad, lo que pasaba era que no la conocía bien y la forma en cómo la conoció y los sucesos que le siguieron a esas "presentaciones" no fueron las normales– Bueno, en realidad no me caes mal. Simplemente no te conozco realmente. Sea como sea, si necesitas ayuda o algo, siempre estoy por aquí. –Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras dirigía su vista al techo. Era un techo muy bonito…

No, la verdad era que no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado, puesto que acababa de decir algo que realmente no tenía intención de decir. ¿Siempre estoy aquí? ¿Por qué rayos dijo esa idiotez? Él nunca decía ese tipo de cosas. ¡NUNCA!

Se creó un silencio entre los dos y un gélido aire se coló por una pequeña ventana al inicio del pasillo provocando un chillido. El cabello de Hermione empezó a revolotear frenéticamente y ella lo pasó por detrás de su oreja para aplacarlo.

– Ronald, yo…

Ron seguía con la vista clavada en el techo, se sentía un idiota.

– Es decir, tu…

Alejó su vista del techo y vio a Hermione darse la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa en le rostro, solo unos milímetros de sonrisa, pero una en verdad sincera.

– Tú tampoco me caes mal. –Aseguró.

Ron abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y empezó a mover su cabeza a todos los lados posibles. En verdad que esa chica era todo un caso, un completo caso.

– Y… entonces, ¿me vas a decir que te pasó? –Preguntó Ron de pronto. Al parecer, habían pactado algo como el inicio de una amistad, una rara amistad acompañada de seguramente peleas diarias y frustraciones continúas.

Hermione bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar. La fiereza que su mirada había mostrado unos días antes se veía invadida por un miedo y dolor inaudito, y él quería protegerla, lo único que quería era protegerla.

– Yo… no puedo –Declaró. Negó varias veces con su cabeza y apretó sus labios. Unas nuevas lágrimas trataban de salir.

– ¿Es tan grave que no me lo puedes decir?

– Es algo que no entenderías.

– Podría intentarlo. –Sonrió de medio lado tratando de convencerla. Quería ayudarla, realmente quería ayudarla.

– No debes involucrarte, no quiero involucrarte… –Su voz se quebró. Sollozó nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el llanto le negó las palabras.

Ron estaba realmente confundido, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para ponerla así? Cuando se peleó con Malfoy parecía implacable, decidida, cuando se topó con Snape también, tenía una fuerza interna increíble, y ahora, parecía una tierna persona indefensa a la espera del cuidado de alguien, de protección.

Su llanto se acrecentó y Ron no pudo soportarlo.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó. Hermione se sobresaltó un segundo dando un respingo, pero en seguida se relajo, aunque no así su llanto.

Ron empezó a sobar lentamente su espalda y a acariciar su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. Hermione, aun cubriéndose el rostro, se hundió en el pecho de Ron temblando y con su llanto mas desbordado.

– Si no quieres decirme nada, no lo hagas, no te obligaré –_Por ahora._ A completó Ron en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que alguien le había hecho algo, y si había sido Malfoy vengándose por el castigo, se enteraría y lo haría pagar, seguro que lo haría.

Sintió el asentimiento de Hermione en su pecho y la abrazó aun más fuerte. Un instinto de protección se apoderó de él. Parecía una frágil personita a punto de derrumbarse si alguien no era capaz de retenerla, y él quería hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos cinco días, quería hacerlo.

– Tranquila –Pidió Ron antes de que unos fuertes y ruidosos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo.

– ¡RON! ¡Hago de todo para que por una vez en la vida me permitieran regresar en viernes…!

_Oh, Demonios _Maldijo Ron internamente; no fue para nada difícil reconocer la voz de Harry proveniente del inicio del pasillo.

– ¡¿Y qué me encuentro?! –Su tono de voz parecía realmente enfadado, no quería llegar a verlo, seguramente tendría esa mirada de odio– ¡Me encuentro con que estás castigado! ¡CASTIGADO! ¡Se suponía que no volverías a peleas, lo prometiste, lo prometimos! –Enfatizó más la última palabra.

Ron bajó la mirada y vio a Hermione reprimiendo su sollozo, había olvidado por un segundo que la tenía en un abrazo protector.

– ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

La voz de Harry cada vez se volvía más cercana. Separó delicadamente a Hermione de su cuerpo, la verdad no quería que Harry lo encontrara así.

– ¡Y seguramente todo por una tontería!

Ron resopló molesto. ¿Una tontería? ¡Claro que no había sido una tontería!

Harry lanzó unas maldiciones más, antes de que Ron alcanzara a distinguirlo a unos cuantos metros de él bajo la tenue luz del lugar.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –Repitió de nuevo acercándose directamente a Ron.

Hermione se separó por completo de Ron y empezó a limpiarse las traicioneras lágrimas que ya habían marcado todo su rostro; se puso atrás de Ron mientras Harry se acercaba peligrosamente.

Tenía una mueca en el rostro y sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas. Decir que estaba enojado era poco.

– ¿Qué rayos bloqueó tu cerebro para que te pelearas? –Reclamó saber Harry cuando llegó y se plantó frente a Ron.

– ¡Ya cálmate, Harry! –Pidió Ron.

– ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

– Muy simple, respiras profundamente y olvidas que me quieres matar. –Ron trató de bromear un poco. Harry tenía esa expresión en el rostro de cuando desea tomarlo por el cuello y darle una buena sacudida, contraía los labios fuertemente y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperado.

Ron no dijo nada mas, sabía que el enojo de Harry tenía sus causas. La promesa que habían hecho a McGonagall a sus padres y a todo el consejo sobre ya comportarse por lo que les quedaba del año escolar también fue una promesa entre ellos, una silenciosa promesa de alejarse de cualquier problema, o lograr que despidieran al profesor de Pociones, pero siendo eso realmente difícil, al parecer comportarse era la única solución de su salvación.

Harry sonrió disimuladamente en uno de sus movimientos de cabeza. Ron brincó internamente, Harry olvidaría lo que había pasado, aunque claro, seguramente exigiría una explicación de sus acciones, la pelea.

Unos leves sollozos se escucharon tras Ron; Hermione aun seguía mal. Ron volteó su cara por encima de su hombro hacia ella, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía verla con claridad, solo la escuchó respirar profundamente.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! –Empezó Harry con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y echando un vistazo detrás de Ron– Al parecer no estás pasando tan mal tu castigo como yo lo pensé. –Levantó sus cejas repetidas veces pidiendo una explicación de la chica que se hallaba tras él.

Ron vio a Harry y luego a Hermione, se pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cómo explicarle que ella era la causa de que se hubiera peleado apenas al inicio de la semana? ¿Cómo decirle que era increíble la manera en que logró ser salvado por ella con tan solo palabras? y ¿Cómo lograr decirle que esa pequeña adolescente era más terca que una mula y lo sacaba de quicio fácilmente?, también ¿Cómo explicarle que por alguna razón llevaba diez minutos llorando y él lo único que quería hacer era protegerla? ¿Cómo explicarle que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla? ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso a Harry?, pero por sobre todo ¿Cómo explicarse todo eso a él mismo?

Hermione dejó de sollozar por completo y dio media vuelta lentamente; seguramente había escuchado lo que Harry dijo.

– Harry –Llamó su atención y extendió una mano hacia Hermione para presentarla–, ella es una nueva alumna de Gryffindor, llegó a la escuela el lunes.

En cuanto Hermione quedó de frente a Harry y dio un paso hacia la luz, Harry se puso serio y repentinamente su boca se abrió, se quedó por completo pasmado y estático. Ron alzó una ceja confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba?

– Se llama…

– Hermione… –Interrumpió Harry en un susurro desconcertado.

Ron hizo una mueca confundido y frunció el entrecejo. Volteó a ver a Hermione, tenía un brillo en la mirada, las lágrimas volverían a salir de inmediato, pero esta vez no era de miedo, parecían ser de felicidad, de… ¿ilusión?

– ¿Harry? –Susurró Hermione insegura, su mentón empezó a temblar sin poder parar. Se quedó con la mirada fija y profunda sobre Harry, él estaba también enfocado en ella y solo en ella–. ¡Harry! –Exclamó y una sonrisa que Ron no había visto en ella desde que había llegado a la escuela inundó su cara, y Ron debía de reconocerlo, era esplendorosa.

Harry también sonrió enormemente y antes de que Ron se diera cuenta Hermione corrió hacia Harry y se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, Harry correspondió gustoso al abrazo.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta y una mueca le siguió sobre sus labios. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**como veran, (o tal vez ni en cuenta) este capitulo es por completo diferente**

****

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	8. Amenaza Y Reencuentro

**__****Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Amenaza y reencuentro**

_El sufrimiento a veces atrae felicidad, solo desearía que esa felicidad pudiera ser permanente. _

Hermione salió de la biblioteca después de conseguir el libro de la segunda guerra mundial que necesitaba leer para terminar su tarea. Con el libro en mano se le antojó ir a orillas del lago para poder leerlo.

Estaba sentada a orillas del lago con en libro en sus piernas y una manzana en la mano. Había elegido esa como su parte favorita del colegio. Era especialmente tranquila para pasar el rato y leer muy a gusto. A pesar del viento gélido y del frío que tenía le gustaba estar ahí, sencillamente se sentía felizmente tranquila.

Aunque su felicidad y tranquilidad iniciaban con unos ojos azules electrizantes que cada vez que los veía parecían hipnotizarla y acelerarle el corazón para después pararlo y de nuevo iniciar; y terminaba con el contacto cálido de unas manos por sobre su cuerpo. Sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás antes había conocido empezaban a perturbarle la mente.

Dio una mordida a su manzana con los tonos carmesís inundando sus mejillas. Dio vuelta a la hoja horrorizada; leía las cifras exorbitantes de los millones y millones de personas que habían muerto a causa de una maldita guerra que ni siquiera habían declarado ellos sino sus tontos gobernantes con ansias de grandeza, de poder. Y toda esa guerra fue iniciada por unos pocos para después inmiscuirse todo un mundo para darle fin, pero con ello también fue el fin de pueblos enteros, de ciudades enteras, vida o muerte era lo único que existía en ese tiempo.

_Vida o muerte. Vida o muerte. Vida o muerte. _

Resonó en su cabeza varias veces. Le recordó tanto a su situación...

– ¡Vaya! Al fin veo a Granger sin Weasley –Una siseante voz le hizo hacer una mueca de asco. Dio la vuelta a la hoja.

– ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

– Nada, yo solo estoy paseando por mi colegio. –Respondió sentándose a un lado de Hermione; ella se movió incomoda lejos de él.

– Molestando por el colegio, querrás decir. –Soltó dándole una mordida a su manzana. Quería alejarlo a patadas de ella, había algo en él que le caía terriblemente mal, era como un sentimiento de autoprotección que le decía que se alejara de él, que solo provocaría daño y maldad su presencia.

Malfoy no contestó, solo se quedó ahí sentado sin decir nada. Hermione siguió pasando hojas pero ya no las leía, simplemente estaba a la espera de que él se fuera, ella había llegado primero, ella tenía el derecho de quedarse ahí, no se iría solo porque él llegó a molestar.

El viento helado que llegaba desde el lago lo hacía con una tenue brisa de agua que congelaba aun más el cuerpo; Hermione se afianzó la bufanda al cuello y la chaqueta mas al cuerpo, no quería enfermarse.

– ¿Sabías lo difícil que es encontrarte? –Preguntó Malfoy de pronto y Hermione por primera vez volteó a verlo. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?– Si, tus archivos son demasiado confusos.

Hermione realmente perdió el hilo de las ideas.

– Primero fue difícil encontrar tus documentos en los archivos del colegio, tenían una especie de clave encriptado que me lo impidió –El corazón de Hermione empezó a dar unos latidos dolorosos y rápidos; un calor inundó su pecho. ¿Para qué Malfoy querría sus archivos?– Pero teniendo influencias entre alumnos de Ravenclaw (la casa de los cerebritos) fue fácil conseguir a un Hacker que los obtuviera para mi.

Hermione lo dejó continuar con su monologo, no estaba diciendo todo eso porque si, había un punto al cual quería llegar. Y ella lo quería escuchar ya.

– Cuando leí tus archivos me di cuenta de que son sorprendentes. Haz pisado colegios en todo el mundo; desde Japón hasta los Estados Unidos. Fue realmente increíble –Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa siniestra, que no presagiaba nada bueno–, pero revisándolos detenidamente me di cuenta de algo interesante. Entre las escuelas donde estuviste en Estados Unidos estaba marcado dos meses en Yale. –Hermione palideció, ¿por qué rayos los agentes del SIS habían puesto Yale?– Y yo me pregunto ¿cómo es que una estudiante de nivel preparatoria entraría a una universidad a los quince años? Además, no hablamos de una simple universidad, ¡hablamos de Yale!, si sabes lo que quiero decir…

Malfoy sonrió triunfador. Hermione volteó la vista, pusieron a Yale seguramente porque tenían la clave de esa escuela y la necesitaban para los papeles. Lo mejor hubiera sido poner una maldita escuela para todos sus cursos. Pero querían darle la oportunidad de poder hablar de algo real en el colegio, algo real como de todos los lugares que había visitado, pero sin poner la escuela real. Mala idea, resultó ser una mala idea.

– Me di a la tarea de buscar más. Y, ¿sabes a dónde me llevó toda la investigación? –Malfoy incitaba a que Hermione le diera una respuesta, cosa que no logró. Una porque Hermione estaba paralizada, otra, porque no quería decir mas de lo que probablemente ya sabía–. De una manera sorprendente llegué a los archivos del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, del SIS.

Hermione palideció por completo, y sus pulmones empezaron a batallar para contener el aire, su corazón empezó a bombear más rápidamente la sangre a su cuerpo. Estaba asustada.

– Ya sabes, un Hacker siempre puede entrar a donde sea –Malfoy sacó una carpeta negra de debajo del abrigo que llevaba y empezó a ojearla. Hermione se sintió desfallecer, dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó viendo fijamente a esa carpeta–. La mayoría de las cosas no tengo idea de a que se refieren. Marcan medicamentos, investigaciones y cosas científicas que nunca he entendido, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo interesante? –Detuvo el paso de las hojas en una en especifico y le mostró un pequeño párrafo que resaltaba por el color amarillo del marca texto que se había usado sobre él– Esta nota de un atentado en Bulgaria que sufriste hace menos de dos semanas. –Sonrió de nuevo cerrando la carpeta–. Si, realmente interesante.

Hermione no sabía realmente cuánto sabía Malfoy y qué tan peligroso se volvería, eso era realmente lo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

– Como sabrás, siempre se deben de contar con conocidos dentro del bando bueno, pero también en el bando malo. Y mi familia los tiene. Hice una llama y me enteré que tienes un pasado ligado al Señor Tenebroso desde antes de que tuvieras uso de razón. Y ese pasado te convierte en la última pieza del rompecabezas que necesita para renacer.

Malfoy tenía una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, seguramente el sufrimiento que se estaba formando en la cara de Hermione era como un deleite para los sentidos de Malfoy, no había mucha duda.

– Hay personas que te están buscando por todas partes, no precisamente para saludarte –Continuó con su perversa sonrisa. Hermione estaba trastornada por las palabras― Si yo doy un chivato a las personas correctas, no dudes que terminaras en una celda a manos de aquel Señor Tenebroso que viene a regresar las cosas a un orden antiguo donde los nobles estaban por encima de la escoria.

Malfoy con sus palabras y su mirada quiso decir _de la escoria como tú, como los de este colegio, por encima de aquello que no son como yo… _Hermione estaba segura que esas palabras son las que Malfoy quería agregar.

Pero no era momento de pensar en él. Era momento de pensar en ella, en todos.

– ¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡No sabes lo que puedes provocar! –Hermione se puso de pie dejando que la manzana cayera de su mano hasta quedar tendida en el suelo y empezar a rodar rumbo al lago. Sus lágrimas querían salir desmesuradamente, una aprensión en el pecho la sometía–. Puede haber… puede haber… ¡Puede haber una catástrofe, Malfoy! –Solo pensar en ello la llevaba a una cólera enorme, pero también a un abatimiento desolador.

– Lo del lunes no se iba a quedar así… –Su voz era sucia y áspera mientras se levantaba, no le importaba lo que acababa de escuchar–. Aunque tengo que admitir algo, no pensé en encontrar algo así cuando empecé a investigar, creo que esto resultará muy divertido, mucho muy divertido. –Soltó una risa que congeló a Hermione–. Si no quieres que nadie se entere tendrás que hacer lo que yo pida –Sonrió de medio lado como si todo lo que acababa de decir solo fuera una charla banal, común, corriente y no con la magnitud de lo que realmente significaba o tal vez esa magnitud solo la veía ella y no él–. Y no le digas nada a nadie o haré una llamada.

Hermione se quedó ahí, con el viento colándose bajo sus ropas y removiendo su cabello hasta dejarlo desordenado. Sus labios querían soltar todos los improperios y maldiciones que conocía y dejar que su garganta soltara un grito que la desgarrara; sus ojos querían empezar a soltar todas las lágrimas de una vida que se podía echar a bajo por un tonto adolescente de preparatorio que no tenía idea de lo que sus acciones podía provocar, ¿o si?

––

Caminó desolada por mas horas de las que se dio cuenta, hasta terminar refugiándose entre las frías paredes del edificio de la biblioteca. Por una extraña razón encontró la puerta abierta, pero no le importó lo inexplicable del caso, lo agradecía, la biblioteca siempre la hacía sentir bien.

Dentro de ese espacio donde nadie más se encontraba sus ojos arrojaron todas las lágrimas que podían y sus piernas empezaron a reclamar un avance más rápido y continuo; trataba de alejarse de lo que hacía unas horas había pasado.

Cuando su cuerpo sintió la dureza de la pared en su espalda y el viento gélido a su alrededor se sintió realmente sola, exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba para sacar toda esa frustración, miedo, enojo de su sistema.

Pero encontrarse con Ron jamás estuvo en sus planes, pero al final lo agradeció, la sutileza de sus palabras, la delicadeza de su voz al hablar, la profundidad de sus ojos y la sincera preocupación en ellos, la suavidad de su mano rozando su mejilla, la fuerza de sus brazos sosteniéndola y la protección de su abrazo. Si, al final había agradecido enormemente encontrarse a Ron.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrarlo a él.

Lo observó con ojos vidriosos y lágrimas iniciaron un recorrido que ese día habían repasado mas veces de las que desearía. Tenía una cara tan familiar, unos ojos verdes esmeralda que traspasaban su mirada por unos lentes redondos, facciones exactas que aun guardaba en la memoria, y la cicatriz, como sello característico, se hallaba como siempre en un intento de ser disimulada por el flequillo de la frente.

Era él, definitivamente era él, el único con capacidad de entenderla, de protegerla, de quererla… Empezó a sonreír como una idiota y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se aventó a su cuello. Él, algo consternado, correspondió.

Era tan reconfortante sentir su presencia. En cuanto lo vio y reconoció, sus sentimientos se desbordaron. No comprendió por qué él estaba ahí, pero no le importó, lo agradeció. Tenían más de seis años sin verse y realmente lo llevaba extrañando cada día de esos años.

– Hermione… Hermione, ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó abrazándola con mayor intensidad– ¿Realmente eres tú?

Sus lágrimas y sollozos le impidieron articular palabra, solo se aferraba al chico que conocía desde pequeña, un chico pelinegro, con unos lindos ojos y una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba. El chico que ella recordaba no era tan diferente en comparación con el que tenía enfrente, lo notaba más alto, llevándole mínimo diez centímetros, su cabello mas largo de lo usual y su físico mejoraba un poco, aunque seguía igual de flacucho que antes. Su rostro parecía intacto, su cicatriz en forma de rayo se mostraba a lo alto de su frente marcándolo de por vida.

Después de ser reconfortada en sus brazos se tranquilizó y se separó un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo, los ojos de él denotaban una inmensa preocupación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Escuchar el tono preocupado y tenso de su voz era como recordar el pasado y sentir como si nunca hubiera transcurrido el tiempo.

– Harry, han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos… –Seis años eran mucho.

– ¿Por qué no he sabido de ti? –Preguntó Harry rozando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano borrando rastros de las lágrimas derramadas.

– Lo tengo prohibido, las medidas de seguridad se han intensificado –Se justificó viéndolo a los ojos sintiendo una calidez inmensa al recibir una sonrisa de aceptación.

– Te entiendo, yo también vivo en eso, pero vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Aquí estudio –Una sonrisa de satisfacción se abrió en torno a la cara de Harry antes de contestar.

– Es obvio, y no me refiero a eso –Hermione quiso decir _Lo sé_, pero se contuvo– Quiero decir que ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

– Yo… preferiría decirlo después –Pidió dulcemente y volteando la cara.

– Está bien –Concedió Harry, no podía obligarla a nada. Al menos, no aun.

– Harry, ¿por qué no sabía que estudiabas aquí? –Preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema y porque realmente quería saberlo. La tristeza de su voz fue obvia, pero es que de haberlo sabido hubiera escogido Hogwarts como su colegio desde hacía mucho tiempo antes.

– Son pocos los que conocen esa información. Las medidas de seguridad son muchas. –Harry agachó la cabeza mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de descontento.

– ¿Por qué no podemos ser adolescentes normales, Harry? –Preguntó separándose de él y abrazándose a sí misma con sus brazos.

– Porque no lo somos… –Respondió Harry volviéndola a abrazar.

– Ejem, ejem –Un carraspeo los interrumpió haciéndose notar.

Hermione se separó de Harry y se dio la vuelta. Ron estaba cruzado de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca en el rostro. Se veía… enojado podría ser una palabra bastante pequeña para reflejar lo que mostraba. Aunque mas que enojado tal vez confundido era como estaba. Hermione no supo el por qué, pero terminó sonrojándose levemente.

Hizo una tonta mueca y saludó con la mano a Ron; sabía que era una estupidez hacerlo, pero quería que se relajara y quitara ese enojo de su rostro. Hermione sonrió ampliamente hacía Ron y él, milagrosamente, le sonrió también; suspiró y agachó la cabeza rompiendo el amarre de sus brazos dejando caerlos cada uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, volvió a levantar la vista y su mirada volvía a ser normal, conocida.

– ¿Sería posible que…? –Pedía explicaciones por segunda vez en una noche, ¿debería decirle la verdad o una simple explicación bastaría? Ron golpeó a la nada eliminando la pregunta del aire– Olvídenlo, creo que ya no deseo saberlo. –Se sentó en el suelo y tomó el trapo que ocupaba para su trabajo de limpieza.

Hermione alzó una ceja desconcertada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Volteó a ver a Harry quien encaramó sus hombros en señal de que no sabía qué pasaba. Caminó hacía ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

– No te preocupes, él siempre ha sido muy extraño –Le susurró y Hermione sonrió débilmente. Si, Ron era muy extraño, más extraño que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido jamás.

Ron se dio cuenta de su cuchicheo y los volteó a ver molesto, tomó otro trofeo y lo talló energéticamente, Hermione estuvo segura por un momento de que lo rompería, aunque no sucedió.

– Ron –Llamó Harry, el pelirrojo volteó no muy feliz–, ¿en qué consiste tu castigo?

– Limpiar todos los trofeos de Slytherin –Respondió amargamente.

– Puaj –Soltó Harry acompañado de una mueca de asco–. Eso es peor que limpiar los baños.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry.

– Gracias por los ánimos, _amigo_ –Contestó Ron, dándole un énfasis y significado diferente a la ultima palabra.

– De nada, de nada –Jugó Harry– Y, ¿me vas a decir por qué te castigaron?

Hermione palideció, no quería que Harry se enterara de lo ocurrido, no ahora, no de ese modo, no por Ron.

– Pues…

– Harry, vete –Interrumpió Hermione soltándose del abrazo de Harry.

– ¿Eh? –Soltaron los dos chicos.

– Harry, vete –Repitió Hermione apuntando al pelinegro– Ahora –Afianzó.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó desconcertado.

– Vienes cansado de no se donde y solo estás interrumpiendo a Ronald que quiere terminar con su castigo antes de que la media noche caiga –Aseguró lo mas seria y segura posible.

– Tú… estas rara –Aseguró– ¿Irás conmigo? –Preguntó un segundo siguiente.

– No –Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ella debía de decirle lo que había pasado el primer día o se molestaría mucho, así que necesitaba hablar con Ron antes de que él pudiera hablar con Harry.

– Hermione…

– No –Le interrumpió Hermione con una mirada mandona en el rostro, una mirada que le salía muy bien– Harry, por favor –Suplicó, Harry alzó una ceja desconcertado y vio pausadamente a Hermione y luego a Ron una y otra vez– Vete– Repitió, Harry seguía confundido– Ahora –Mandó mas fuerte y seguramente. Harry hizo una mueca pero se rindió.

– Acabo de llegar y no se muchas de las cosas que pasaron en la semana, no se que traigan ustedes dos, pero lo averiguaré, sabes que lo haré, Hermione. –Aseguró Harry ahora siendo él quien apuntaba a Hermione.

– Lo se, Harry –_Lamentablemente, lo sé_… Susurró en su mente.

Harry cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, subió y bajó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, por el momento.

– Bueno, ya me tendrás que decir que pasó toda la semana, y la querré con detalles –Hermione volteó la cara y se sonrojó, detalles significaba cada segundo de la semana, ¡claro que no le diría todo! Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la imagen de la fuente. ¡No le diría eso!

Después llegó la imagen de Malfoy. Su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrío, no, no quería que se enterara de eso ni que había estado llorando apenas unos segundos antes de que llegó, también de eso tenía que hablar con Ron.

– Ya vete, Harry –Dijo Hermione y con la fuerza de su cuerpo volteó a Harry y empezó a empujarlo para que caminara rápidamente.

– Ya, ya, cálmate. Ya me voy.

Lo vio alejarse con prontitud, aunque la verdad quería correr e irse con él; había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar y solo él podría comprenderlas y solo él podría confortarla.

– Si que eres extraña. No logro comprenderte –Escuchó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas.

Se volteó y lo encontró a solo medio metro de ella.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Logró preguntar.

– Dos segundos antes de que llegara Harry llorabas amargamente y ahora hasta sonríes sin más –Llevó una mano a sus labios, una sonrisa los enmarcaba. Ni siquiera se había percatado, pero es que el sentir a Harry cerca lograba eso y más. Hacía años que no tenía a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, tan cerca como esa noche.

Hermione reprimió su sonrisa.

– No es que me moleste –Soltó Ron y se sonrojó levemente, Hermione dejó de reprimir sus labios, además de que ahora volvía a sonreír pero no por Harry, si no por él. Ron volteó la vista antes de hablar– Digo, me refiero a que es mejor verte sonriendo que llorando.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar con los trofeos. Hermione lo siguió y tomando un trapo del montón y un trofeo de la fila empezó a frotar el dorado metal.

– ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó desconcertado Ron.

– Creo que eres inteligente, dedúcelo –Soltó Hermione mordazmente. Ok, no era su intención hacerlo, pero es que con Ron se volvía tan… tan… ¿fluido? ¿normal? ¿agradable?

– Sé que es lo que estás haciendo –Respondió rodando los ojos– Me refiero a ¿Por qué?

– Muy simple –Aseveró Hermione– Yo fui la causante de tu pelea, yo soy quien debería de limpiar la mitad de todo esto –Declaró y Ron estaba a punto de replicar, solo que ella lo acalló– Y no te estaba diciendo para buscar tu aprobación, solo te estaba avisando.

Ron se quedó con las palabras en la punta de los labios, tuvo que tragárselas. Sonrió soltando el aire. Hermione volteó a verlo, seguramente estaba loca, pero esa sonrisa era hermosa, de medio lado, mostrando parte de su dentadura, con la cabeza agachada y el cabello cayéndole por sobre su cara y con los ojos cerrados negando insistentemente. Si, era simplemente hermoso.

– Estás loca –Declaró Ron y continuó limpiando en silencio.

––

No hubo más interrogatorio, ni siquiera para tratar de averiguar quién era Harry para ella o ella qué era para él. ¡Nada! Solo se escuchaba el rechinido de los trofeos e insignias que se hacían más brillantes a cada pasada del trapo.

Cuando solo faltaba una cuarta parte de todos los trofeos Hermione se tomó el valor para hablar, necesitaba rogar para que lo pasado esa noche quedara solo entre ellos.

– Ronald –Le habló, él hizo una pequeña mueca, aun no le agradaba que le dijera por su nombre completo, pero ya no replicaba, empezaba a acostumbrarse– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Ron volteó hacia ella.

– Depende –Enunció– La verdad es que no me gusta matar personas.

Hermione soltó una risita y rodó los ojos.

– No te preocupes, no estaba pensando en un asesinato –_Aunque… _La imagen de Malfoy por lo menos golpeado soltó a su mente. _No_ se dijo a si misma, no inmiscuiría a Ron mas de lo que ya había estado, no quería ocasionarle mas problemas.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Crees que…? –Se puso nerviosa, ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedirle? Eran solo unas cuantas palabras para que Harry no se enterara de nada, bueno, lo que pasaba es que tenía miedo de sacar de nuevo ese tema y el hiciera preguntas que ella no quería contestar.

– ¿Creo que…? –Impulsó a que continuara.

Tomo aire antes de decirlo.

– ¿Crees que podría quedar entre nosotros lo que pasó esta noche? –Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior– No quiero que Harry se entere –Agregó.

Ron se quedó pensativo por un segundo con la vista al techo.

– Está bien. –Respondió mas pronto de lo que Hermione esperó y eso la desconcertó.

– ¿Así nada mas?

– Si.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque esperaré a que tú me digas lo que pasó –Aseguró tomando un trofeo mas entre sus manos y continuando con su labor de limpieza– Porque tendré la explicación, ¿cierto? –Se detuvo con el trapo y se quedó con la vista fija sobre ella.

Hermione bufó ruidosamente. Estaba atrapada, era decírselo a Harry o decírselo a Ron. Harry podría romperle la cara a Malfoy y después contárselo al SIS, lo que ocasionaría realmente muchos, muchos problemas; Ron… bueno, no tenía idea de qué podría hacer él, pero no debía de ser tan grave.

– Si, tendrás la explicación –Confirmó.

Continuaron limpiando hasta que Hermione recordó algo.

– Y lo que pasó el lunes…

– Tampoco se lo diré –Lo cortó él sabiendo lo que quería– Pero tengo que decir que solo necesita estar media hora en el salón de clases mañana para enterarse, si no es que ya lo hizo –La previno y Hermione decayó.

– Lo sé, se lo tendré que decir mañana –Aseguró. Ron tenía una mirada de confusión en el rostro y Hermione sabía exactamente por qué. Era simple, ella la tendría si las preguntas de por qué, cómo y de dónde conocía a Harry también se albergaran en su cerebro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**mmm... me quieren matar¿? cambie el como se dieron las cosas de la amenaza de Malfoy y eso porque lo que había hecho antes con un tono _sexual-fisico _simplemente no era lo apropiado para la historia, no iba por ahi la cosa. **

**asi que lo cambie, aun asi me querrán aunque sea un poco¿? *_***

**tengo que decir que me gusto como quedó (:**

****

**y ya saben: para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	9. Emboscada Y Huida

****

**__****Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**

**Hola, hola. Lo sé, lo sé. quieren matarme, descuartizarme y echarme como comida para los perros U_U promeí subir la semana pasada, pero es que fanfiction no dejaba hacerlo, lo juro!! creo que el miercones se reestableció el asunto, pero yo me super ocupe y luego quise terminar bien el nuevo nuevo capitulo, para ya subirlo.**

NOTA: los 10 anteriores capitulos que eran del fic original se han convertido en 12. como¿? no tengo idea. asi que: con el cap 13 regresamos con la historia :D

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9 – Emboscada y huida.

Hermione trató de cumplir su promesa y decirle a Harry lo que había pasado con Malfoy el primer día. Para su sorpresa, el sábado por la mañana ya estaba enterado de todo y hasta con detalles, aunque unas que otras exageraciones, también.

Tuvo que soportar una pequeña reprimenda sobre el hecho de conseguir una pelea el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva y con un sermón; Hermione no hizo más que rodar los ojos y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Aunque empezó a gritar cuando a Ron le soltó toda una sarta de felicitaciones y preguntas sobre lo bien que se había sentido golpear a Malfoy.

Menuda forma de cambiar de actitud siendo que la noche anterior casi lo mataba con la mirada porque había quedado castigado. Hermione quiso golpearlo ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo, Harry realmente era una persona muy importante para ella.

Se conocían desde que tenían poco más de dos años de edad, se criaron juntos, iban a la misma escuela siempre hicieron todo juntos, excepto cuando decidieron que él iría a un colegio y a ella no se lo permitieron.

El domingo, a orillas del lago, aguardando la calidez de la noche, Hermione estaba recostada en el césped con Harry a un lado. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca, simplemente feliz de saberlo junto a ella por el tiempo que el destino les deparase.

– Hermione… –Escuchó el susurro de Harry a su lado.

– ¿Uhm? –Masculló Hermione quedamente, la tranquilidad del lugar le estaba provocando un delicioso sueño.

– ¿Ya me vas a decir qué pasó esta vez para que decidieran recluirte en Hogwarts? –Preguntó de golpe. Hermione se enderezó un poco sosteniéndose sobre su codo para ver directo a Harry; no había cambiado nada, cuando asuntos de ese tipo se trataba jamás se iba por las ramificaciones ni lo blandito, se iba directo a lo que quería saber.

Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Era un recuerdo que, a pesar de su deseo de borrarlo de la memoria, sus sueños y miedos de una nueva afrenta no le permitían olvidar.

– Un ataque… –Susurró. Tenía que contárselo, lo prometió unos días antes.

Harry se sentó a su lado e exhalo el aire de sus pulmones mientras tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, conocía la mirada triste y asustada de ella tan bien, que la reconoció de inmediato.

– Estábamos al sur de Bulgaria, todo parecía estar tranquilo, hacía meses que no había señal alguna de malos presagios. Hasta pensé que al fin me dejarían volver a Londres… –Soltó una risita dolorosa– volver a hablar contigo. –Hizo una nueva pausa y cerró sus ojos recordando con nitidez, antes de decírselo– De hecho de eso íbamos platicando camino a casa…

_Bulgaria era un lugar lindo, la ciudad le agradaba, y más le agradaba el hecho de llevar cuatro meses sin cambiar de residencia. Eso podría significar muchas cosas… _

_Deseaba regresar a su país, llevaba casi seis años en cualquier lugar, excepto en aquel que consideraba su hogar. Y ya que las cosas parecían haberse apaciguado bastante, quien sabe, tal vez al fin le harían caso de regresar. Con una vez más que lo intentara no perdía nada. _

_Durmstrang, l__a escuela a la que asistía, era un internado un tanto ostentoso. Según tenía entendido, a ella asistían los hijos de los más ricos del país. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque la mayoría de los más ricos del país fueran en muchos aspectos de los peores y más peligrosos. _

_La acababan de recoger de la escuela; no la consideraban tan segura como para dejarla los fines de semana. La lujosa camioneta que los trasportaba era exagerada si lo que querían era pasar desapercibidos. Además de que una Hummer no debería ser utilizada en las estrechas calles de la ciudad. _

_Hermione aún estaba molesta por la elección del trasporte. Desde el momento en que vio dirigirse esa camioneta a donde se encontraba, rogó porque no fuera por ella, eran demasiados los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca, y verla subirse a un monstruo como ese no sería algo bueno para su ya gran lista de cosas que los estudiantes odiaban de ella. Pero la dulce voz de Tonks le confirmó sus sospechas al pedirle que subiera. _

_Nymphadora Tonks era la más joven agente que existía en el servicio, y su belleza no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Sus definidas facciones enmarcaban su pequeño rostro que siempre se presentaba risueño y feliz, su cabello, preferiblemente de un color rosa, se alzaba por encima de sus hombros. Su pequeña figura y sus características, propias de una dama, no lo eran cuando se presentaba en un combate, convirtiéndose en un arma mortal._

_Hermione subió muy seria, ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y no había dicho nada, hasta que Tonks decidió ser la que rompería el hielo. _

– _No me vas a agradecer por el espectacular medio de transporte que conseguí hoy._

_Hermione bufó, ¿Agradecerle?, ¿Agradecerle qué?, ¿Qué la haya puesto en evidencia frente a toda la escuela que de por si ya la consideraba de la mafia como todos ellos?_

– _En verdad es fascinante este bebé. Corre a una velocidad increíble, a pesar de lo que se puede pensar de su tamaño._

– _¿Por qué este… tanque…, Tonks? ¿No podías venir en algo más… más… normal?_

– _¡Claro que no! –Su entrecejo se frunció y se corrió unos centímetros alejándose de Hermione, se sintió ofendida– Es mucho el tramo a recorrer, no iba estar dos horas dentro de una carcacha pudiendo disfrutar de la velocidad de esta maravilla._

– _¡Bah! Si querías rapidez le hubieras pedido el Jet a Silvester –Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, pero la cara de Tonks empezó a tomar un matiz carmín en las mejillas que la delataba–. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Se lo pediste?_

– _Vamos Hermione, hace meses que no hay algo de acción, quiero sentir un poco adrenalina en la sangre._

– _Así que te gustaría que nos atacaran, ¡vaya buena protectora! –Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lanzó su mirada por la ventanilla observando como iban dejando poco a poco las diminutas calles que conformaban la ciudad._

– _No te enfades, he estado aburrida y tenía ganas de manejar el X-1, es el nuevo BMW del cielo y acaba de llegar a las instalaciones… –Los ojos de Tonks demostraban un brillo de ilusión que solo ella podía tener por solo pensar en volar– Lástima que no pude conseguirlo… _

– _No es que me enfade Tonks, pero enserio que… –Estaba dispuesta a regañarla un poco, pero la cara de Tonks arrepentida y algo triste, se lo impidió– Bueno… dime ¿Por qué no trajiste el jet?_

– _Porque Sil me hizo darme cuenta de que no habría donde aterrizar –Su rostro parecía decepcionado– Hace meses que no he podido manejar un jet, ni nada que pueda alcanzar mayor velocidad de 180 km/hr, hace meses que no me muevo, a no ser cuando vengo a recogerte. ¡Anda! No seas aguafiestas y déjame disfrutar de estos únicos momentos de diversión. _

_Hermione se dio por vencida, quería mucho a Tonks como para enojarse con ella, ya se había convertido en algo así como su hermana mayor. Llevaban seis años juntas, la primera misión de Tonks al entrar a las líneas del servicio secreto fue estar en el grupo de protección de Hermione. Desde ese entonces no se separaban para nada; ya le habían ofrecido otras misiones a Tonks, más interesantes, peligrosas y, para ella que le gustaba sentir la adrenalina, espectaculares. Pero siempre las rechazó, y Hermione, aunque sintiéndose muy egoísta, agradecía que se quedara. _

– _Pero si tú ni siquiera estás manejando –Apuntó a decir Hermione unos segundos después, percatándose de eso. _

– _¡Ah! Es que estamos esperando salir de la ciudad, tú sabes, no creo que me guste tener algún percance hoy. _

_Hermione sonrió, Tonks era muy propensa a los accidentes, demasiado de hecho. Tenía una larga lista de "aventuras" que terminaban muy, muy mal y con algunos cuantos desastres. Los autos destruidos no serían mucho problema si fuera en una misión, el problema era que simplemente los tomaba para sentir la velocidad máxima que pudiera alcanzar, pero ocasionalmente no lograba controlarla. Los percances llegaban antes de sentir la velocidad, como había pasado con el Lamborghini gallardo, y vaya que destruir ese auto era una cosa difícil. _

– _Aja, eso y que Ojoloco te sentenció que otro incidente más y te quitaría tu licencia de conducir permanentemente._

_Tonks hizo una mueca, pero no contestó nada, sabía que era verdad._

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Hermione veía por la ventana como las grandes paredes de piedra se iban perdiendo para dar vista a la vegetación que se acrecentaba a cada kilómetro recorrido. Su mente retomó la idea que tenía antes de que llegaran por ella, tratar de regresar a Londres. Podría ver como estaban las cosas con Tonks antes de aventurarse a consultarlo con sus padres._

– _Tonks, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

– _Ya lo hiciste –Seguía algo molesta por el desprecio hacia el trasporte, pero Hermione hizo un puchero, aquel que tan bien conocía podía mejorar las cosas– Está bien. ¿Qué fue?_

– _Hace mese que no hay ningún atentado ¿verdad? –Intentó empezar poco a poco para llegar a lo que en verdad quería. _

– _Así es._

– _Últimamente he estado pensando…_

– _Tú siempre estás pensando –Una risita sarcástica de Hermione fue su respuesta ante ese hecho irrefutable. _

– _He estado meditando algo específico –Aclaró Hermione y se puso frente a Tonks para llegar al meollo de todo– Hace meses que no ocurre algo realmente grave._

– _Porque hemos estado protegiéndote muy bien._

– _Sus cuidados son maravillosos, aunque a veces excesivos. –Precisó Hermione, recordando innumerables escapes por tan solo una llamada sospechosa– Ya no hay tanto peligro en el ambiente así que…_

– _Claro que no hay _tanto_ peligro, mira nada más que maravilla de agente está a cargo de tu cuidado –Se pavoneó de sus capacidades con la enorme sonrisa que la caracterizaba. _

– _¡Tonks! Déjame terminar por favor –Exigió Hermione algo alterada, Tonks asintió retomando la compostura– Mi pregunta es, ¿Crees que tenga posibilidades de convencer a mis padres de regresar a Londres?_

_Tonks no pudo contestar de inmediato, la tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. Asumió la compostura que un adulto debería tener, aunque eso le llevara un gran esfuerzo, y empezó a meditar sobre eso. _

– _Lo que tú quieres es volver a verlo, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Tonks, conocía muy bien a Hermione y la historia que involucraba a Harry. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, tal vez le darían el sí– No lo sé, tendrías que… –Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que la velocidad de la camioneta disminuía poco a poco– ¿Hay algún problema? _

_Llamó al chofer, quien siguió en su trabajo hasta detenerse por completo a un lado de la carretera._

– _Sí… –El hombre que hacía de su chofer se dio media vuelta y les apuntó con lo que parecía ser una pistola 9 mm especial, con silenciador– O por lo menos para ustedes, los habrá._

_Las dos se quedaron sin habla, y antes de que Tonks pudiera pensar en un plan o hacer algo para salvarse, la puerta del lado de ella se abrió. _

– _Si me hacen el favor de salir –Un hombre encapuchado y vestido todo de negro las amenazó con un arma semiautomática._

_Tonks se volteó para abrazar a Hermione y la jaló lentamente para salir, protegiéndola a todo momento. Su bajar fue lento, para no provocar que algo malo pasara, estando fuera de la camioneta vieron ante sus ojos como mas de diez personas, todos con enormes ropajes negros y encapuchados con mascaras siniestras, las rodeaban. _

_Estando ahí, acechadas, recordó lo que era sentirse vulnerable y temerosa de lo que les depararía el futuro… Y pensar que su cabeza estaba haciendo recién planes para regresar a su casa._

_Hermione buscó instintivamente, como siempre que una situación peligrosa y preocupante se presentaba ante ella, su dije de mariposa que colgaba de una cadena de oro en su pecho. Necesitaba saber como estaba su sistema; su ritmo cardiaco no debía subir más de lo debido y sus niveles de no debían sobrepasar el límite. Y eso solo lo sabría con su dije, ese que tenía desde los dos años para cuidarla, y el cual le avisaba cuando requería correr con un doctor… con sus padres._

– _¡Sabía que no podía confiar en Mundungus! –Bramó Tonks solo para ella, pero el conductor, que ya se había bajado, la escuchó y empezó a reírse._

– _Tienes razón, no debiste confiar en él. Unas cuantas miles de libras y asunto resuelto –Varias maldiciones salieron de la boca de Tonks– Fue fácil convencerlo. Con decirle que quería conocer a la agente más joven del servicio… –Se acercó a Tonks y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de su mano– y mencionar el hecho de que tenía algún dinero que podría dar por conseguirlo fue suficiente –Se sentía jubiloso ante su brillante plan– Creo que el dinero fue lo que lo convenció._

– _¡Kleller, cállate! –Una voz ruda y golpeada salió de la parte mas alejada del lugar, silenciando de inmediato al tal Kleller. _

_De una enorme camioneta negra empezaba a bajar un hombre con unos enormes ropajes que iba dejando un claro rastro en su camino, la luz del medio día lograba que su ropaje emitiera varios destellos dorados que lo hacían distinguirse entre todos los presentes, al igual que el brillo de la calavera de plata que engalanaba la punta del bastón que sujetaba elegantemente y balanceaba para dar un movimiento al frente junto a él. Su cara estaba valiosamente protegida por una mascara tenebrosa. _

– _¿Qué haremos con ellas? –Preguntó aquel que las obligó a bajar._

– _A la muchacha la llevaremos con nuestro señor, a la otra… –Se acercó para observar mejor a Tonks– No creo que les genere demasiados problemas. Se pueden entretener un rato si quieren y después se deshacen de ella –Dio media vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la camioneta– ¡Fuller, la chica! –Exigió a medio camino. _

_El tal Fuller, quien las sacó del vehículo, se dirigió a ellas dispuesto a llevarse a Hermione. _

– _Tonks… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Hermione nerviosa. _

– _Tranquila… –Tonks veía a todos lados, pero su semblante no era de nervios o miedo, mas bien estaba enojada, furiosa– ¡Maldición! Debí de haber previsto algo así –Se reprendió, mientras su mirada la lanzaba a recorrer el lugar, ver a sus oponentes y conocer su ubicación. Sus facciones determinaban que su cerebro empezaba a trabajar a un ritmo elevado, trataba de encontrar una manera de sacar a Hermione de ahí–. Hermione, escucha. –La tomó por los hombros y le pidió con su mirad poner muchísima atención– Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te lleven, ni que te lastimen –Afirmó tratando de que la chica no se agitara ni se llegara a poner mal. _

_Antes de que Hermione dijera algo sintió como era tomada agresivamente del brazo para que hiciera un recorrido involuntario. Pero ella no era cualquier chica, y nunca se iría con él por las buenas. Puso mucha resistencia, le pegó con el puño cerrado cualquier lugar del cuerpo de él que pudiera alcanzar, lo arañaba si era posible, pero sentir el frío metal de una magnum en la cabeza la hizo detenerse. _

– _¡Ya cálmate! Sobrevivirás al viaje, sólo si te quedas tranquila –Amenazó._

_Hermione se quedó quieta, pero muy asustada. _Sobrevivirás al viaje…_ Eso quería decir que fuera donde fuera su destino, no estaba previsto mantenerla con vida por mucho tiempo. Tenía que pensar pronto qué hacer._

_Su dijo empezó a vibrar levemente. Tuvo que respirar varias veces profundamente para tranquilizarse._

_Varios ruidos a sus espaldas llamaron su atención, en cuanto le fue posible dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro. Se encontró con la imagen de un Kleller en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y Tonks en pleno combate con un hilo de sangre en el labio, pero eso no la suprimía a seguir peleando. _

_Tonks siempre fue de las mejores es la clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo estaba demostrando en ese momento. Los golpes y las patadas en el aire fueron inmediatos, un golpe justo en el esternón con mucha fuerza fue lo que dejó sin aire a su contrincante cayendo de rodillas. _

_Pero tras ello, ahora fueron tres lo que arremetieron contra ella. Uno le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándola tambalearse un segundo, y antes de que pudiera responder el segundo sujeto ya le había dado un gancho al hígado furioso, el tercero lazó una patada a las piernas de Tonks, la que dio en un punto exacto que la dejó tendida en el suelo. _

_Hermione había cerrado los ojos, alejando la mirada lejos de ese espectáculo; las lágrimas y los sollozos salían poco a poco, trataba de reprimir sus emociones mordiéndose un dedo, pero era muy difícil lograr alejar el dolor._

– _¡Vaya, vaya! Parecer que tú protectora es muy buena –Declaró Fuller con recelo. _

_Hermione abrió los ojos viendo a Tonks volver a mantener el equilibrio y, sin perder mas tiempo, contraatacar. Al primero, un golpe en la parte baja de la anatomía masculina lo hizo retorcerse de dolor mientras terminaba de rodillas ante ella. Al segundo, le tocó un golpe especial de Tonks, el dorso de su mano se convertía en un arma filosa y certera que propagó un golpe en un punto específico del cuello que lo dejó sin mayor capacidad de movimiento y también fue a parar al suelo. Para el tercero, una patada giratoria en el aire directo a la cara le hizo dar una vuelta al aire y aterrizar varios metros más lejos. Y así con tres golpes certeros término con sus atacantes._

– _Pareces ser un hueso duro de roer, ¿No te gustaría servirle a nuestro señor? –Preguntó el jefe._

_Tonks hizo una cara de asco y un segundo después un escupitajo salió de su boca como respuesta hacia donde estaba él. No lo alcanzó, pero quedó mas que clara su respuesta. Hermione ahogó un grito mordiendo de nuevo su dedo, debía calmar las emociones, podría perjudicarla. _

– _¡La quiero muerta! –Afirmó el jefe furioso– ¡MUERTA! ¿ME ENTENDIERON? ¡MUERTA!_

_Kleller, a quien había dejado fuera de combate Tonks en un principio, se paró y después de darle un tremendo bofetón que la hizo terminar en el suelo, sacó un arma automática y desde su posición, apuntó a Tonks. _

_Hermione se estremeció llena de miedo y tratando de que su mente pensara rápidamente en algo._

– _Dulces sueños –Dijo Kleller posicionando su dedo en el gatillo y con su pulgar bajar el seguro. Estaba listo para disparar a la figura indefensa de Tonks._

– _¡NO! –Gritó Hermione y un puntapié llegó a la pierna de su captor dejándola desaprisionada por segundos. Segundos que lograron que se echara a correr para ir junto a Tonks e intentar salvarla. _

_Un ruido ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos, un estruendo la hizo pararse a medio camino. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas a mayor velocidad dejándose caer de rodillas. _

– _¡No, no, no! –Sollozaba Hermione con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas, el insistente dije le taladraba el pecho con un vibrar intenso en una exigencia de calma, su corazón se estaba acelerando mas de lo que debería. Pero no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera las lágrimas no la iban a obedecer aunque lo pidiera por favor. No, su cuerpo no reaccionaría; el hecho de que alguien más muriera por su causa, y que ese alguien fuera Tonks, la hacía desear que ya todo acabara, tal vez lo mejor para todos los que la rodeaban fuera que ella ya estuviera muerta, o que nunca hubiera sobrevivido al incidente que le dejó en un estado tan frágil para toda su vida. _

_Se repitió incansablemente que eso no estaba pasando, que cerraría los ojos y que al abrirlos se encontraría cómodamente dentro de la camioneta escuchando los deseos de Tonks de sentir la velocidad, la adrenalina que siempre anhelaba. _

_Si, eso era lo que pasaría en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a hacerse a la luz. _

_Los abrió. _

_Lo que contemplaron fue el cuerpo inerte de Tonks en el suelo con una mancha rojiza y dadora de desilusión que se expandía cada vez mas en el costado derecho, afirmando lo que Hermione no quería saber. _

_Tonks moría…_

"_No, esto no puede estar pasando" De nuevo sus suplicas inconscientes se hicieron presentes en su cerebro y los movimientos que se aceleraban de su dije le advertían que se tranquilizara o las consecuencias de su descuido llegarían pronto._

_Pero no podía, por mas que tratase simplemente no podía evitar desear estar en el lugar de Tonks, para que inocentes dejaran de morir por ella. _

– _¡TONKS! –Un gritó desgarrador salió de la garganta de Hermione volviendo a comprimir sus parpados, tratando de cortar las lágrimas que planeaban no dejar de salir por mucho tiempo, junto con los sollozos que tampoco se dejaban reprimir._

_Inmediatamente después de su grito, unos ruidos de pelea se hicieron presentes en el ambiente. El ruido lejano de la disputa se hacía mas prominente en el cerebro de Hermione, sus sollozos se acallaban por momentos y una luz de esperanza quería llegar a su corazón. _

_Un ruido, la descargar una bala, hizo eco en sus oídos. Se sobresaltó fuertemente antes de que sus lágrimas se cortaran, sus ojos pedían darse a la luz y saber qué estaba pasando._

_Con miedo, abrió lentamente sus parpados, la intensa luz que le daba de lleno la hizo tener que esperar a que todo se enfocara. Las siluetas a lo lejos eran poco visibles, y ni siquiera lograba entender algo. Una figura en el suelo apuntaba a su atacante y quienes la rodeaban estaban pasmados. Cuando al fin sus ojos enfocaron la escena una sonrisa inundó su cara._

_Kleller cayó de frente muerto en el lugar exacto donde estaba Tonks, pero esta ya se había puesto inmediatamente de pie y apuntó directamente al jefe. _

– _¡Vaya, vaya! –Exclamó el jefe– Si, en efecto, un hueso duro de roer. _

– _¡Quiero a Hermione aquí y ahora! –Profirió furiosa. _

_El jefe no profirió palabra por momentos, solo frunció los labios, estaba molesto, muy molesto; Fuller tuvo que intervenir. _

– _No creo que cumplamos demandas. –Afirmó aprisionando a Hermione en torno a la cintura, de nuevo la magnum se halló en la sien de ella– Lo mejor sería que tú bajaras el arma si no quieres que algo malo le pase…_

– _Ten en cuenta que tengo en la mira a su querido jefecito… –Tonks estaba logrando enojarlos, a veces sus palabras podían complicar todo–. A Hermione no le dispararán jamás, su querido dueño los mataría si llegan a tocarla._

– _Si, en eso tienes razón, pero ten en cuenta que son cerca de diez armas las que te están apuntando, tenemos las de ganar. –Era cierto, los subordinados estaban preparados para disparar en cualquier instante._

_El corazón de Hermione se aceleró mas, mucho mas. Sentía el calor y la vibración de su dije, tratando de que entendiera que solo le quedaban escasos segundos para que se calamara. _

_Sus piernas se sentían flaquear, la respiración empezaba a costarle demasiado. Esa sensación de perderse dentro de su propio cuerpo empezaba a sucumbirla como tantas veces antes. _

– _¡Hermione! –Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tonks, pero la verdad era que su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que su mente mandaba. _

_Sus pulmones ya no eran participes de la lucha por retener aire, su garganta se cerraba mas rápido de lo que desearía. Eso significaba que su corazón latiría de tres a cinco minutos más. Las lágrimas salieron de inmediato, tal vez esa sería la oportunidad que estaba esperando de al fin dejar de ser una carga para todos aquellos que la rodeaban. A la vez que ella ya no sufriría mas, estaría en un lugar en el cual su propio sufrimiento y el que su presencia y circunstancias le causaba a los demás, terminaría. Podría dar una vida tranquila a sus padres, podría dejar que Tonks siguiera el camino hacía su sueño de escalar en su puesto como agente y por sobre todas las cosas: nadie más moriría por su causa… _

_Sus pensamientos inundaban su cabeza mientras sus piernas se negaban a seguir sosteniéndola más y su cuerpo sucumbió. _

_Si, tal vez eso sería lo mejor para todos, su presencia los dañaba. Gruesas lágrimas salieron por el borde de sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban en una compresión tremenda, a pesar de que anhelaba que todo pasara, le dolía dejarlos sin despedirse. Pero era lo mejor, de esa manera Voldemort jamás la tendría y descubriría aquello por lo cual la buscaba. Su espalda se contrajo varias veces, sus manos se posaban en su garganta. A pesar de todo, de lo resignada que estuviera a morir, de lo bien que les haría a todos que ella no pudiera causarles mas problemas. Por todos los Dioses que en verdad deseaba que el dolor fuera menos._

_Dolor, conjugado con fuertes ruidos, el sentir de su cuerpo quedando al nivel del suelo y cientos de gritos a su alrededor fue lo último que sintió y escuchó antes de sumergirse en un hoyo negro, que si bien había experimentado varias veces antes, de esta, estaba segura, no regresaría…_

– Desperté dos días después en un hospital de Londres. –Mantenía su mano aferrada fuertemente a la de Harry, gruesas lágrimas involuntarias salían de sus ojos– Parece ser que mejoraron mi dije… –Lo sacó de debajo de su blusa para mostrárselo a Harry, aunque él ya lo conocía muy bien– En cuanto mi dije analiza cambios en mi organismo por encima o por debajo de los normales, manda los resultados al SIS para revisarlos. De ser preocupantes se contacta con la base más próxima de mi ubicación para rescatarme de problemas seguros.

– Es el nuevo sistema que creó Lupin –Mencionó Harry tomando la mariposa entre sus dedos y observándola detenidamente– Es un excelente trabajo, no me imagino un sistema de pruebas médicas instantáneas, junto con un enlace global para enviar los datos, manejar tu rastreo y posicionamiento cuando piensen que la cosa va mal en esta simple cosita –Dejó caer el dije en el pecho de Hermione, quien estaba tratando de calmar su llanto.

– Yo tampoco lo creía posible, pero lo es.

Harry se quedó con la vista fija en Hermione. Estaba consternado, ella le había confesado el estar lista y dispuesta a morir durante ese enfrentamiento, y eso lo estremeció, esa Hermione que mostraba no era para nada la que él recordaba.

Su recuerdo se centraba en una niña fuerte, dispuesta a hacer de todo por sobrevivir, luchar por alcanzar lo que quería lograr, llegar a ser mayor, luchar contra Voldemort, derrotarlo, lograr su libertad, superara su enfermedad y llegar a vivir… Vivir sin miedos, sin guardaespaldas, sin chequeos médicos constantes, sin el temor de morir cualquier día.

Se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione al escucharla hipar repetidas veces y ver su vano intento de dejar las lágrimas.

– Ya todo está bien –Le susurró al oído mientras la reconfortaba con un subir y bajar de su mano por la espalda– Ya estoy contigo.

Hermione se aferró al cuerpo de Harry, quería desahogarse lo que no había podido en las semanas anteriores. El recuerdo de ese día aun permanecía bastante vivo en su recuerdo. Aun recordaba su despertar y cientos de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo para monitorearla, pues, como le dijo su madre minutos después, permaneció muerta declarada por dos minutos, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó, y no supo por qué regresó, pero de pronto todo empezó a funcionar de nuevo.

Fueron largas las horas de espera para saber de las posibles consecuencias de la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro. En verdad que no recordaba nada, se encontraba con en un abismo, nunca se dio por enterada de lo que pasó a su alrededor.

Sintió como Harry la soltaba y la miraba fijamente, era una señal de su preocupación. Esperaba a que la pregunta de _¿Cómo estás?_ llegara, pero era algo que prefería guardarse por ese momento, ya era demasiado lo que cargaba su mente y no le apetecía recordarse que aun deseaba mas que la hubieran dejado morir…

– Estoy preocupada por Tonks… –Soltó Hermione alejando su mirada de la de Harry, quien ya mostraba inicios de iniciar un interrogatorio.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry resignado a no saber más por esa noche de lo que ella quisiera contarle.

– Cuando yo me desmallé llegaron refuerzos y la pelea comenzó… –Se detuvo un momento, de nuevo pensamientos, en los que desearía no vivir, inundaron su cabeza– El resultado: tres capturados, dos muertos y Tonks recuperándose en el hospital de dos heridas de bala y varios huesos rotos.

– Ella estará bien, es fuerte –Murmuró Harry recostándose a su lado.

Hermione volvió a quedar sobre la yerba húmeda sin decir más. Ella también deseaba que todo estuviera bien con Tonks.

Se quedó viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas resplandeciendo hermosamente junto con la inmensa luna que se alzaba en medio del infinito. Le daba realmente mucha paz estar en ese lugar, tanta como para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio y los tormentos que la martirizaban.

Su cabeza era un caos, y sus recientes problemas no hacían otra cosa que liarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Por un lado Malfoy se encargaba de ponerla histérica y bastante enojada, se sintió utilizada y deseaba poder partirle la cara a ese malnacido. Si no fuera porque llamar al SIS conllevaría una salida inmediata del colegio, los llamaría. Pero no, era algo que trataría de encontrarle solución sola, pero no era tan fácil con simplemente desear que recibiera su merecido y listo, los golpes a Malfoy llegarían. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, en esta ocasión su deseo se cumpliría, o haría que se cumpliera.

Estaba empezando a caer en un profundo sueño cuando una segunda cuestión que la desconcertaba la despertó…

"_Ron…"_ Susurró su mente y la imagen de él inundó su pensamiento en segundos. Las emociones que se disparaban con su cercanía, su simple presencia, la estaban enloqueciendo. Ron era lo más impredecible que conocía, que llegaba a irritarla. No era como cualquier típico chico que alguna vez había conocido, bueno… la realidad era que jamás había conocido tanto a un chico en tan solo una semana, pero es que con eso le bastaba para darse cuanta de que él podría sacarla de sus casillas de la forma más impredecible y rápida posible.

Lo que mas la desconcertaba era que a pesar de saber todo lo que la frustraba, la realidad era… era que le encantaba y no deseaba alejarlo.

Simplemente Ron parecía ser aquel, que si se lo permitía, llegaría a darle fuerzas y deseos de vivir…

Desde el primer momento que vio a Ron supo que cosas "malas" provocaría su relación con él. Pero el sentir algo extraño en su ser con la cercanía de Ron, era algo que nunca imaginó. Las extrañas reacciones que empezó a mostrar su cuerpo ante su presencia y un simple contacto de sus manos con la cara de él disparaban aun más su corazón, y eso… eso le empezaba a preocupar. Y le preocupaba mas porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos que admitiera que la estaba pasando sensacional. Recordar lo de la fuente provocaba un calor en sus mejillas.

No creía soportar una nueva situación así, su cuerpo reclamaría un acercamiento y su mente probablemente no se opondría demasiado. Eso era en parte lo que la volvía loca, la desconcertaba que su cuerpo y mente no se opusieran para nada a él.

Los pensamientos quedaron acallados por el cansancio. Se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que muy tarde, cuando reaccionó que no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su dormitorio, despertó. Abrió los ojos apresuradamente, Harry la contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa, pero su expresión pronto se eliminó cuando Hermione lo reprendió por no despertarla. Furiosa, emprendieron el camino a su cuarto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	10. La Biblioteca

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 – La biblioteca. **

_Cuando lo que más deseas tener es aquello que no deberías, te das cuenta de que las cosas realmente son mucho muy complicadas._

Sin que Ron se diera cuenta del rápido paso del tiempo, Hermione ya llevaba tres semanas en la escuela. Y la afinidad inmediata entre Harry y Hermione era palpable en el ambiente. Algo tenían entre ellos que debía remontarse a mucho tiempo atrás, años seguramente.

Hermione trataba de pasar el máximo de tiempo disponible junto a Harry y a cada momento empezaban a cuchichear tan bajo que Ron no podía lograr entender las palabras, _¿no podían tenerme confianza aunque fuera un poco?_ No, al parecer no podían.

Desde que Harry se encontró con Hermione había infinidad de momentos en los que la veía con cariño y una mirada de protección y de sufrimiento se posaba en sus ojos cuando se quedaba viéndola detenidamente sin que ella lo notara. ¿Por qué? Ron tenía dudas, muchas dudas, _¿el pasado de esos dos se remontaba a la realidad del pasado de Harry? _Ciertamente Ron deseaba que no, aunque no parecía, Hermione para nada parecía parte de lo que Harry era, de lo que él significada.

Para estar seguros, una semana después de su regreso le preguntó a Harry qué era lo que tenían Hermione y él. Harry se limitó a contestar: _Ella siempre fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, _es_ alguien muy importante en mi vida. _

Claro que Ron no podía estar conforme con esa simple explicación; gruñó y trató de patalear buscando que Harry soltara mas prenda. No lo logró. Lo que sí consiguió fue que Harry se burlara de él y murmurara algo que sonaba como _¡Imposible! ¡No lo creo!_ Y frases de ese tipo que Ron realmente no entendía.

Ron se la pasó molesto la mayor parte del tiempo que ellos lo ignoraban olímpicamente, pero solo fue los primeros días. Después se las arregló para hacerse notar antes ellos, ¡claro que lo logró!

Empezaba con una inocente plática que lograba captar su atención, o un comentario ofensivo con el cual Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, continuábamos con una leve discusión sobre ese tema hasta que las muecas acompañaban de manera sincronizada sus palabras hasta que lográbamos enojarse por completo. La realidad era que Hermione se enojaba y Ron debía de pedir una imperceptible disculpa puesto que con los gritos dentro de la biblioteca comenzaban a exasperar a la Señora Pince.

_La biblioteca…_

Estaban pasando muchísimo tiempo en la biblioteca, Ron podía jurar que ese lapsus de tres semanas que llevaba metido en la biblioteca por varias horas diarias era mayor que el tiempo que había visitado la biblioteca durante los casi siete años de sus estudios; pero es que Hermione los arrastraba ahí, siempre tenía una excusa y Ron no podía negarse.

La rutina del día se volvía precisa. Bajaba temprano a la sala común encontrándose con Hermione, quien normalmente bajaba desde muy temprano y se colocaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mueble y con un libro abierto en sus manos. De ahí iban directo a la cafetería por el desayuno, un muy hambriento Ron y una muy parsimoniosa Hermione junto a un curioso Harry (por verlos a ellos) era lo que sucedía, con las ocasionales compañías de Ginny en las que no dejaba de platicar con Hermione a cada momento, tal vez eso ocasionaba mas que nada el lento comer de Hermione.

Después las aburridas clases, pero ahí podía asestar sus "pláticas" con Hermione, porque de pláticas lo que quedaban era las peleas. Últimamente lo único que Harry hacía era reírse de ellos. Después iban directo a la biblioteca a esperar que las cocinas abrieran para ir por la comida; aunque Ron siempre encontraba la manera de llegar directo a la fuente de alimentos y conseguir algunas golosinas para aguantar, aunque si eran chocolates lo que conseguía siempre serían robados por las delicadas manos de Hermione acaparándolos para ella.

Esa rutina se estaba convirtiendo en el pan de cada día, incluso en algunas ocasiones se volvían algo necesarias. Algo había en las discusiones, en verla enfurecida, o en simplemente verla, que lo hacía sentirse bien durante todo un día.

Y vaya que la estaba viendo mucho. Ron lo notaba, incluso Harry lo notó; pero Ron difícilmente podía contenerse mucho de no hacerlo. Conocía varios estados de Hermione; primero estaba el sabelotodo durante las clases, con la mirada fija sobre el maestro o el pintarrón, concentrada por completo, tendía a fruncir el entrecejo y pasar una mano por sus labios antes de apuntar a decir algo sobre el tema; cuando iba a responder una pregunta que hiciera el profesor parecía tomar postura, echando los hombros hacia atrás y poniéndose recta antes de dar su discurso, tomaba aire y empezaba a hablar. Después estaba el estado que decía que lo mejor era alejarte (cosa que no hacía Ron) cuando empezaba a enfurecerse (normalmente a causa de Ron) sus ojos se entornaban y apretaba los labios, suspiraba profundamente proclamando por paciencia que nunca llegaba, después sus mejillas se marcaban de un tono carmín y sus gritos no tardaban en salir, sus ojos chispeaban de furia y Ron no podía hacer algo mas que sonreír, aunque claro, solo cuando la pelea había terminado y él podía recrear la imagen en su cabeza.

Pero también había una imagen que veía algunas veces y que le preocupaba.

En algunas horas de biblioteca, mientras hacían tarea y el silencio reinaba, Hermione se quedaba con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos y con la mirada perdida entre los estantes de la biblioteca e inhalaba y exhalaba aire tantas veces como podía tratando de contener un llanto, una posición que había adoptado desde que él la vio llorar ese día que llegó Harry.

Ron aun seguía preguntándose qué la había puesto así, pero no quería forzarla a hablar, él no tenía razón alguna, aunque deseaba fervientemente saber qué le pasaba y poder eliminar el miedo, la tristeza, el enojo de su mirada.

…

Noviembre dio paso a diciembre y los primeros días de nevada iniciaron. En uno de esos primeros días, donde lo más deseable era tener una guerra de bolas de nieve, su suerte se vio ennegrecida por el más odiado profesor de todo Hogwarts: Severus Snape.

El viernes sus resentimientos contra Harry, involucrando a Ron y llevándose de encuentro a Hermione, los obligó a prolongar su horas de tareas hasta muy entrada la noche en la biblioteca por un maldito trabajo de química. De entre diez investigaciones diferentes que les pudo haber tocado, a ellos tuvo que asignárseles la más larga de todas, y para la cual solo dispusieron de un solo día. ¡Ah! Y les tocó la misma, pero eso no indicaba que pudieran llevar el mismo trabajo, era algo in-di-vi-dual, como lo había recalcado el profesor varias veces, agregando que revisaría minuciosamente sus trabajos y si encontraba una sola oración que concordara entre ellos quedaría anulado su trabajo. Ron quiso maldecirlo ahí mismo, Harry mostró la normal mueca de odio hacia su profesor; lo que los indujo a no contestarle lo que se merecía fue cada una de las manos de Hermione aferrando una de ellos tranquilizándolos y casi arrastrándolos fuera del salón para que no cometieran una locura.

Ron tuvo que contraer sus labios para no decir nada y tuvo que cerrar su mente, empezaba a hacer la más grande y tentativa broma de venganza que se le había ocurrido, ya tenía bastante rencor contra Snape, y no solo era él, estaba seguro que si se la planteaba a Harry se agregaría al plan.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y se dirigió a los dos chicos que arrastraba. Puso una mano sobre su cintura y adquirió una postura que marcaba el inicio de un regaño. Apuntó amenazadoramente con su dedo índice a cada uno de ellos y les advirtió lenta y calmadamente que si intentaban hacer algo estúpido contra el profesor sufrirían las consecuencias que la furia de ella podría provocar.

Eso fue suficiente para que dejaran de pensar en una pequeña e insignificante manera de tomarla contra su profesor. A regañadientes tuvieron que irse de inmediato a la Biblioteca, a pesar de las súplicas de Ron por ir a comer y descansar un poco. Al parecer la tarde sería un poco ocupada.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y su visita a la biblioteca aun no había finalizado. Ron estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y su cabeza descansada sobre ellos, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por periodos cortos de tiempo mientras permanecía con la pluma entre los dedos apoyándola en el papel, ya era la tercera vez en la última hora que la tinta empezaba a salirse dejando una mancha redonda y uniforme que era visible en su trabajo.

Harry no hacía mas que mirar el reloj de su muñeca, y su pie se movía sonoramente por debajo de la mesa haciendo un replique constante que empezaba a molestar a Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione seguía ensimismada en bajar más y más libros. Ya había cerca de quince gordos, feos y viejos libros que inundaban la mesa, pero según ella necesitaba revisar más datos sobre teorías atómicas que requería antes de finalizar su trabajo, que ya había sobrepasado por quince hojas las requeridas por el profesor.

– Harry, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Exigió Ron al ver por quinta vez en un mismo minuto la cara de su amigo sobre el reloj y el sonido de su zapato que comenzaba a taladrar su cabeza– El tiempo no va a ir mas rápido, lo juro.

– No sé de qué hablas Ron –Respondió Harry perdiendo su mirada entre los centenares de libros del estante.

– ¡De eso! –Repitió molesto Ron escuchando de nueva cuenta el nerviosismo de Harry con el sonido insistente de su zapato.

– Es que… es que… –Harry mantenía su mirada fija tratando de descifrar un lugar específico del tercer estante. En cualquier momento Ron le diría que ahí ya no había ningún libro. Tan solo un espacio vacío.

– ¿A qué hora es tú cita? –La voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba acomodando por quinceava vez la escalera que la bibliotecaria le había proporcionado para facilitar sus búsquedas en las alturas.

– ¿Cita? –Repitió Ron ceñudo, no creía que esa fuera la razón de su desesperación. Era más probable que fuera por lo aburrido de la biblioteca– ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¿Una cita? –Ron sonrió burlonamente y dirigió su mirada a Hermione quien le regresaba una retadora a que dejara de decir tonterías– ¡Puf! ¿No te estás refiriendo a una cita cita, verdad?

– Define una "cita cita" –Pidió Hermione dejando la escalera y volteando a ver a Ron.

– Ya sabes, con una chica –Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry trataba de intervenir a esa conversación, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba poniendo ninguna atención a él, como ya empezaba a pasar muy frecuentemente cuando Ron empezaba a contradecir y sulfurar a Hermione. Ya estaba acostumbrado, además que lo último que quería pensar en ese momento era en ellos.

– Y si así fuera, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– Harry no tiene citas. –Respondió simplemente Ron.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Inquirió Hermione olvidando por completo los peldaños que tenía que subir.

Ron alzó una ceja ceñudo.

– Parece que el Harry que conociste y el que yo conozco no son muy parecidos. –Ron lanzó una media sonrisa, Hermione una mueca. Ron le estaba diciendo que no conocía a su mejor amigo– Digamos que su experiencia con mujeres se resume a una cita. Si es que se le puede llamar cita… –Agregó Ron por lo bajo rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca. En una cita, después de besarse, la chica no precisamente debería empezar a llorar–. Con la cual quedó traumado y desde entonces no ha salido con nadie.

– Y ahí van de nuevo –Resopló Harry y sin esperar a que alguno se percatara de algo, se puso de pie para irse.

– El hecho de que una cita haya salido mal no implica que las demás sean así. Esa cita seguramente fue hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando Harry era inexperto. Ya debe haber madurado y está capacitado para tratar a una mujer. Además… –Lanzó una mirada hacia Harry mientras se alejaba y lo vio de pies a cabeza–, hay que admitirlo, es guapo.

Harry pareció sentir la mirada de Hermione en la nuca, porque se estremeció y dio media vuelta lentamente. No fue precisamente la mirada de Hermione quien lo molestó. Ella solo lo miraba comprobando su teoría y reclamando su huida, Ron por otra parte lo veía molesto. Se había cruzado de brazos y hacía una mueca, era bastante obvio que quería repartir unos cuantos golpes y gritos a la integridad de su amigo.

– ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo eso? –Bufó Ron y volteó para pedir, al fin, una explicación a su amigo– Harry, ¿Quieres decirnos a dónde vas? –Preguntó bruscamente al verlo tan cerca de la salida. Harry no hacía más que ver a todos y cada uno de los lados posibles, evitando cualquier contacto con Ron– Oh… oh… no es cierto… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –Preguntó irritado Ron frunciendo la boca.

– ¡No tengo nada que decirte! –Harry se exaltó y un sonrojo evidenció que había algo que quería ocultar. Evitó la mirada de Ron y la dirigió al estante más cercano, estaba nervioso.

– ¿Le dices nada a una cita? –Alegó Ron casi en un grito, llevándose un regaño por parte de Hermione.

– ¡Ronald! –Exclamó tratando de no subir mucho el tono, pero poniéndole el debido énfasis para lograr que Ron se pusiera nervioso y le hiciera caso–. Es una biblioteca, por Dios. Déjalo en paz. –Subió los primeros peldaños de la escalera. En ese momento era más importante el hecho de acabar su trabajo que seguir alegando con Ron.

– Pero es que esto es demasiado… –Ron estaba irritado por el hecho de que Harry le haya ocultado algo así.

– ¡Yo solo… solo… me paré por un libro! –Exclamó nervioso Harry llevando su sonrojo a uno merecedor del título de la familia Weasley y salió disparado de ahí.

– ¡¿El libro te puso hora de llegada?! –Vociferó Ron empezando a mostrar una media sonrisa, el aprieto en el que había puesto a su amigo había sido bastante divertido y el sonrojo de Harry hacía subir la puntuación por mucho.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fría y retadora de que si volvía a gritar estaría en serios problemas. Ron rodó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras asentía, después de eso prefirió silenciarse.

– Creo que quedo bastante claro que no va por ningún libro –Apuntó Hermione llegando al último peldaño de la escalera.

Ron hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, de nuevo. ¿Hermione no entendía lo que era decir algo irónicamente, o qué?

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la mesa, de nuevo aturdido, cansado. Tomó un libro y buscó en el índice el tema del que trataba su trabajo, copió el último párrafo de la hoja indicada, la verdad a esas alturas de la noche ya no le importaba lo que escribiría, solo quería terminar.

Estaba cansado y la verdad ya no quería hacer absolutamente nada, plasmó lo primero que encontró y se formaron unos garabatos para nada legibles, dejo la pluma de lado y volteó a ver a Hermione trepada en el último peldaño de la escalera por completo concentrada en su intento por alcanzar el libro que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo. Al parecer el desgastado libro se resistía a salir del apretado lugar entre dos enormes tomos que lo aprisionaban. Hermione se inclinó un poco a la derecha, la escalera, algo vieja, hizo una sacudida leve, pero peligrosa. Hermione terminó aferrándose al anaquel.

– Deberías dejar que te ayude a bajar ese libro –Advirtió Ron cerrando el pesado libro que tenía enfrente. Al fin había acabado. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus palmas y dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal que daba al lago, a pesar de que en verdad quería ayudarla, ya conocía la respuesta, sería la misma que las anteriores doce veces que había ofrecido su ayuda.

– No necesito tú ayuda, Ronald. Soy perfectamente capaz de bajar un libro.

Ron no insistió más, si Hermione confiaba en su capacidad autosuficiente para hacer la simple tarea de bajar un libro, bien, que lo hiciera; pero que no sufriera después por las consecuencias que podría tener.

Exhaló el aire que, sin que se hubiera dado por enterado, había retenido y dirigió su vista hacia Hermione. Desde hacía una hora que le preocupaba que ella se subiera a esa escalera, era algo vieja y por la cara que había puesto la bibliotecaria cuando la solicitaron, hacía años que nadie la ocupaba; pero con Hermione casi viviendo en la Biblioteca la Sra. Pince no se pudo negar. Y es que, vamos, la verdad casi nadie se paraba por la ahí, era una bendición para la encargada que ellos la frecuentaran tanto.

Ron levantó la vista al escuchar un crujido. Hermione estaba a un palmo del borde de la escalera y cualquier movimiento brusco podría provocar una caída segura. Se preocupó y su vista se quedó con ella, anticipando su cerebro a cualquier percance que tuviera que solucionar.

Al observarla una sonrisa de idiota se generó en sus labios. Fue imposible no hacerlo.

Desde semanas atrás su memoria no la dejaba de lado. Por alguna cosa, aunque fuera minúscula, su mente terminaba recordándola, acaparaba toda su atención. Aunque recordarla sería aplicable en momentos en los cuales no estuviera ella cerca, así que se limitaban a las horas que pasaba en su dormitorio. ¡Dios! Estaba todo el día cerca de ella y cuando no lo estaba su pensamiento solo giraba entorno a ella. Se volvería loco, seguro que lo haría. Sonrió de medio lado, sip, por completo loco.

En ese instante, su mirada se posó en ella, la bendita falda que utilizaba daba margen para observar las largas piernas que poseía y que mantenía estiradas por el esfuerzo, el tono cobrizo de su piel era único, y lo tenía comprobado. Revisando los tonos de todas las chicas se dio cuenta de una cosa: o eran demasiado pálidas o, en su defecto, demasiado oscuras; Hermione tenía el color indicado, el tono que a Ron le encantaba.

Si vista subió un poco mas, la playera del uniforme de Hermione se había desfajado al estirarse para alcanzar el dichoso libro. Ron no se quejó. Su estrecha cintura se mostró ante él, y se mostró perfecta. Perfecta porque no era conseguida por centenares de dietas. Hermione mantenía una alimentación normal, y eso lo demostraba cuando no le importaba robarle el chocolate que Ron cuidadosamente había robado de las cocinas.

En un movimiento para acercarse un poco más al libro, sus rizos se tambalearon de un lado al otro y Ron sonrió. Su cabello se veía tan desalineado, que no parecía conjugar con la perfecta señorita Granger. Pero la verdad eso le daba un toque bastante especial, le daba un algo que… _Ella_ tenía un algo que a Ron le producía un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió al verla alzarse de puntitas sobre la escalera, le vino a la mente una niña pequeña tratando de alcanzar los dulces que su madre cuidadosamente dejaba lejos del alcance de sus manos. La imagen se borró al ver la escalera tambalearse con mayor intensidad. Ahí sí se preocupó. Podría caerse por la posición tan deforme en la que estaba, tratando de alcanzar el dichoso libro.

– Deja que lo baje yo –Insistió Ron levantándose de un solo movimiento.

– Ya… casi… lo tengo… –Su voz forzada se escuchaba mientras sus dedos rozaban el lomo del enorme libro.

– ¡Hermione! –La rudeza de su voz resonó en el lugar– Bájate –Puntualizó cada sílaba lentamente para que ella entendiera que hablaba en serio.

– Ya… casi…

Ron hizo una mueca y se puso de pie, si la escalera se movía una sola vez aunque fuera un milímetro la bajaba de ahí porque la bajaba, aunque tuviera que obligarla.

Unos segundos después escuchó el grito de júbilo de Hermione. Ron suspiró quitándose un peso de encima, Hermione ya había conseguido lo que quería, ahora ya se bajaría lentamente como cualquier persona normal, ¿cierto?

– ¡Lo tengo! –Dio media vuelta bruscamente tratando de ver a Ron para sonreírle.

Ron había olvidado que Hermione no se comportaba, ni mucho menos, como una persona normal.

Estaba a una altura no tan cercana al suelo, ella sobre una escalera un tanto deteriorada y moviéndose como no debería sobre algo así. Para la mayoría de las personas esa no sería una buena idea.

Y no lo fue.

La escalera no estaba para aguantar movimiento repentino. Se tambaleó de nuevo, tan bruscamente que Hermione perdió el equilibrio por completo y terminó cayendo.

Ron reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo para impedir la caída. Dos zancadas fueron necesarias para llegar donde ella y tomarla por su estrecha cintura antes de que llegara al suelo. Soportó el peso de ella y se quedaron inmóviles. Veía la expresión de miedo en la mirada de Hermione, sintió como su cuerpo tembló junto al de él, como sus miradas no se alejaban por segundos. Sus ojos castaños seguían siendo un enigma para él y de nueva cuenta le provocaban un estremecimiento tremendo, pero esta vez no quería dejar de verla.

Un nuevo estruendo les advirtió de la caída inminente de la escalera segundos antes de que pasara. Ron, sin mayor pensamiento que salvarse y salvarla del posible accidente que provocaría la escalera sobre ellos, empujó a Hermione a un lugar seguro, quedando atrapada entre el estante lleno de libros y el cuerpo de Ron mientras el estruendo de la escalera al tocar el suelo se escuchó haciendo un eco en los pasillos vacios de la Biblioteca. Ron había aprisionado a Hermione poniendo sus manos a cada costado de su cuerpo, apoyándose en los bordes del anaquel, donde muy cerca también las manos de Hermione se encontraban para comprobar que había algo que evitara su caída por tanta exaltación.

Su cuerpo se había acercado mucho a ella, quería protegerla de lo que fuera, y de nuevo reaccionaba mas pronto que su cuerpo que su mente. Se estremeció al percibir que el aroma florar del cabello desordenada de Hermione lo hacía agitarse. Su cuerpo acortó la distancia, sus sentidos querían aspirar con mayor intensidad ese aroma, conocerlo mejor para mantenerlo resguardado en la memoria. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que su nariz topó con aquello que desprendía tan exquisito aroma, sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz y sonrió, debía admitir que el olor lo hacía sentirse _bien_, demasiado bien de hecho.

Cuando sus ojos contemplaron el pequeño rostro que se alzaba por debajo del suyo, no se había percatado de la cercanía, ni tampoco de cómo sus manos se separaron del anaquel y se deslizaron hasta las curvas que presentaba la cintura de su compañera de estudios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los labios los mantenía apretados. Seguramente estaba asustada y recuperando su respiración.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ron alejándose algunos centímetros de su cara. Hermione no pudo responder con palabras, se limitó a asentir ligeramente– Qué bueno… –Suspiró aliviado, pero no cambió su postura.

Hermione después de tragar saliva y respirar agitadamente abrió los ojos por completo y Ron volvió a ver esa mirada penetrante que lo hacía perderse casi por completo, aun había algo en su subconsciente que evitaba hacer lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos… acercarse.

– Me… me salvaste –Su voz atropellada inundó los oídos de Ron. Estando tan cerca notó como el timbre de voz, enojado y mandón, que podía tener Hermione, se convertía en un sonar delicado y estremecedor para las partes de su cuerpo que aun no despertaban por el contacto.

– Si bueno… creo que soy un caballero andante ¿no? –Lo dijo recordando el apelativo que uso Malfoy en su primer encuentro, un encuentro que se había convertido en algo muy especial para él. Sonrió recordándolo.

Como respuesta vio a Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior demasiado fuerte, peligrando que se hiciera daño.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Ron llevando una mano al labio de ella, y sólo de la impresión Hermione terminó su tortura. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él demandando una explicación– No creo que se siente muy agradable…

– No es nada –Interrumpió Hermione agitada– No siento nada –Agregó. Ron no le creyó.

– No parece –Alegó. Sus caras de nuevo estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Ron estaba inspeccionando el área de cerca y con sus dedos rozó la zona. Hermione contuvo el aire y soltó un gemido que logró que Ron se estremeciera. Seguramente a Hermione si le había dolido su tortura propia.

Ron siempre terminaba con miles de raspaduras y cortadas después de una sesión de juegos con sus hermanos gemelos, y para cada golpe su madre lo aguardaba con un tierno beso que aliviaba su malestar. Si servía para él, serviría para ella, ¿no?

Instintivamente, y como siempre: antes de que su cerebro pensara, acercó sus labios a los de ella y dos centímetros antes comprobó una mirada que expresaba más confusión que rechazo para él. Y sin más, besó el labio inferior de Hermione para mitigar el dolor que momentos antes ella misma se había ejercido. Solo fueron suficientes dos segundos para hacerle recorrer una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Empezó por su boca, llegando a su corazón y obligándolo a pararse un segundo antes de retomar la marcha aceleradamente. También llegó a sus pulmones, los cuales demandaron que el cerebro los dejara volver al trabajo para realizar esa pequeña acción necesaria para vivir, pero éste estaba enfrascado en la única cosa en la que quería estar, sentir y dejar en la memoria, esa sensación que lo hacía estremecerse. Y ese contacto ansiaba más, mucho más.

Esperaba alguna reacción de Hermione, una bofetada, un empujón, un… algo. Pero parecía estar tan confundida por las reacciones como lo estaba él. Se decidió a hacer algo más cuando empezó a sentir las manos de Hermione iniciar un recorrer para llegar a su cuello, estaba por tomarla entre sus brazos y…

– Ejem, ejem…

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Soltó a Hermione sin querer hacerlo y se alejó varios metros de distancia sintiendo sus orejas demasiado calientes y sabiendo que sus mejillas estarían a punto de explotar acaparando la atención de su cabello al estar de un rojo más fuerte que el fuego.

Vio de reojo a Hermione respirando muy agitadamente mientras un rojo inundaba sus mejillas al retomaba una postura normal, su nerviosismo le impedía prestar atención al visitante que acababan de hacer su aparición.

– ¿Interrumpo? –La voz de Harry llegó hasta los oídos de Ron, sacudió su cabeza para regresarla al presente, pero era muy difícil cuando lo que quería era volver a la misma posición– Si quieren los dejo para que sigan "trabajando" –Comentó sonriendo. Se preparaba para volver a salir.

– ¡NO! –Gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Ron no querían que Harry pensara que… que pensara cosas que… que pensara lo que su mente retorcida pudiera asimilar con la última imagen que tenía de ellos.

– Shhh…No pueden gritar, estamos en una biblioteca, ¿recuerdan? –Regañó Harry observando detenidamente a sus amigos y conteniendo una carcajada al ver el alcance de sonrojo que eran capaces de tener.

Una sonrisa que trataba de reprimir se mostraba en los labios de Harry, pero es que si ellos pudieran verse seguro también se causarían gracia. Hermione se sentó en el lugar que, antes de ir tras el dichoso libro, le correspondía. Ron se sentó frente a ella, tomó un libro, el que fuera, y lo puso a la altura de su cara para no verla.

No quería saber la expresión que tendría Hermione después del atrevimiento que tuvo de hacer… _eso_ que estuvo a punto de continuar. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, o esperar que reaccionara ella. Simplemente que jamás estuvo en sus planes terminar _casi_-besándola.

– Deja tus expresiones, por favor –Exigió Hermione viendo furiosa como Harry no dejaba de verla a ella y después a Ron buscando algo que decir para avergonzarlos mas de lo que estaban– Casi acabo muerta y tu te ríes, ¡Vaya amiguito que tengo! –Agregó bufando. Harry frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a su lado. Ron reparó en la caja que Harry llevaba en sus brazos.

– Pero seguramente hubieras muerto en la gloria –Soltó Harry dejando la caja sobre la mesa y recibiendo un golpe con el libro que Hermione mantenía en las manos– ¡Oye! –Hermione volvió a la lectura y mostró una cara de indignación hacia Harry. Su anterior situación, su agitación, había quedado rezagada.

Cuando Ron bajó un poco el libro, Harry pidió una explicación en silencio.

– Por querer tomar ese estúpido libro casi se cae de la escalera –Contestó Ron apuntando al libro que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

– No es un estúpido libro, Ronald –Respondió Hermione viendo directo a donde estaba él, demandando su mirada. Pero Ron ya había vuelto a colocar el libro sobre sus ojos. Sabía que si la veía muy probablemente se lanzaría hacia ella a… a… No sabía a qué, pero de que la tomaría entre sus brazos no había muchas dudas. O tal vez lo que haría si llegaba a verla de nuevo y tras tomarla entre sus brazos, no era un completo misterio, pero no quería que su mente pronunciara siquiera eso.

"_No, no, no_._"_ Agitó varias veces su cabeza, tenía que acallar todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

– Si lo es, si no fuera por ese estúpido libro no te hubieras tenido que subir a la estúpida escalera para tratar de llegar al estúpido último estante para bajar ese estúpido y viejo libro que estúpidamente provocó que te cayeras –Espetó Ron subiendo la voz un tono más de lo normal. Prefería acabar en una pelea con ella y así mitigar lo que su cuerpo estaba reclamando. Siguió bufando mientras se escondía tras el libro que tenía enfrente de él, pero Hermione siempre terminaba sabiendo cuando él lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

– ¡Deja de decir palabrotas! –Exclamó Hermione.

– ¡Deja de regañarme! –Ron contraatacó.

Bajó el libro y la contempló. Hermione estaba furiosa con los puños sobre el escritorio y acercándose a él. Había un dejo de pasión en la mirada por tratar de sacar todas las fuerzas que se habían acumulado por la anterior situación, y lo sabía muy bien porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo y sentía que podía gritar toda la noche y no saciaría esa fuerza que su cuerpo contenía.

– Oh, claro que te regañaré si no dejas de soltar insultos solo porque se te antoja, alguien debería enseñarte modelas.

– ¿Me los enseñaras tú? –Preguntó Ron acercándose dos centímetros más, escuchó la voz de Harry, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso.

– Normalmente no me gusta tratar con niños –Hermione sonrió y se acercó otro centímetro.

Ron ansiaba un nuevo contacto, de nuevo la cercanía lo estaba extasiando, simplemente el olor de su perfume le estaba quemando al penetrar sus pulmones y reclamándolo solo para él.

– ¡No soy ningún niño! –Pataleó Ron y quiso demostrárselo. Sonrió maliciosamente, tenía a Hermione a pocos centímetros, estaba dispuesto a continuar lo de minutos antes. La fuerza que recorría su cuerpo no se iba a calmar si no la besaba…

_Besaba… _Su mente acababa de pensar en eso y de pronto regreso a la Tierra. Andaba muy alejado, como en Marte o Plutón, si, mas seguro Plutón, pero después de un aterrizaje forzoso, regresó.

Se alejó de Hermione de inmediato y ella, ruborizándose, también lo hizo, claramente pudo ver que ella también había regresado su mente al lugar y momento en el que estaban.

Ron maldijo en su mente, aunque estuviera mal desear _eso_…Estaba seguro que lo habría disfrutado demasiado.

– Es la segunda vez que sus gritos me llevan a ustedes –Ron volteó hacia la entrada del cubículo, ahí se encontraba Ginny rompiendo la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, cargando una caja con varios papeles dentro.

Ron recordó perfectamente esa primera vez, aunque no era algo bueno, dado que trataba de alejar una imagen similar en ese momento.

Harry se acercó a Ginny para ayudarle con la caja sin siquiera percibirlo, la pelirrojo lo dejó como si fuera algo habitual.

– ¿Cuál fue la primera vez? –Preguntó Harry tratando de saciar su curiosidad dejando la caja sobre la otra, a un lado de las docenas de hojas del trabajo de Hermione.

– Fue…

– Harry, ¿te encontraste con tu cita? –Preguntó Ron tratando de vengarse de su amigo por su impertinencia.

– Eh… –Un poco rojo y nervioso trataba de encontrar una contestación adecuada, volteó a ver a Ginny y soltó una– Me encontré con tu hermana. –Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ron empezó a cambiar de expresión, en definitiva quería fastidiar a Harry, no que lo terminaran fastidiando.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó atando cabos, suponiendo quien era la cita de su "amigo". Aunque no le agradaban sus suposiciones.

– A que me encontré con tu hermana –Repitió sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

– Simplemente le pedí a Harry que me ayudara a traer estas cajas aquí –Explicó Ginny interfiriendo antes de que su hermano empezara a decir cualquier disparate.

– Te estoy vigilando Potter –Ron hizo una seña con dos dedos, apuntando sobre sus propios otros y después hacia la figura de Harry.

– Creo que soy yo quien debería empezar a hacer eso –Dijo Harry apuntando a Hermione con la cabeza. Ron no podía estar más rojo.

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Hermione un poco sonrojada y entre respiraciones dificultosas, refiriéndose a las cajas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Ron sospechó que lo hacía para desviar la conversación lejos, muy lejos de donde se dirigía. Lo agradeció.

– Son los volantes para la fiesta de navidad, ya está cerca –Les recordó Ginny mientras abría una caja.

Harry se puso a inspeccionar los papeles, mientras Ron guiaba su mirada a Hermione quien estaba con los ojos cerrados terminando de calmar su respiración. Tocaba frenéticamente su dije de mariposa, la piedra verde al centro parecía emitir una luz propia, las piedras que se acomodaban en las orillas de las alas resplandecían también.

– Hace años que no hay fiesta de navidad –Escuchó a Harry y guió su mirada a ellos.

– Porque los alumnos de sextos son los encargados de la fiesta, pero nunca se querían poner de acuerdo.

– Y como éste es tu sexto año, imagino que todo fue obra tuya –Mencionó Harry y una sonrisa risueña de Ginny respondió.

– Eso, y que mis padres se irán a Rumania y ella no quiere ir –Aclaró Ron entrando a la conversación por un segundo, luego tomó de nuevo su libro para perderse entre las palabras que ni siquiera veía.

– Bueno, tenía que hacer algo con mi tiempo libre, ¿no? –Preguntó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa– Además de que va a ser la mas increíble fiesta de navidad –Afirmó feliz entregándoles un volante a cada quien.

Ron lo dejó entre sus cuadernos, su mente aun no procesaría ninguna información que tuviera que leer.

– ¿Irán al baile? –Preguntó Ginny ya habiéndoles dado el tiempo suficiente para leer.

– Nos acabamos de enterar –Mencionó Hermione con sus mejillas algo rojas aun. Guardó el volante y regresó a su redacción.

– Tendrán que apresurarse, es un baile de parejas…

_Parejas… _La mente de Ron viajó hacía el futuro. Se imaginó a él vestido con un traje de gala, una linda noche, el gran salón de baile, la hermosa decoración y Hermione junto a él, acompañándolo…

"_Wow, wow, wow, un momento,_ _¿Hermione? ¿Por qué Hermione?"_

"_Porque podría seguir pasando lo de hace un momento, idiota…"_ Le respondió una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Un nuevo calor sucumbió sobre sus mejillas y volteó su mirada que minutos antes había incrustado en Hermione. Estaba enfrascada en su redacción, pero al escuchar la frase también se estremeció y apretó tanto el lápiz que sostenía que terminó partiéndolo en dos, nadie más vio el suceso. Harry estaba muy entretenido hablando sobre el baile con Ginny, ella le contaba pequeños adelantos de lo que habría.

– ¡Hermione! –Explotó de pronto Harry, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo– ¿Te das cuenta de que será la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos en seis años? –Preguntó sonriendo abiertamente tomando de las manos a su amiga para que dejara su trabajo. Hermione mostró una sonrisa tímida mientras asentía.

_Juntos…_ Retumbó en la cabeza de Ron. La idea que antes había cruzado en su cabeza de llevarla a ella se derrumbaba. Debería de haber sabido que Hermione iría del brazo de su amigo, de su… de Harry. Se dejó caer recostado en la mesa y se perdió todo el hilo de la conversación, ya no vio la expresión de sus "amigos" ni de nada mas, se quedó con la vista perdida en las lejanías del paisaje que se vislumbraba por la gran ventana y su mente no lo dejaba olvidar una cercanía, un sensación y un sentimiento que permanecería por varias semanas en su cabeza y en sus sentidos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se dejó caer abruptamente en su cama, ya no tenía fuerzas. Dejó su mochila tirada en el suelo y sobre ella la redacción que muy apenas terminó, su mente batalló para procesar lo que la media hora siguiente al suceso leyó. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su labio inferior, aun no creía que lo pasado fuera verdadero, no se esperó que algo como eso sucediera.

La cercanía de esa tarde estaba sobrepasando a sus sentidos, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que casi-besarla? Lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo y mente no estaba furiosa por _besarla,_ si no por _casi-besarla_… Agarró un cojín y poniéndoselo sobre la cara hizo lo que mas anhelaba, gritar.

Gritó mas de lo que pudo, hasta que la fuerza que guardaba su cuerpo pudiera terminarse, pero eso no sucedería, por más que lo deseara. Aun tenía impregnado en el cuerpo el olor de Ron, solo los separaron centímetros, y después una tonta pelea que incrementaba el fuego que quería salirse como un torpedo, con una sola dirección… _Ron. _

Tuvo que hacer de todo para apaciguarlo, aunque fuera una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Tuvo que controlarse, y controlar el cosquilleo que en su estómago empezaba a sentirse como un volcán a punto de erupción.

Odiaba que le pasara eso que no había ocurrido nunca antes, a no ser la vez con su novio en la que… No quería recordar aquello, porque compararlo con lo que le pasaba con Ron sería admitir que había sentido mas con él que con su novio, y decir eso era lo mismo que decir que le gustaba Ron, y no quería permitirse ni siquiera que le gustara, si lo permitía, su corazón se entrometería y no quería volver a poner a su corazón en una situación en la que sufriría con una despedida ya asentada.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que deseara, a pesar de estar renuente a dejarlo entrar a su vida, había una verdad que no podría esconder por mucho tiempo, y era que empezaba a sentir algo…_ diferente_ por él.

El sonido de los nudillos golpeando su puerta la hicieron levantar la cabeza de su almohada.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta; se encontró con una niña portando el uniforme de su casa, aparentaba ser de primer año.

– ¿Hermione Granger? –Preguntó.

Hermione la vio curiosa.

– ¿Si?

– La profesora McGonagall me pidió entregarte esto –Extendió una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad hacia ella.

Hermione miró confundida por unos segundos el papel. Después, la mirada insistente de la niña que quería terminar con su tarea e irse, la hizo tomarla lentamente entre sus dedos. En cuanto la tuvo, la niña salió apresurada.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a su cama, se sentó en el borde y vio detenidamente la hoja doblada.

En la parte superior se marcaba una leyenda con unas finas letras de molde que estaban remarcadas, acrecentando su importancia.

_Fax para la Señorita Hermione Granger. Gryffindor. 7º curso._

¿Un fax? ¿Desde cuándo ella recibía faxes en la escuela?

Desdobló la hoja cuidadosamente. Eran nervios y curiosidad los que guiaban sus manos.

Cuando terminó su tarea se encontró con unas letras garabateadas bruscamente sobre el papel y algunas manchas de tinta por sobre toda la hoja, seguramente eran de aquellas manos que lo habían mandado.

El contenido de la hoja la sobresaltó.

_Olvidé decirte que no te desharás tan fácilmente del chequeo. ¡Menos con las cifras que mostraste hoy! Estoy arreglando unas últimas cosas y nos veremos allá en unos cuantos días. Cuídate. NT_

Se llevó una mano a su dije e inhaló aire por largos segundos, después lo soltó de golpe, resignada.

Después de todas las consecuencias que su mente sabía ocasionaría y podría llegar a ocasionar la cercanía de Ron, ahora resultaba que eran muchos más estragos de los que pensó.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	11. Reclamando Explicaciones

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Reclamando explicaciones.**

El lunes llegó mas pronto de lo que se pudo percatar, se suponía que tenía que estar en la clase de la profesora McGonagall desde hacía más de una hora, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para ver a Hermione. Desde el incidente en la biblioteca no se habían dirigido la palabra, ella huía de él en cuanto se acercaba, seguramente lo consideraba un aprovechado, pero es que… ¡Rayos! No pudo reprimir los impulsos que tuvo ese día.

Permanecía frente al edificio de matemáticas, sentado en el suelo apoyado en una pared de concreto; tenía flexionada una pierna y apoyaba el codo sobre ella, la palma de su mano sostenía su cabeza antes de que decidiera explotar.

Estaba confundido, bastante confundido de hecho. Quería saber qué lo llevó a actuar de _esa_ forma cuando la tuvo cerca en la biblioteca. Sus intentos eran en balde, su mente se negaba a darle una respuesta clara.

Y es que no había una razón, simplemente era una chica aguafiestas amante de la biblioteca. No tendría que pasarse el setenta por ciento de su día pensando en ella, no había motivo. Bueno, cierto, pasaba el día por completo con ella y antes de que _eso _sucediera, las cosas parecían estar bien entre ellos, incluso podían llegar a ser amigos, si, amigos, pero amigos no significaba tenerla en la cabeza aun incluso las horas que no la tenías cerca y sentirse extraño y desolado cuando no estaba junto a él. No, no debería de ser así, no debería de tenerla en cada pensamiento de su cerebro, en cada sensación de su cuerpo. No, no debería, mas sin embargo sucedía.

Aunque cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que sucediera porque le encantaba su sonrisa sincera y el brillo impactante de sus ojos cuando al fin encontraba el libro que había estado buscando por mas de una hora, o el movimiento de su cabello cuando el aire lo hacía removerse; o el exquisito olor que combinaba la fragancia floral y el aroma a antigüedad que se impregnaba a ella en la biblioteca y que no había podido eliminado de su recuerdo. Tal vez fuera la enigmática mueca y el entrecejo fruncido que mostraba mientras resolvía problemas matemáticos, o su mano moviéndose por encima de las cabezas de todos pidiendo ser escuchada para responder cualquier pregunta y contestando con tal exactitud que el profesor Snape, con todo y su desprecio, terminaba aceptando como perfecta.

No era intencional de Ron estar viéndola todo el día, solo que se volvía bastante difícil no notarla.

Cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás topando con el concreto y dándose un fuerte golpe en su cerebro. Tal vez eso podría hacerlo pensar mejor.

Se equivocó, solo le generó un fuerte dolor.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase se escuchó, abrió los ojos y enseguida empezó a ver a los alumnos abandonar el aula. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, casi corriendo, fueron los primeros en abandonar la clase. ¡Claro! Después de dos horas de clase con la profesora McGonagall era lógico.

Los Ravenclaw los siguieron. Ron buscó con la mirada a Harry y Hermione, aunque no sabía qué haría cuando la viera. No había podido hablar con ella en ningún momento del fin de semana, siempre tenía un pretexto por el cual salir corriendo a cualquier parte lejos de él, aunque tampoco Ron hacía mucho por impedir que se fuera, no sabía qué decirle, ¿Cómo podría tratarla después de _eso_?

Y es que _eso_, ese pequeño momento, esos escasos segundos -que le parecieron horas- fueron los mas increíbles que había tenido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Frotó su cara con sus manos para quitar un poco de lo cansado que se veían sus ojos y de las ojeras que lo delataban. Fue bastante difícil dormir mientras todos los pensamientos llegaban a su mente a cada segundo y creaban una nueva interrogante para su cerebro, aunque también una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vio salir a Hermione de inmediato, pero iba con una preocupación en su mirada perdida, en sus movimientos lentos y cansados, ella definitivamente tenía algo.

Vio a Harry salir después de ella y acercarse, le susurró unas palabras a su amiga y tras ver su asentimiento se fue. Ron se puso de pie y exhaló gran parte del aire que contenían sus pulmones, tenía que hablar con ella de una buena vez, si no terminaría solo las siguientes semanas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, atrasando mas el tiempo de su llegada, incluso empezó a contar cada paso que daba mientras los hacía mas pequeños.

Llegó a la puerta del aula, estaba a medio camino de su destino, pero alguien lo detuvo.

– ¿Veo que se recuperó muy pronto de su resfriado? –La áspera voz de la profesora McGonagall llegó a sus oídos. Se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. ¿Había dicho resfriado? Ron alzó una ceja antes de preguntar.

– ¿Cuál resfriado?

– El que tenía esta mañana, el que provocó que quedara en cama sin posibilidades de levantarse para asistir a mi clase y que lo tendría así todo el día –Era bastante obvio que no había creído nada de eso. Su tono de voz incrédulo era comprensible a varios cientos de kilómetros.

– ¡Ah! Ese resfriado –Aun así seguía el juego, alguien debió de crearlo para que no lo regañaran por su falta. Pasó una mano por su cabeza mientras veía a cualquier lado lejos de la mirada de su profesora y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás.

– Sabe, señor Weasley –Llamó su atención mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. Un sermón estaba en camino–, me agrada mucho esta nueva faceta suya de no meterse en problemas y dejar de desgastar mi mano a cada momento en que debo registrar un nuevo delito en su expediente. Así que por esos logros no lo regañaré por haber faltado a mi clase el día del examen final.

Ron se dio un golpe mentalmente. Con razón Harry estuvo hasta muy tarde en su escritorio con libros y cuadernos por todos lados. Ron lo notó, pero como su mente solo lograba concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, y este espacio ya era ocupado por una pequeña situación, un recuerdo, no se dio por enterado.

– Profesora yo… –No pudo terminar la frase, no sabía que decir.

– No quiero otra excusa, la que escuché de parte de la Señorita Granger me basta –Ron sonrió como idiota. Hermione, a pesar de que no se hablaban, lo había salvado para que presentara el examen en otra ocasión –Lo espero el miércoles para hacer el examen. No se va a salvar de él.

– No se preocupe. Aquí estaré puntualmente –Aseguró y tras el asentimiento de la profesora buscó de nuevo con la mirada a Hermione. No la encontró.

Resignado inició el camino hacia el aula de historia, serían dos largas horas aquellas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione llevaba su mochila al hombro mientras caminaba con rumbo al aula de matemáticas. Harry la seguía de cerca bostezando cada dos segundos, llevaba su cuaderno de matemáticas abierto en sus manos dando una última repasada, intentando aprender algo imposible de lograr en tan solo unos minutos.

– Ya deja eso –Interrumpió Hermione su estudio– lo que no aprendiste en todas las clases no lo aprenderás en cinco minutos.

– ¿Cómo sabes? El alto grado de retención de mi memoria puede hacer maravillas –Contestó Harry dando la vuelta a la hoja de su cuaderno, aun le faltaba memorizar cuatro fórmulas… de seis.

– Como quieras –Concedió Hermione y continuaron su camino, en cualquier momento se escucharía el timbre.

Durante el camino se escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Harry recitando cada una de las fórmulas necesarias para poder responder el examen. Hermione rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba mas pronunciada la frustración de Harry.

Llegaron al salón de clases a tiempo, en la entrada había un niño menudo, con cabello negro revoltoso, estatura muy por debajo a la de ella y con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, parecía ser de tercer año. Lo observó detenidamente antes de pasar junto a él y seguir su camino.

– ¡Oye! –La voz del pequeño niño se hizo escuchar. Hermione volteó un segundo, pero se dio la vuelta enseguida. No debía de hablarle a ella, no había por qué. Continuó su camino– ¡Espera! –Gritó de nuevo, Hermione se detuvo.

– ¿A mi? –Le preguntó mientras veía a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie mas a su alrededor, incluso Harry, por estar enfrascado en su estudio, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había quedado atrás.

– Sí.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó cordialmente, aunque confundida.

– Me pidieron que te entregara esto –Sacó un hoja de papel doblada de su pantalón y se la extendió.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó Hermione tomando la hoja, pero su pregunta se contestó por si sola. La cubierta de la hoja tenía un membrete con el símbolo de Slytherin.

No escuchó la respuesta del niño, ni se enteró cuándo se despidió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo ella, con toda la fachada de un zombi, entró al salón para dirigirse a su lugar.

Mantenía la hoja en su mano viéndola detenidamente, aun no sacaba las fuerzas para abrirla. El incidente con Malfoy ya iba a cumplir casi cuatro semanas, pensó que ya había olvidado sus amenazas, al parecer no.

Todos estaban enfrascados en su estudio, así que nadie se dio cuenta de la terrible cara que tenía Hermione, ni de la preocupación que enmarcaban sus ojos, ni del tembloroso movimiento que realizaban sus manos tratando de desdoblar esa hoja.

Lo consiguió después de algunos intentos fallidos.

Una letra de molde se realzó en la hoja ante sus ojos.

_¿Creíste que ya me había olvidado de nuestro asuntito? No, claro que no. Te veré el viernes en la sala de requerimientos a las 10 de la noche en punto y no se te ocurra faltar. No tienes oportunidad de hacerlo. _

Hermione dobló la hoja y la puso sobre su banco cubriéndola con sus manos. Malfoy se convertía en un tormento en su vida, pero eso se iba a acabar, definitivamente se iba a acabar, en cuanto supiera qué era lo que quería.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall la sacó de su enajenación. El momento en que la profesora había llegado y en el que todos los alumnos habían tomado asiento sería un misterio para ella.

– Señorita Granger –Llamó la profesora.

– ¿Si? –Respondió de inmediato, aunque aun un poco perdida entre sus pensamientos.

– Le estoy preguntando que dónde está el señor Weasley.

– Ah… esto… –Volteó al asiento de atrás buscando a Harry pidiendo una explicación.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Ya había dicho cuando bajó a la sala común que Ron estaba profundamente dormido y por mas que lo intentó no logró despertarlo con ningún medio. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso precisamente el día del examen?

– ¿Señorita Granger? –Llamó de nuevo la profesora al ver su mirada perdida. La vio por encima de sus lentes de montura negra a la espera de una respuesta.

– Lo que pasa es que… –Se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Podría salvar a Ron o decir la verdad y esperar que la profesora no se enfadara demasiado– Está resfriado, el clima ha estado muy cambiante y él lo resintió mucho, hoy por la mañana no pudo ni levantarse de la cama –Decidió mentir. Mostró una cara entre inocencia y arrepentimiento que la profesora terminó por creer la excusa.

No se dijo más y los exámenes comenzaron a entregarse. Hermione vio el pedazo de papel que permanecía sobre el banco, sacó el primer cuaderno que encontró en su mochila -matemáticas- y lo metió dentro. Tendría que pensar cómo solucionar de una vez y por completo el problema Malfoy.

--

Era la segunda hora, el examen había sido terminado y un nuevo tema se veía en el pizarrón. Los cerca de veinte problemas requerían una solución.

A pesar de que conocía perfectamente ese tema, su cuaderno ya empezaba a romperse por la gran cantidad de borrones que había hecho en la última hora. No lograba concentrarse ni un poco, cada vez que lo intentaba su mente se llenaba de imágenes de _ese_ momento en la biblioteca que la estaba sacando de quicio.

Dejo el lápiz sobre el banco y con su mano rozó sus labios por un segundo. Aun recordaba con gran nitidez ese momento. Para su desgracia, o beneficio, su mente tenía una capacidad recordatoria tal, que la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente haciéndola estremecerse.

La cara de Ron acercándose lentamente a ella mientras la respiración de ambos se incrementaba, las imperceptibles pecas que se alzaban sobre su nariz y bajo la línea de sus ojos se veían tan lindas que le cortaron la respiración. Algunos centímetros era lo único que los separaba, los ojos de Hermione se cerraron fuertemente al sentir unas manos por sobre su cintura y la verdad, no le molestaban. Sintió el cuerpo de Ron tan cerca que tembló, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos su cercanía le dio la oportunidad de observar con exactitud las veintiocho pecas que enmarcaban sus ojos y coronaban su nariz. Se quedó inmersa en la profundidad de su mirada. El color azul, por alguna razón desconocida, siempre le encantó y el tono de los ojos de él era su exacto favorito, además de que en su mirada había un matiz, un brillo especial que le pareció único y encantador.

Ron hizo una pregunta y ella respondió, no recordaba exactamente qué, a su cerebro no le pareció demasiado importante guardarlo. Él sonrió y ella quiso desmallarse. Simplemente su sonrisa era perfecta. No era seductora ni falsa, era tímida, tierna y honesta, hermosa en general. Su corazón se aceleró y su dije empezó a vibrar. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. No podía estar pasando en _ese_ preciso momento.

Ron gritópreocupado. Hermione se impactó tanto que dejó su sufrimiento y dos segundos después la cara de Ron se volvía más cercana de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso fuera posible. Sintió lo dedos de él sobre su labio, el contacto cálido de sus dedos era lento y suave, más de lo que una persona puede soportar sentir, inició un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, toda la piel se le erizó, estaba a punto de que su corazón se parase.

Los labios de Ron tocaron su labio inferior y se cumplió su predicción, su corazón se detuvo un segundo, la presión había sido demasiado. Pero era una deliciosa presión. Su cabeza su puso en blanco y todo su cuerpo dejó de trabajar, jamás había sentido algo tan simple y tan exquisito como ese contacto que robó el alma de su cuerpo. Las manos de Ron se posaron en su cintura más pronunciadamente y ella iba directo a poner sus brazos en el cuello de él. Sabía lo que seguía y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo estaba deseando. Pero la llegada de Harry provocó que toda la magia se derrumbase.

¿Por qué él le provoco aquello? Eso no debería de haber sucedido, no era posible que a ella le… bueno le… gustara. No, no podía ser posible.

¿O si?

Movió frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. No le daría más importancia a un asunto que no la tenía. Solo había sido una pequeñísimo e imperceptible roce de sus labios. Alguna vez leyó. _"Un beso es solo un beso. La importancia que tenga ese beso se la da cada quien"_

Y a ese pequeño contacto no le daría una importancia que no tenía. Se olvidaría de todo y volvería a hablarle a Ron como si nada de eso hubiera pasada. Sí, eso es en definitiva lo que iba a hacer, lo que _tenía_ que hacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron tomó varios atajos gracias a los cuales llegó de inmediato al lúgubre salón de historia que aun se encontraba vacio. Se dirigió al último banco de la última fila, lugar donde Hermione no se sentaría jamás. No, ella prefería sentarse en primera fila.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, se quedó con la vista perdida en el ventanal que mostraba el horizonte de la escuela. Cerró los ojos un segundo, tenía bastante sueño, la noche anterior difícilmente había podido dormir.

Ese segundo se convirtió en algunos minutos, hasta que una voz lo despertó.

– Ronald Weasley, ¿Qué haces quedándote dormido en clase? ¿No te bastó con faltar a la clase de McGonagall? –Reconoció de inmediato la voz fuerte y mandona de Hermione a un lado de él. Levantó la vista, tenía que comprobarlo.

No, no se equivocó.

Vio a Hermione dejar caer su mochila en el banco a un lado del lugar de Ron y comenzó a sacar varios cuadernos y algunos libros mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello que se mostraban renuentes a quedarse atrás de su oreja.

– Estoy esperando tú respuesta –Dijo Hermione dejando un momento la atención que le prestaba a su mochila para voltear a donde se encontraba Ron y poner una mano en su cintura, señal de un regaño en camino.

– ¿Disculpa? –Fue lo único que pudo decir Ron, aun estaba tratando de asimilar que ella le estaba hablando, tal vez aun seguía dormido.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de poder contestar.

– Que no te duermas, ya con faltar a la clase de McGonagall tienes por hoy –Tomó un cuaderno de los que había sacado y lo puso sobre el banco de Ron, este pasó su vista del cuaderno a Hermione confundido, levantó una ceja al tiempo que hacía una mueca– Por si no lo recordaste hoy teníamos examen –Ron sonrió como disculpa ante su falta mientras Hermione entornaba los ojos como respuesta– Tienes que pasar los apuntes de la clase de hoy –Agregó.

– Pero Hermione…

– ¿Te pareció que te estaba preguntando? –Preguntó tomando asiento– El miércoles te dará la oportunidad de presentar el examen, así que debes de copiar lo que te haga falta para que puedas estudiar.

Ron apretó los labios resignado, aunque…

– Es clase de Historia, no creo que sea conveniente que haga tarea de…

– Ronald –Hermione lo interrumpió y entorno los ojos–, no quieras venirme con eso. Tú no pondrías atención a Historia aunque de eso dependiera tu vida, así que lo mejor será que hagas algo provechoso con tu tiempo.

– Dormir es algo provechoso, Hermione –Sabía que no tenía la razón, pero que rayos, quería seguir hablando con ella aunque se convirtiera en una discusión, llevaba casi cuatro días sin discutir con ella, tenía fuerzas que sacar.

– Si, es provechoso –Concedió Hermione y Ron se quedó pasmado–, pero durante las noches –Agregó con una mirada desafiante a que siguiera contradiciéndola, ante eso Ron resignado sacó su libreta y tomó un lápiz.

Abrió el cuaderno de Hermione en las últimas páginas que estaban escritas, eran cuatro hojas llenas de problemas fechados en ese día. Rendido, empezó a escribir el primer problema.

La comisura de sus labios se alargó un poco en un movimiento imperceptible. Estaba feliz, nuevamente hablaba con Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado y lo agradecía completamente. Aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, extrañó muchísimo pelear con ella.

– Hermione… –Susurró Ron con la vista inmersa en los apuntes, pero si se dio cuenta el momento en que ella volteó para ver qué quería– Gracias por decir que estaba enfermo esta mañana y lograr que McGonagall accediera a aplicarme el examen el miércoles.

Ron vio de reojo la pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en los labios de Hermione. Definitivamente ya era justo que Ron agradeciera por algo.

– De nada –Respondió quedamente en el momento en que el profesor llegaba al aula y todos se sentaban a la espera de que iniciara la clase, una clase a la cual nadie pondría atención.

––

Al día siguiente por la noche sus estudios en la sala común se prolongaban monumentalmente. La razón: la falta de comprensión de Ron sobre los problemas de matemáticas para el examen del día siguiente.

Desde que las clases finalizaron y la tormenta de nieve los obligó a refugiarse en su sala común, Hermione no paraba de intentar que a la cabeza de Ron entrara algo de conocimiento. Ya casi las once de la noche y la sala común contaba solo con algunos alumnos retrasados en sus tareas. Hermione se hallaba sentada a un lado de Ron en el sillón frente a la chimenea para no morir de frio, con lápiz en mano y su cuaderno abierto de par en par tratando de que entrara a la cabeza de Ron los procedimientos que ocuparía al día siguiente para el examen.

– Ron, solo tienes que observar lo que te piden derivar –Hermione indicó con su dedo un problema del cuaderno– encontrar los mismos valores en el formulario que tenemos –Señaló una hoja que tenía a un lado del cuaderno– sustituirlo y ¡listo! No tiene mucho chiste –Repitió el simple proceso por décima vez en la última hora. Ella conocía esos temas de pies a cabeza, pero en la cabeza de Ron difícilmente entraba algo que tenía como nombre derivada, variable, constante y demás cosas que parecían simples palabras vacías.

– Hermione, esto es muy confuso, hay mas de quince fórmulas, una para cada caso…

– En el examen solo vienen problemas de las seis primeras fórmulas, anda Ron, yo se que tú puedes.

– Creo que mejor los anoto en un pedazo de papel y… –Intentó arrancar un pedazo de papel del cuaderno, pero la mano de Hermione se interpuso en su misión para llamar su atención. La vio a los ojos y todo pensamiento de hacer trampa quedó olvidado. Hermione frunció la boca monumentalmente y alzó una ceja desafiándolo a que lo hiciera y ya ella se encargaría de que se arrepintiera toda su vida– Está bien, los memorizaré punto por punto.

– Así está mejor –Hermione sonrió triunfante con una expresión de _"que bueno que lo pensaste mejor, no te hubieran gustado las consecuencias"_. Volvió a empezar una nueva explicación con la tercera fórmula.

Ron se quedó embobado observándola, tal vez esa fuera una de razones por las que no aprendía, pero es que su vista era mas linda que la del cuaderno lleno de problemas.

Estaba feliz, volvieron a hablarse desde el lunes, bueno ella le volvió a hablar desde el lunes, el por qué era lo de menos, no preguntó, solo estuvo feliz, lo que había pasado en la biblioteca había quedado olvidado, a no ser durante las noches en la que su cerebro, por una razón inexplicable para él, la recreaba exactamente, aunque omitiendo la parte en la que Harry llegaba.

– …y listo, ya obtuviste tu resultado, ¿fácil, no? –Ron asintió enseguida, aunque solo había escuchado lejanamente toda la explicación.

Echó un vistazo a la sala común, los dos alumnos de tercer grado que acababa de ver hacía solo un cuarto de hora ya se habían ido; ningún alma estaba ahí y ellos deberían seguir el ejemplo, pero la terquedad de Hermione, de no irse hasta que entendiera absolutamente todos los problemas, los retenía.

De pronto, el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse indicó que un Gryffindor aun seguía en las afueras.

La figura de Harry se distinguió rápidamente al llegar a la luz. Tenía algo de nieve por sobre su capa y estaba algo mojado, fue directo a la chimenea para intentar calentarse un poco.

– ¡Harry! Estás todo empapado –Dijo Hermione de inmediato yendo donde él y quitándole la capa– ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar a estas horas en la calle y con la tormenta que está cayendo? –Lo regañó al tiempo que le daba una manta que estaba en el sillón.

– Es que… es que… –Titiritó algunas cuantas veces antes de poder decir una frase completa– Me dijeron que llegaría esto hoy y quise traértelo enseguida –Sacó un sobre amarillento de su pantalón y lo extendió hacia Hermione.

– ¿Qué es? –Preguntó ella confundida.

– Una carta de tus padres.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al tiempo que su sonrisa se extendía ampliamente, tomó la carta entre sus manos y la vio embelesada antes de comprimirla contra su pecho.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Repitió muchas veces al tiempo que se lanzó al cuello de Harry para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle varios sonoros besos en las mejillas– ¡Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias!

Ron frunció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, volteó la cara y su insistente pie inició un replique continuo. Esas eran algunas de las acciones que veía entre Harry y Hermione y que necesitaban obtener una respuesta urgentemente, su cerebro cada vez tenía más ansias de explotar que nunca y ya estaba decidido, de esa noche no pasaba para enterarse de la relación que unía a esos dos.

– No fue nada, solo sabía que llegaría hoy y quise traértela enseguida.

– Aun así, gracias –Reconoció Hermione aun con sus brazos en el cuello de Harry, este asintió y se separaron.

Hermione mostró una sonrisa bastante radiante mientras subía las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto, pareció que todo a su alrededor desapareció a no ser por la carta que llevaba entre sus manos.

Ron veía la enorme sonrisa de ella y el brillo que empezó a obtener a su alrededor, él también sonrió, pero su sonrisa se eliminó al escuchar hablar a Harry.

– Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe, ¿no te parece?

Ron bufó un segundo y se dirigió directamente a Harry. Dejó la pluma sobre el cuaderno con un sonoro estruendo que llamó la atención de Harry.

– Tenemos que hablar.

Harry asintió un tanto confundido, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta por donde caminaría esa conversación.

Se sentaron en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, un viejo sillón mullido lleno de recuerdos, lleno de pláticas donde la mayoría de las veces la palabra "plan" y "acabar con la serpiente" estaban dentro de su itinerario. Pero también ahí, para los dos, significaba indudablemente el recordatorio de una conversación que habían tenido hacía casi seis años atrás y que los convirtió en los mejores amigos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	12. Confesiones Pasadas

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12 ― Las confesiones siempre son buenas, aunque dolorosas.

_Era una mañana fría y lluviosa de Diciembre, las vacaciones habían comenzado ya, la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio ya se habían ido a sus casas para pasar las navidades en familia. Algunas excepciones eran dos niños de primer curso que se encontraban frente al fuego de la chimenea tratando de entrar un poco en calor. _

_Ron estaba en el sillón con las piernas sobre el respaldo y la cabeza para abajo tocando el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre el asiento. Veía a Harry observar detenidamente las llamas._

_Se conocieron al inicio de su primer curso, apenas unos meses atrás. Su amistad fue inmediata, algo les hizo sentir que encontrarían un verdadero compañero en el otro; su primer problema, que los metió en un castigo doble de una semana con el profesor Severus Snape, la persona mas odiada de toda la escuela y que para su mala suerte los odiaba a ellos por sobre todas las cosas y por un motivo que desconocían, ayudó a que su amistad se forjara con mayor intensidad. _

_Ron sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo llenaba su cabeza, logrando un fuerte dolor que lo invitó a sentarse de una manera correcta. Al final optó por quedar acostado sobre el sillón. Se quedó viendo a Harry, llevaba más de media hora entre sus pensamientos, ya era momento de distraerlo un poco, además de que quería darle algún conocimiento de su familia. Había una invitación que quería hacerle y que espera él aceptara, pero consiente de a lo que iría. _

– _Mis padres vendrán por mi en tres días, ya todos mis hermanos están en casa –Soltó Ron rompiendo el frío silencio de la sala– Todo en la casa se volverá un caos, solo espero que este año dejen en mi cuarto a Bill o a Charlie, no soportaría a Percy de nuevo –Agregó malhumorado, Harry se limitó a soltar una risita y a negar unas cuantas veces– El año pasado fuimos a Egipto a pasar la navidad con Bill. Para nada divertido. –Aseguró haciendo una mueca– Me alegró mucho ver a mi hermano –Aclaró–, pero no había nieve –Hizo un puchero antes de continuar– Aun así todo valió la pena por disfrutar las delicias que prepara mi mamá, son las mejores– Hizo una pausa saboreando en su recuerdo la comida casera– Siempre hay pavo, de hecho tres pavos –Precisó volviendo su vista a Harry, ya se había dado la vuelta para ponerle algo de atención– Tú sabes, para _tooooda_ mi familia –Soltó una pequeña risita, Harry correspondió– Algún día tienes que probar el budín que prepara mi madre. Muchos dicen que es el mejor._

_Hizo silencio un momento tratando de encontrar que más poder decir acerca de la navidad que le levantara el ánimo a Harry, aunque fuera un poco._

– _Los gemelos se la pasarán todos los días gastando bromas, en especial a mí. Es un reverendo fastidio y mis padres los viven regañando, pero jamás aprenden. Para acabarla Ginny terminará ayudando en cualquier plan que tengan. –Harry levantó la ceja como pidiendo una explicación a esa última oración– Está algo furiosa conmigo porque vine a Hogwarts y ella aun tiene que esperar un año. –Explicó– No es demasiado tiempo, dado todo lo que ha tenido que esperar, pero es algo especial en todo lo que se refiere al tema de la escuela, que todos ya estemos… _

– _Ron… –Murmuró Harry cortando el monólogo que seguiría dando– ¿Puedo confesarte algo importante?_

_Ron se quedó observándolo un minuto, hablar de la navidad y desear confesarse de pronto, en definitiva no se relacionaban. _

– _Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Harry, por algo somos amigos –Contestó después de un minuto._

– _Éste "lo que sea" no es como cualquier cosa que te pueda contar –Aclaró Harry levantando la vista para ver a Ron bastante desconcertado. _

– _Harry, no se a que…_

– _Esto es algo de seguridad nacional Ron –Replicó Harry al ver la renuencia a creerle. _

– _No juegues con eso. _

– _Es la verdad. _

– _Tienes once años, ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podrías saber algo de seguridad nacional? –Bufó Ron rodando los ojos y restándole importancia creyendo que ahora si que a su amigo le empezaba a faltar un tornillo. _

– _Siendo yo de importancia nacional y viviendo entre Agentes Secretos toda mi vida. –Soltó de pronto. Ron volteó su cabeza tan bruscamente hacia Harry que terminó por desequilibrarlo y acabó tendido en el suelo. _

– _Ouch –Exclamó Ron volviendo a sentarse en el sillón y viendo como Harry soltaba una sonrisa divertida, se sobó parte de la espalda– ¿Qué dijiste? _

– _Exactamente lo que escuchaste._

_Ron no estaba totalmente seguro de creerle, es que simplemente era tan extraño, no es como que hubiera tantos niños de once años que fueran parte conocedora de una organizada red de agentes secretos que protegían a la nación. Pero tal vez eso explicara los hombres misteriosos que iban por Harry cada cierto tiempo, o que de pronto desapareciera. _

– _Si hipotéticamente yo te creyera, y repito, si hipotéticamente lo hiciera ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que eres de importancia nacional? ―Preguntó Ron temeroso, no es como que todos los días se enfrentara a una situación así._

– _A que lo soy, pero no te lo puedo decir hasta que jures que todo lo que escuches de mi boca quedará entre nosotros dos –Harry tenía una mirada decisiva al sentarse en el piso frente a Ron. _

– _Si fueras protegido por el servicio secreto, ¿no significa eso que no le puedes contar nada a nadie? –Preguntó ante lo obvio. _

– _A nadie que no conozca, no. A ti ya te conocen de todas, todas –Respondió Harry sonriendo y asintiendo teatralmente. _

– _¿De todas, todas? –Repitió Ron confuso. _

– _Hicieron bastantes investigaciones acerca de tu familia –Ron escuchó, pero soltó una mueca de incredulidad seguida por una sonrisa de suspicacia– Tú padre trabaja en la esquina de la calle diez y quinta en Londres como reparador de cualquier mecanismo eléctrico, de lunes a sábado de nueve hasta la hora que decida irse; tú madre se queda en casa haciendo las labores, tu hermano mayor… _

_Harry ya estaba de pie recorriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación nombrando las ocupaciones y horarios de toda su familia y levantando un dedo a cada nombre que daba. Su exactitud era impresionante, incluso algunas cosas ni siquiera Ron las sabía. Se quedó en total estado de shock ante cada mención que no pudo hacer un solo movimiento en los minutos que tardó todo el discurso. _

– _Y tú… –Alzó el cuarto dedo de su segunda mano, pero se quedó callado un segundo y dejó de contar con los dedos– Bueno tú ya sabes tú rutina y tú vida, no veo el por qué de repetirla._

_Se dejó caer en el sillón, a un lado de Ron, esperando a que este saliera de su trance. _

– _¿Cómo… cómo…? –Tartamudeó Ron sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta. Todo empezaba a parecer verdadero. Ciertamente el secreto de Harry no sería como cualquier tontería de niños de su edad._

– _Los Agentes Secretos tienen sus fuentes –Respondió Harry sabiendo la pregunta sin formular– Y sus maneras de espionaje –Agregó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, para después tomar una postura formal y adentrarse en el tema que quería tratar– Ron, ¿puedo confiar en ti?_

_Ron tragó saliva, de todas las cosas que sabía escondía Harry, en su mente jamás se encontraron las palabras Agentes Secretos. Pero, ¡¿qué diablos?!, antes de todo Harry era su amigo, su mejor amigo. _

– _Sí –Respondió simplemente, pero bastante seguro. _

_Harry suspiró aliviado y sonrió tranquilo. _

– _Me alegra mucho, porque la verdad siento que podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero para eso necesito que sepas la verdad sobre mí –Suspiró sonoramente– Es una historia bastante larga. _

–_Tenemos toda la noche –Aseguró Ron seriamente como pocas veces. _

_Durante un minuto completo el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Harry parecía querer esperar hasta tener todos los recuerdos nítidamente y acomodar todo lo que quería decirle._

– _Hace nueve años… –Un silencio escalofriante fue roto por la voz de Harry haciendo un eco en la habitación– mi padre era un Agente Secreto. Él y sus dos mejores amigos formaban el mejor equipo de Espionaje de toda Inglaterra; eran llamados para las más peligrosas y secretas misiones. Mi madre, por otro lado, era una de las mejores científicas que había dentro del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia, de hecho, estaba por convertirse en directora general del área de ciencias químico-biológicas de todo el Servicio. –Sonrió recordando buenos tiempos, pero su mirada se ensombreció casi de inmediato– En una misión, el equipo de mi padre se enteró de las extrañas desapariciones que decenas de científicos de diversos países estaban sufriendo. Les llevó cerca de seis meses su investigación hasta dar con su paradero. Fueron secuestrados por una perversa pseudo-persona que se hacía llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort –Ron tragó saliva, se escuchaba un nombre maligno. Harry hizo una mueca y apretó los puños duramente ante el recuerdo– Puede que no lo conozcas, pero en el bajo mundo es como el amo y señor de todo. Tiene toda una red organizada de malandrines, o "Mortífagos" como él los llama, para apoderarse de la paz de todas partes._

_Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea. Tomó un fierro y avivó las llamas. _

– _El equipo de mi padre se dispuso a encontrar su escondite para conocer sus planes. Fue un arduo trabajo que los condujo hasta un pequeño pueblo Ruso donde encontraron todo un laboratorio de investigación por completo montado y también encontraron a los científicos, pero fue demasiado tarde, todos estaban muertos. –Su voz no tuvo ningún cambio ante la situación de la muerte, parecía conocerla profundamente– Solo encontraron las investigaciones por las cuales fueron secuestrados. Se llevaron todos los archivos y muestras que encontraron. Mi madre fue la encargada de revisarlos. Encontró que la muestra resultante de todas las investigaciones de los científicos, no más de veinte mililitros de una sustancia verde, era un arma biológica capaz de matar a las personas de todo un pueblo entero. –Tiró el metal que sujetaba a un lado de la chimenea sonoramente– Mi madre fue la encargada de la investigación de esa sustancia y unos días después de empezada, Voldemort quiso recuperar su descubrimiento mortal. _

_Se dirigió de vuelta al sillón y después de tomar asiento pasó una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo bruscamente. Ron estaba completamente en silencio. Hasta ese momento todo parecía un relato literario, no parecía verdadero, pero tenía que serlo, Harry no jugaría con algo así. _

– _Todo fue un completo desastre. –Reanudó su relato– En el laboratorio estaban mis padres y yo cuando Voldemort llegó. Yo tendría como dos años. Trataron de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. –Suspiró cerrando los ojos conteniendo su sufrimiento– Mi madre me escondió en un rincón del laboratorio antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta de mi precencia mientras los acorralaba a ellos. Mis padres sabían que no había escapatoria, Voldemort solo tenía una idea en mente: recuperar su descubrimiento, no le importaría matar a dos insignificantes personas. Mi padre lo supo desde un principio. Trató de luchar queriendo protegernos, quería que por lo menos nosotros sobreviviéramos. Luchó todo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, no lo fue… –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, apretó los puños y golpeó sus rodillas– Murió de un disparo tratando de salvarnos. _

_Sus puños, sus labios y sus ojos se mantuvieron contraídos durante algún tiempo. Su dolor parecía haber salido mayormente en los últimos segundos. _

– _Mi madre –Continuó unos minutos después–, vio las dos opciones. Uno: tratar de huir y seguramente morir en el intento; si era así, él conseguiría lo que quería. Dos: deshacerse de esa arma mortal, y alejarla de él para siempre, porque si llegaba a caer en sus manos se podría convertir en la destrucción del mundo. –Harry oprimió sus ojos con sus dedos por debajo de sus lentes obligándolos a dejar de llorar– Quiero pensar que eligió la opción correcta. –Dijo volteando hacia Ron. _

_Ron no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante esos ojos de dolor que mostraba Harry. Su madre había elegido la opción de morir. _

– _Dejó caer el recipiente contenedor el cual se partió por completo en dos. Como te podrás imaginar, Voldemort enfureció. Disparó cuatro veces contra mi madre. –Los ojos de Harry no podían evitar humedecerse de nuevo, todos sus intentos de mantener sus lagrimas dentro era en vano– ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! –Imitó el sonido de un arma de fuego– Yo era muy pequeño, cierto, pero a pesar de que lo repitan una y otra vez y traten de decir que son recuerdos implantados, sé que el sonido de cada bala y los gritos de mi madre están en mi cabeza y no se borrarán nunca –Apretó los puños fuertemente hasta que sus uñas se incrustaran en la palma de su mano._

_Ron quería decir algo, lo que fuera que calmara a Harry, odiaban no saber qué decir. Odiaba tener 11 años, en ese preciso momento lo odiaba. No supo hacer más que poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry y darle un apretón. _

_Harry sonrió nítidamente antes de continuar._

– _El laboratorio estaba lleno de agentes químicos y sustancias para nada estables. Los nuevos disparos llegaron hasta uno de ellos provocando una explosión, y después de esa sustancia fue otra y otra hasta ocasionar una explosión en cadena –Ron tragó saliva, aparte de todo lo que vivió se le agregó una explosión. ¡DIOS!– Voldemort salió corriendo de ahí antes de que el humo de los químicos inundaran todo su sistema. Yo por mi parte no pude salir, no había alguien quien me sacara. _

_Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡¿QUÉ?!_

– _Me encontraron varias horas después. La única consecuencia visible en mí fue esta cicatriz –Guió sus dedos hasta su frente, Ron siguió el recorrido. Era una cicatriz por la cual tuvo curiosidad desde siempre, aunque nunca preguntó. Su forma de rayo era única y curiosa– Me hicieron estudios y al parecer fui vulnerable a todos las sustancias que inhalé, incluso al mismo veneno que Voldemort tanto quería conseguir. Durante varios años siguieron haciéndome estudios para comprobar que ninguna sustancia hubiera entrado en mi cuerpo. Nunca encontraron nada. _

_Respiró profundo y se hizo para atrás tratando de sentir el respaldo del sillón y tranquilizar su cuerpo, los recuerdos siempre lo desplomaban. _

_Ron soltó una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones repentinamente, lo habían retenido sin que él se percatara. Agitó la cabeza varias veces, todo lo que tenía que procesar su mente parecía no ser cierto. Pero lo era, tenía que serlo, aunque su cerebro de once años no pudiera captarlo. _

– _Y… entonces… –Su voz sonó extraña, incluso para él mismo; su garganta pareció haberse quedado seca ante el miedo– Vol…Voldemort… ¿Qué pasó con él? –Fue la primer y única interrogante que quiso hacerle a Harry, ya bastante confesión tenía por una noche. _

– _Al parecer él quedó infectado y lleva años tratando de conseguir una cura –Soltó frotando sus ojos por debajo de los lentes, estaba cansado, no recordaba cuanto mal le hacía pensar en todo su pasado, su vida. _

_Ron volvió a mantener el aire en sus pulmones. _

– _¿Cómo trata de conseguirla?_

_Harry dejó sus ojos en paz y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas. _

– _Tratando de raptar a quien logró salir ileso de esa explosión de químicos. _

– _¿A ti? –Soltó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. ¡No debía estar hablando en serio!_

– _No, a otra persona. _

_Ron se perdió en esa parte. _

– _¿Otra persona? –Repitió._

– _Sí –Se incorporó y caminó unos pasos._

– _Pero tú dijiste que solo estaban tú y tus padres…_

– _Eso fue lo que se pensó._

– _¿Entonces?_

_Harry estaba con el codo apoyado en la encimera de la chimenea. Volteó por encima de su hombro. _

– _Tal vez algún día puedas conocer esa otra historia. _

_Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa para aligerar todo el ambiente. Ron suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse para aceptar todas las revelaciones que había tenido en un día. _

– _Harry… –Soltó en un susurro._

_Harry exhaló aire a la espera de que continuara el interrogatorio enfocado a él. _

– _¿Quieres venir a pasar las navidades a mi casa? –Preguntó logrando que Harry frunciera el entrecejo. Algo ahí no estaba cuadrando según lo que él planeaba._

– _¿No hay otra pregunta relaciona a mí que quieras hacerme? –Frunció la boca, estaba confundido.._

– _Millones –Aseguró Ron y Harry sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba._

– _Hazlas –Pidió Harry, necesitaba que Ron calmara todas sus dudas para poner ser realmente amigos, sin secretos y sin el miedo que pudiera tener ante los secretos._

– _La verdad, no es importante el quién seas ni tú pasado. –Confesó Ron calmado– Aquí lo único importante es que eres mi amigo y punto –Afirmó._

– _Ron, creo que para ser amigos deberías de conocer quiénes son los que viene por mí cada dos meses, deberías de saber lo que yo pueda decirte acerca de qué es lo que tengo que hacer en esa semana ausente, a dónde voy… en fin, tantas cosas. –Confesó sabiendo las preguntas que las personas normalmente hacen al escuchar su relato. Lo ha contado tantas veces antes, tantas necesarias veces, pero esa fue la primera vez por la que realmente luchó para que le permitieran revelar su secreto ante alguien. _

– _Harry, si son necesarias saberlas, las sabré. –Confirmó Ron– Por ahora solo hice una pregunta que aun no respondes. –Reclamó. _

– _Pides que pase las vacaciones de navidad contigo por lo que acabo de contarte –Afirmó realmente dolido. _

– _Por si no te diste cuenta, el que haya empezado a hablar de mi casa, mi familia y todo eso era hacia un fin –Harry alzó la ceja incrédulo– Invitarte, esa fue siempre la razón. Solo quería ponerte al tanto de mi familia un poco. Pero dado que conoces más de ellos que yo. –Sonrió– Bueno, nos saltamos esa parte. Ahora, ¿quieres venir a pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia? –Renovó la pregunta y se puso de pie._

_Harry estaba mas que sorprendido con la propuesta. Lo meditó un momento. Definitivamente eligió a la persona correcta para convertirse en su mejor amigo. _

– _¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó dándole la opción a echarse para atrás._

– _Por mí no habrá ningún problema, claro que si no quieres dormir en un pequeño cuarto en el tercer piso conmigo, pasar una navidad un tanto helada y sufrir con las muy posibles travesuras de mis hermanos, lo entenderé; pero si te apetece jugar en la nieve, conocer a toda mi familia y pasar una navidad muy a lo Weasley, entonces ven –Le tendió una mano para que se levantara– Te aseguro que amarás la comida de mi madre, es la mejor. No es que me queje de la comida de aquí, sabes que me encanta comer, pero la de mi madre… es estar en otro universo –Casi se le caía la baba de tan solo recordar los sabores que su paladar tanto ansiaba._

_La sonrisa de Harry decía mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran hacer. Rápidamente se levantó y salieron rumbo a la dirección para anunciar que por primera vez disfrutaría de una navidad con una verdadera familia. _

Aun recordaba nítidamente ese día de hacía casi seis años, ese momento marcó en definitiva el inicio de su amistad. De su grandiosa y valiosa amistad. Con el paso de los años fue conociendo mas acerca de la vida de Harry en torno a los agentes secretos, incluso ya conocía a algunos; Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran los mas apegados a Harry y por ello también llegaron a serlo de Ron; era dos tipos muy interesantes, Lupin con su inteligencia y Sirius con su destreza en el combate.

Pero en ese momento no estaba para hablar nada que tuviera que ver con Harry directamente, quería saber exactamente la relación que lo unió a Hermione de una buena vez y por todas.

El silencio había reinado en la sala por casi un cuarto de hora, Ron trataba de poner las cosas claras en su mente antes de preguntar. Su mente exigía tener una explicación lógica a todo el comportamiento de sus amigos, pero también le hacía otra pregunta a si mismo _¿Por qué quieres preguntar?_

Era incapaz de responder esa simple pregunta con claridad puesto que Hermione solo se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga y nada mas. Aunque lo de la biblioteca…

– Ron, ¿Quieres preguntar de una buena vez, por favor? –Exigió Harry al detestar el silencio de la sala.

Ron hizo una mueca y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas entrelazó sus manos.

– Harry, somos amigos ¿verdad? –Harry alzó la ceja confundido, después hizo una mueca intentando no reírse.

– Después de mas de seis años juntos, varias visitas con Dumbledore, millones de castigos juntos con Snape, veranos enteros en tu casa… –Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando– Somos hermanos, Ronald _cabeza hueca_ Weasley –Los dos se correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Ron continuara.

– Entonces tenemos bastante confianza para que no nos guardemos secretos importantes ¿verdad?

– Así es –Ron sonrió, Harry había caído y ahora tenía que responder.

– Entonces cuéntame. –Pidió impacientemente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –Preguntó nervioso Harry, repentinamente parecía que el color se había extinguido de su cara– Si te refieres a lo que pasó en la cafetería, te juro que yo no planeé hacerlo, pero ella se acercó, yo me acerqué, nos acercamos y pues…

– ¿De qué demonios hablas Harry? –Interrumpió Ron totalmente perdido de la conversación.

– Eh… de nada –Una risita nerviosa lo delató, era muy obvio que algo había hecho, pero antes de que Ron pudiera interrogarlo, continuó– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Ron clavó su mirada en Harry, había algo que quería evadir, enseguida se enteraría si era acerca de ella.

– Hermione… –Susurró tratando de captar la reacción de Harry, que simplemente suspiró aliviado.

– Ah… de ella. –Se quedó callado pasándose la mano por su revoltoso cabello, sonriendo algo intranquilo.

– Entonces… ¿me contarás? –Preguntó impacientándose.

– No sé, Ron, es la vida de Hermione por la que me preguntas, una vida que no estoy autorizado a decirte.

Ron gruñó palabrotas que Harry no pudo ni siquiera comprender, aunque tampoco trató.

– Solo dime la parte en la que entras tú. En verdad que su relación es demasiado… _estrecha_ –Soltó para ver que podría sacar de ello.

– Mmm, creo que te puedo contar sobre la relación que tengo con Hermione.

Sacó de su cartera una foto que le entregó a Ron. En ella había dos pequeños de algunos ocho años; el niño, con un vaso en la cabeza queriéndolo pasar por un gorrito de fiesta, tenía un pequeño pastelito, que apenas cabía en una de sus manos, con una vela en el centro y lo ponía frente a la niña de cabello castaño enmarañado quien sonreía feliz dispuesta a soplar la velita.

Ron alzó la ceja pidiendo una explicación.

– Yo tenía ocho y ella estaba cumpliendo nueve, como te podrás dar cuenta –Explicó Harry señalando a la niña y entonces la reconoció. Vio la mirada de esa dulce niñita, cómo no reconocerla, si eran unos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones que nunca podrían abandonar su memoria.

– Me doy cuenta –Dijo Ron ya que Harry se había quedado callado viendo fijamente a la foto y sonriendo perdido en sus recuerdos.

– La conozco desde que teníamos algo así como un año, y a los dos años nuestra vida se entrelazó con una situación similar, por ello los del SIS nos mantuvieron juntos y prácticamente crecí con ella. –Se quedó pensativo unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la fotografía– Mas bien yo vivía con los Granger. Esa sería la perfecta descripción.

Ron se quedó callado unos segundos. Vivían juntos, se criaron juntos, eso podría una relación de romance ¿no?

– ¿Fue tu novia o algo parecido? –Preguntó.

– ¡No! –Harry parecía descartar por completo esa posibilidad, hizo una mueca de desagrado y frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿No hubo algo parecido a eso?

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

– Segurísimo.

– ¿Lo juras?

– ¡Ron, ya! –Exclamó Harry aventándole un cojín que tenía en su espalda– Creo que dejé las cosas claras.

– Esta bien, pero que malhumorado estás –Hizo una mueca de fastidio, no había escuchado su juramento– ¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó observando nuevamente la fotografía antes de que Harry la guardara.

– Estábamos en Estambúl… creo –Vaciló tratando de recordar el lugar exacto. Después de viajar por todo el mundo es difícil recordar todo con exactitud y menos recuerdos de hacía casi diez años atrás.

– ¿Qué hacían ahí?

– Seguramente estábamos escapando –Harry sonrió sin mayor explicación, decir _escapando_ debía dar muchas respuestas.

– Y escapaban porque… –Dejó la frase al aire a la espera de que Harry pudiera completarla.

– Lo de siempre… –Cortó la frase de pronto– Yo no puedo confesar eso –Sentenció, Ron a regañadientes asintió, pero se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

Harry, durante nueve años antes de entrar a Hogwarts, siempre tuvo un motivo en específico por el cual escapar: que Voldemort no se enterara que él había sobrevivido. ¿Sería acaso esa la misma razón por la que Hermione escapaba con él?

– Harry, la razón por la que escapaba… ¿era Voldemort? –Preguntó concretamente, no quería irse por la tangente ni nada por el estilo, esperaba que así le contestara él.

Harry se quedó observándolo fijamente mientras el sonido de las brazas de la chimenea, al romperse, se escuchaba.

– Sí –Respondió simplemente regresando su vista al frente y agachando la cabeza– Pero su historia es más complicada que la mía.

– ¿Puedo conocerla? –Preguntó tímidamente Ron, sabía muy bien que esas cuestiones normalmente requerían un protocolo que seguir.

– Eso lo tiene que decidir ella. Debe de confiar en ti para que te lo diga –Ron sonrió de medio lado. Eso iba a estar muy difícil si se la vivían peleando.

– No creo que eso sea posible –Dijo Ron suspirando.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de tu negativa. –Ron alzó la ceja. Harry lo veía detenidamente mientras sonreía– Hermione puede ser algo efusiva durante las peleas que mantiene, pero normalmente es porque tú has hecho algo incorrecto y siempre lo hace con bases lógicas que peleará hasta ganarlas –Ron lo meditó un segundo, Harry tenía razón, solo que a él le encantaba sacarla de quicio y continuar peleando– Aquí al único que le encanta pelear aunque no tienes la razón es a ti.

– Bueno, pero…

– Y eso es realmente perfecto. –Interrumpió Harry– No te imaginas lo reconfortante que es verla sonreír mas veces de las que recordaba y simplemente por pelear. –Ron no pudo evitar que sus orejas empezaran a sentirse un poco calientes por el comentario– Ron… –El tono de voz cambió mas agudamente y serio de lo que antes estaba, Ron sabía que lo que seguía no iba a ser algo bueno– quiero pedirte que obtengas más de esas sonrisas en el tiempo que ella se pueda quedar aquí…

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Cortó Ron procesando de inmediato la última frase.

– A que ella difícilmente pasa mas de dos meses en un mismo lugar. Normalmente las cosas se ponen pesadas después de ese tiempo, más si sus padres están lejos.

– ¿Estás diciendo que ella en un mes probablemente… se irá? –Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. No quería que se fuera.

– Desafortunadamente, así es. Por eso cada que puedo le muestro que soy feliz de que esté aquí –Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios– Después de esta "visita" no se cuándo podré volver a verla. Normalmente me entero que está en tal país cuando ya va rumbo a otro. –Sonrió con tristeza, Hermione era su hermana, no de sangre, pero su hermana y así seguiría por siempre– Por eso tú debes decírselo.

– ¿Decirle qué?

– Que te gusta. –Harry fue bastante directo en su afirmación, pero es que no había tiempo de hacerle entender con manzanitas a Ron ese hecho que había entendido claramente con dos minutos que permaneciera junto a él viéndolo observar embobado a Hermione.

Ron se quedó sin contestación viendo un punto fijo en la chimenea abriendo y cerrando la boca. Hermione no le gustaba, claro que no, no podía gustarle la más mandona, exigente y desarreglada persona de todo el colegio. El hecho de que tuviera una linda sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse bien, un carisma que afloraba de ella algunas veces contagiándolo, que se pelearan por cualquier estupidez o que tuviera una mirada tierna y dulce que lo derretía totalmente. No, esos no eran motivos para poder asumir que Hermione le gustaba.

– Claro que no me gusta. –Aseveró Ron después de varios minutos en silencio.

Harry solo sonreía, Ron por siempre sería un cabeza hueca, al parecer tendría que intervenir para apresurar un poco las cosas.

– ¿Entonces no te molestaría que alguien fuera con ella a la fiesta de navidad, que bailara toda la noche con ella y cuando todo acabara la… besara? –Harry se había puesto de pie y apoyándose en la pared del inicio de las escaleras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa. Puso sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. La respuesta sería algo interesante.

_Que alguien la llevara al baile…_ bueno, podría soportarlo. Estaba en su derecho a decirle que sí a quien deseara.

_Que alguien bailara con ella toda la noche…_ era algo pasable. Ron no tendría por qué ponerse ni un poco celoso, no había motivo.

_Que alguien la besara…_ Sus puños se tensaron y una mueca se incrustó en sus labios, junto con una mirada asesina en su rostro. En definitiva nadie era demasiado bueno como para poder tener el privilegio de probar el exquisito sabor de los labios de Hermione. Aunque él solo lo haya probado dos segundos estaba seguro que era devastador. Y no permitiría que alguien tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. No, no y definitivamente no.

– Harry, tú no puedes permitirlo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Pues porque… porque… porque según como veo eres como su hermano así que no puedes permitir que cualquier imbécil la bese.

– Que sea su hermano, no quiere decir que gobierne sobre su vida y sus decisiones.

– ¡Claro que si! –Contradijo alzando su pecho.

– No soy un hermano a lo Weasley, Ron –Apuntó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

– Oye, espera, tengo una idea –Dijo Ron sonriente.

No era la mejor idea del mundo y tampoco una que le agradara demasiado, pero si serviría para evitar que alguien indebido la besara, lo diría.

– Haber, señor brillante, ¿Cuál es tú plan? –Preguntó incrédulo.

– Pues muy simple, tienes que llevarla tú al baile –Se paró del sillón, fue junto a Harry sonriendo y le palmeó la espalda.

– Sabes Ron, esa es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mucho tiempo –Ron borró su sonrisa del rostro– Hay dos motivos bastante importantes por lo que tú idea es una idiotez.

– Te escucho. –Concedió Ron rodando los ojos.

– Uno: –Levantó su dedo índice para enumerar visiblemente sus motivos– yo ya tengo pareja, dos:…

– Espera, espera –Interrumpió Ron agitando sus brazos enfrente de Harry para pararlo– ¿Tienes pareja?

– Tendré. –Aseguró moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente. Si todo salía como pensaba, conseguiría a la única chica con la cual quería ir al baile– Número dos…

– ¿Quién es?

– No te interesa.

– Claro que si, ¿Quién es?

– No te diré. Número dos: –Alzó un segundo dedo evitando escuchar las exigencias y suplicas de Ron, junto con las también amenazas de que le dijera– Quien debe ir con Hermione eres tú.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Ya me escuchaste, tú –Apuntó con su dedo sobre el pecho de Ron amenazadoramente– Y será mejor que te apresures a pedírselo, idiota. Hay mas de una docena que ya se lo han pedido, no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de Hermione, eso porque no es alguien que pase desapercibida y menos si lo único que hace en clase es levantar la mano cada dos segundos.

– Pero… pero…

_Ir con Hermione… _De nueva cuenta la imagen que apareció en su cabeza cuando recién escucho del baile, se formó de nuevo. Él con un elegante traje, el gran salón decorado maravillosamente, las puertas majestuosamente abiertas a la espera de su entrada del brazo de Hermione impecablemente hermosa, como solo ella podría estar.

Cuando acordó Harry ya había subido las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Tal vez, después de todo, ir con Hermione al baile no sería un simple deseo, podría ser una realidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione llegó a su dormitorio rápidamente, prendió la luz y se arrojó a su cama de inmediato. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y empezó a abrirlo lentamente con una enorme sonrisa incrustada en sus labios; estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

Dentro del amarillento sobre había dos cartas. La primera, una hoja maltratada, mal doblada y algo manchada con lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate; la otra, una pequeña hoja de papel que parecía haber sido escrita a las carreras.

Optó por leer la más pequeña primero.

Eran una letra que conocía bastante bien y que también se alegraba de ver, unos garabatos algo ilegibles de la inconfundible letra de Tonks.

_Hola Hermione, te iba a entregar la carta mañana que te vea. (porque te aviso, mañana iré a hacer el chequeo), pero Harry se enteró de mi llegada y de lo que traía; dijo que estarías muy feliz si lo tenías cuanto antes, así que por eso se la di. Espero que disfrutes el contenido y nos vemos mañana._

_PD: perdón por la mancha en la carta de tus padres, la traía en la bolsa y pensé que era una servilleta, lo siento. _

Hermione sonrió brevemente, tomó entre sus manos la segunda hoja y con parsimonia temblorosa la desdobló. Fueron cuatro movimientos necesarios para extender en su totalidad esa arrugada hoja que seguramente había viajado durante bastantes horas en el bolsillo de Tonks, pero no le importaba lo maltratada que estuviera, sus palabras eran lo que quería conocer.

La perfecta letra, ortografía y singularidad de su madre se alzaba desde las primeras líneas de la hoja.

_Hola princesa. _

_Me alegra que Tonks vaya a visitarte, aunque el motivo no es mucho de mi agrado, los índices que marcaste hace unos días no me gustaron para nada._

_Pero mejor no hablemos de cosas desagradables, vayamos a lo interesante. _

_¡Que alegría! Tienes a Harry contigo. Algo me decía que la insistencia de Tonks porque fueras a esa escuela no era precisamente porque la conociera de antes, siempre noté algo raro, y mira… ¡tuve razón! Pero estoy fascinada y sea el motivo que sea el que te haya llevado ahí nos alegra mucho. _

_Tú padre me pide que te diga que estuvo haciendo memoria y que tienes razón, la biblioteca de Hogwarts es mayor en tamaño y en variedad que la Biblioteca de Austin. _

_Y esa niña Ginny, nos han mostrado fotos de ella y de su familia aquí en el SIS, parece que los tenían desde que comenzó su amistad con Harry, la verdad me parece una encantadora familia. Aunque tu padre no esta muy a gusto con el chico Weasley. Según informes de algunos agentes casi te ahoga en la fuente, ¿es eso verdad? Mira, tu padre lo quería ir a buscar en el instante en el que se enteró para enseñarle que nadie se mete contigo. Pero luego le dijeron que la fuente solo tenía algunos treinta centímetro de hondo y se tranquilizó._

_Yo no quise ir allá enseguida, simplemente quería mandarle una advertencia de que se comportara. No fue para tanto. _

Lo último estaba con un tipo de letra distinto y la frase la hizo sonreír, su padre indudablemente jamás cambiaría.

_Siento los dedos marcados. Tú padre está arreglando el nuevo motor que ideó para el nuevo auto de escape y creo que está utilizando disel con algún material peligroso, porque el disel no es verde, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que por ahora no quiero preguntar._

Hermione observó los restos verdes de las huellas de su padre, pero se perdían tras todas las demás manchas que tenía.

_¡Oh! Los chicos mencionaron que pronto habrá un baile de navidad, como me gustaría estar cerca. Tendríamos que ir a comprar un vestido, tocado, zapatas… oh cielos ¡zapatos! algo bastante importante en el atuendo. Pero mira que estamos demasiado alejadas una de la otra. ¿Irás? Espero que si, estará Harry, seguro te alentará a ir. Y será muy divertido, ¿tienes pareja? EL chico pelirrojo no está tan mal, tiene uno hermosos ojos azules que…_

_Ni se te ocurra. Ve con Harry._

_No le hagas caso, no le agrada la idea de que vayas con un "chiquillo" que él no conoce. Y además, porque en tu carta dijiste que era un… ¿tormento? A mi no me lo parece. Tiene una linda sonrisa, deberías observarla. Se nota más cuando está cerca de ti. _

_Por último te informo de algunas cosas importantes. Los avances se manifiestan como el agua de un lago en plena llovizna. _

_Te queremos mucho. Tonks ya viene. No respondas, no sabemos si estaremos aquí cuando ella regrese. _

_Te enviamos un millón de besos y abrazos. Si, incluso el terco de tu padre a quien no le gusta darlos. _

_No es que no me guste, pero tu madre se la pasa dándolos cada dos segundos, perdón por no querer ser tan expresivo como ella. Pero un beso para mí adorada princesa, sí. _

_Bueno el sentimentalismo de tu padre sale a flote, pero no te acostumbres, solo está así porque te extraña. Nunca nos habíamos separado tanto…_

_Cuídate, suerte en tu baile y que te diviertas, te queremos mucho. Saluda a Harry de nuestra parte, dile que lo extrañamos mucho también. _

Hermione no sabía si llorar, reír o ambas por la emoción contenida. Hasta en las cartas sus padres hacían de las suyas. Pero los adoraba, simplemente los adoraba. Releyó varias veces la carta sintiendo a cada palabra más cerca de sus ellos.

Se quedó cerca de diez minutos tirada boca arriba en la cama y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era bueno saber de sus padres, ya los extrañaba mucho, pero todo fuera por su seguridad.

"_Los avances se manifiestan como el agua de un lago en plena llovizna"_ Releyó por décima vez esa parte, significaba que aun tenían que esperar para saber si los experimentos habían dado los resultados que querían.

Suspiró fuertemente y entre los recuerdos de la sonrisa de su madre y los ojos profundos de sus padres se quedó por completo dormida.

--

Un sonido insistente que repicaba fuertemente en su oído la hizo abrir los ojos.

El despertador de su mesa conjunta a la cama la hizo despertar. Con un golpe lo apagó y de inmediato se sentó en la cama, algo cayó al suelo de entre su ropa; tomó las dos hojas del suelo, la carta de Tonks y la de sus padres, sonrió ampliamente, no había sido un sueño.

Leyó de nuevo la carta de Tonks, ese día la vería y estaba muy feliz por ello, pero debería tener mucho cuidado de que no se le saliera decir nada acerca del _hurón_ Malfoy.

Eso le hizo recordar cierta nota que tenía que destruir.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su mochila, no era bueno que el recado de Malfoy aun anduviera por entre sus cosas, peligro y a Tonks le daba por revisar sus cosas en busca de "algo sospechoso" y definitivamente no sería para bueno que encontrara eso.

Empezó a rebuscar entre su mochila, sacó todo lo que guardaba ahí, pero el cuaderno de matemáticas no apareció. Hasta que algo en su cabeza se prendió. Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallara la sorpresa.

¡Había dejado el cuaderno de matemáticas con Ron para que estudiara!

Tenía que tener ese cuaderno en sus manos lo más pronto posible. Definitivamente lo necesitaba en sus manos ¡YA!

Salió apresurada al baño para cambiarse, recuperaría ese cuaderno de inmediato. Solo esperaba que su mala suerte no se involucrara en esa situación y Ron hubiera leído ya la nota.

_Continuará…_

**

* * *

**

para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	13. Hacer Lo Correcto Nunca Es Fácil

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Hola de nuevo!**

he aqui el seguimiento de la historia, lo que ustedes ya estaban ansiosos por saber, bueno tal vez no en este capitulo, pero por lo menos saben que este barco se vuelve a poner en marcha xD, puf! creo que el que sea la 1:40 está afectando mi buen juicio u_u

espero que les guste este primer capitulo desde harry, creo que se enteraran de alguna que otra cosita :D

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13 – Hacer lo correcto nunca es fácil.

Harry dormía plácidamente bajo tantos cobertores como le era posible. La noche realmente se había puesto helada. Se removía levemente cada cierto tiempo, algo intentaba sacarlo de su letargo, no quería salir, no podía ser su despertador, ese no sonaba como un repiqueteo insistente.

Se acomodó tratando de volver a dormir; antes de que regresara a sus sueños el insistente sonido interrumpió su descanso. Disgustado, abrió los ojos lentamente, una tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto. Se talló los ojos aun adormilado, tomó los anteojos que tenía a un lado de su cama y los colocó sobre su nariz, pudo ver con claridad la silueta que se hallaba en la silla de su escritorio.

Se enderezó sobre su cama y tomó su reloj de pulsera, se talló de nuevo los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien, porque en definitiva era extraño e irreal lo que sus ojos veían, más siendo las cinco cuarenta de la mañana.

Ron estaba en el escritorio de Harry, con la lámpara prendida, metido hasta las narices en los cuadernos que mantenía frente a él y realizaba anotaciones rápidas y precisas.

– ¿Qué haces, Ron? –Preguntó Harry frotándose los ojos tratando de acoplarse a la luz.

– ¿Qué parece? –Dijo sin levantar la vista mientras escribiendo insistentemente en su cuaderno entre muecas y negaciones–. Estudio –Agregó tras ver la cara de desconcierto que había adquirido Harry. Aunque con esa contestación su cara se puso realmente pasmada. Seguramente aun seguía dormido y por alguna extraña razón a su sueño se coló la imagen irreal de su mejor amigo estudiando a tan escazas horas de la madrugada.

– ¿Aun estoy dormido, verdad? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio.

– No.

Harry llegó junto a Ron y observó claramente la hoja del cuaderno llena por completo de operaciones, rayones y borrones. Durante el último de los problemas que trataba de resolver, y que repentinamente dejó de contestar, empezó a pegar con la punta del lápiz sobre el escritorio. Así que eso era lo que lo había despertado…

– ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Ron? –Interrogó completamente confundido, en definitiva esa no era la persona que él conocía de tantos años.

– No molestes, Harry –Dijo Ron levantando la vista del escritorio para ver a su amigo– Y perdón por ocupar tú escritorio, pero el mío en definitiva no lo podía ocupar. –Harry volteó a ese otro escritorio y coincidió en seguida con él. Algunos libros, pero sobre todo revistas y cuadernos, lo inundaban haciéndolo inutilizable.

– ¿Por qué estás estudiando a estas horas, Ron? –Preguntó Harry mientras su amigo agachaba la mirada para continuar con su pesadilla de matemáticas– Deberías estar dormido, ya lo que aprendiste lo aprendiste, lo que no, pues no.

Había muy poca luz, pero juraba que su amigo se había sonrojado.

– Porque ella trató de enseñarme toda la tarde para que salga bien en el examen –Harry sabía perfectamente que el hablar de _ella_ se refería a Hermione. Sonrió sin tratar de disimularlo, estaba tentado a burlarse de su amigo, se contuvo. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y decidió volver a dormir.

Definitivamente Hermione estaba causando estragos enormes en su amigo, y no solo pensaba en el hecho que había logrado hacer lo inimaginable: ponerlo a estudiar; no, había algo más encerrado en todo eso, algo mas profundo y sincero que realmente le alegraba que pasara.

--

El ruido del despertador lo hizo abrir los ojos. Esta vez si era su hora para despertar.

Le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo callar. Bostezo varias veces y se talló varias más los ojos antes de sentarse en su cama y ponerse los lentes sobre su nariz. Adormilado, volteó al escritorio, la misma imagen que había visto hacía casi hora y media seguía igual.

Ron continuaba en la misma posición, en el escritorio estudiando; una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Harry. Si tuviera una cámara le tomaría una fotografía para enmarcar el momento, seguramente los gemelos apreciarían tenerla en su poder.

– Oye, ¿Desde qué hora estás despierto? –Preguntó Harry viendo las ojeras que estaban formándose bajo la línea de los ojos de Ron.

– Cinco –Respondió simplemente.

Harry se quedó en shock. Si que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco; pero su locura era producto de una persona en especial y tal vez, solo tal vez, produciría algo bueno, algo muy bueno.

No quiso decirle más. Tomó algo de ropa y salió rumbo al baño.

--

Ron bostezó fuertemente mientras bajaban las escaleras; se cargaba una cara de cansancio enorme, Harry esperaba en verdad que hubiera puesto atención a las clases de Hermione y que las horas de estudio hubieran valido la pena.

– ¿Preparado para el examen? –Preguntó Harry.

Ron se limitó a encoger sus hombros restándole importancia, tratando de ocultar los nervios que podían traicionarlo, pero sus nervios eran notorios hasta en diez kilómetros a la redonda y la importancia que tenía el asunto aun mayor.

Llegaron a la sala común y el movimiento matutino, aunque bastante, era normal.

El murmullo ruidoso de los niños de primero año, aun escuchándose emocionados por estar dentro del colegio, irritaba a los de cursos mayores que lo único que esperaban eran las vacaciones para salir huyendo de ese encierro que les daba Hogwarts; aunque para algunos, como Harry, Hogwarts nunca sería algo mas que su casa.

– ¿Dónde está Hermione? –Escuchó la voz de Ron; volteó, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. No, cómo lo iba a ver a su alrededor si Ron ya estaba muchos metros lejos, frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, desesperado.

Harry entornó los ojos y lo siguió hasta sentarse en el sillón más cercano a las escaleras.

– No debe de tardar...

– Ella nunca baja después que nosotros, ¡nunca! –Recalcó Ron interrumpiendo, agregó una mirada que fácilmente intimidaba y mucho. Logró que Harry se estremeciera.

Si, era verdad, en las semanas que llevaba Hermione en el colegio, cuando ellos bajaban ella ya estaba en la sala devorando algún libro. Seguramente tuvo algo que hacer, o ya había bajado pero regresó por algo que olvidó. Había muchas posibilidades para que no estuviera ahí, pero Ron no entendería ninguna, seguramente estaba demasiado ansioso por mostrarle lo que había aprendido en las últimas horas.

Harry se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos viendo como las maderas eran consumidas por el fuego de la chimenea. Era un rojo fuego ardiente, brillante, que llenaba todo el cuerpo con un calor agradable y una sensación de alivio, una sensación de querer estar junto a él por mucho tiempo aunque el miedo a quemarse también estuviera inmiscuido; aun así, eso no era lo importante. El querer estar cerca y no poder tocarlo, más bien no deber tocarlo, era lo preocupante, lo que le desgarraba el alma. Esas últimas oraciones ya no se referían al fuego.

– La clase estará increíble. –Logró escuchar un dulce y encantador tono de voz por sobre el ruido de la sala común, que poco a poco se había ido vaciando en los últimos minutos–. No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré de los balonazos –No captó el receptor de sus palabras, él no le importa, le interesa la voz de ella, le interesa ella.

Se puso de pie para buscarla; era fácil. Buscarla entre toda una multitud siempre lo era, y no por su cabello deslumbrante y rojizo que le cubre casi toda la espalda. No, no era eso, era el aura que ella desprendía y que siempre lograba captar aunque estuviera muy lejos; era el sonido de su voz que parecía llegar a él aunque no prestara atención; y era el aroma dulzón florar de un perfume que llevaba desde siempre.

Y es que Ginny Weasley nunca se presentaba ante él como lo hacían todo, y no representa para él lo que todos. Ella era especial y parecía vivir en una frecuencia diferente, porque ella era diferente, pero una frecuencia que era la indicada para que él la escuchara, para que la tomara muy en cuenta, para que fuera muy importante para él.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de idiota se formara en su cara, una sonrisa que llevaba meses, tal vez años, en su cara, siempre al verla.

Llevaba el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, un short negro pequeño y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco con el escudo de Gryffindor a la altura del corazón. Platicaba con algunos de sus amigos, que ciertamente no estaba seguro de conocer, pero es que conocer a las amistadas de Ginny era simplemente imposible, su carisma le hacía conseguir amigos tan rápido como él conseguía problemas.

En medio de la plática ella volteó hacia donde estaba él y se percató de su presencia, sus miradas se cruzaron. Harry no quitó su sonrisa de idiota y ella le regaló una sonrisa suave, sincera y un saludo efusivo con la mano, Harry solo levantó su mano derecha un segundo antes de bajarla de nuevo.

Ginny nunca se enojaba ante el poco saludo que le brindaba, pero es que lo conocía, sabía que eso es más de lo que le da a muchos que no sean Ron; aunque... _si ella supiera algunas cosas..._

La pelirroja pareció debatirse un segundo entre acercarse o no, la mano de una de sus amigas jalándola hacia la puerta la hizo decidir, pero es que había razones, el timbre de entrada no tardaba en sonar y a las clases de educación física no se debe de faltar a menos que se quiera dar algunas cuantas muchas vueltas extras al campo de fútbol.

Ginny, sonriendo, señaló el espacio de su muñeca donde debería haber un reloj, después formó círculos con sus dedos índices en algún tipo de señal que quería referirse a después, señaló uno de sus ojos para después poner una mano bajo su mentón y dirigir su mirada al cielo como pensativa, al segundo siguiente tronó los dedos a la altura de su cabeza y con una sonrisa indicó el numero dos con sus dedos para después señalar su boca; Harry asintió enseguida mientras ella salía apresurada.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, él era capaz de descifrar cualquier combinación de señas que Ginny le hiciera, quien sabe, pero pareció convertirse en algo natural desde esas vacaciones de tercer año en el que se hicieron mucho muy buenos amigos mientras ella estaba sin poder hablar en todas las vacaciones en la Madriguera por una infección en sus cuerdas bucales.

Lo que le acababa de decir se resumía a: _"Se me hace tarde, después nos vemos. Mmm... ¡ya se! ¿A las dos para comer?"_ algo simple que cualquier hubiera requerido mínimo haber visto tres veces las señales.

– Ya van a timbrar y no la veo por ninguna parte –Escuchó la queja de Ron a su lado e inmediatamente trató de quitar la sonrisa de idiota. Ron no podía enterarse de nada.

– Tal vez ya se fue...

– No lo creo... –Bajó su mirada al suelo.

Harry no dijo nada, tal vez en parte porque tampoco lo creía.

– Tal vez se quedó dormida –Soltó de pronto Ron y Harry alzó una ceja incrédulo. Eso era todavía mas irreal que cualquier otra explicación, incluso que hubieran llegado extraterrestres para secuestrarla– Es posible.

Ron se quedó pensativo y Harry observó el reloj de pared que colgaba por sobre la chimenea. Era cinco para las ocho, la clase de McGonagall estaba por empezar y si querían llegar a tiempo debían de correr enseguida.

– Iré a buscarla. –Declaró Ron mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Terció Harry haciendo una mueca y ciñendo las cejas–. ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Lo siguió a las escaleras– Además que deberíamos irnos ya, a menos que quieras llegar tarde a tu examen.

Ron se detuvo justo a orillas del primer escalón. Harry suspiró, lo había convencido.

– Vamos. –Repitió Harry, pero Ron decidió no hacer caso y levantó su pierna para dar el primer paso al primer escalón.

– Preferiría que no hiciera eso, señor Weasley –La fría y mandona voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en la vacía sala común. Ron se alejo rápidamente de la escalera y Harry dio media vuelta para ver a la profesora caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Tendrían problemas–. Preferiría que las alarmas continuaran apagadas, no quiero tener un nuevo incidente como el del año pasado–. Hizo una mueca disgustada contrayendo sus labios, cerrando los ojos y tomando una fuerte inhalación de aire, todo mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Seguramente aun recordaba perfectamente el problema que se generó hacía unos meses con Seamus Finnigan.

En el colegio siempre se había hablado de la prohibición que tienen los chicos de subir al cuarto de las chicas; pero alguien quiso probar su suerte. Y realmente que su suerte estuvo muy negra esa noche; en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón una fuerte alarma resonó en todo el edificio sacando a todos de su sueño y de sus habitaciones también. La alarma llegó hasta el dormitorio de la profesora McGonagall y a oídos del director de igual manera para alertarlos de la intromisión que se estaba efectuando en el edificio Gryffindor.

La profesora McGonagall y el director llegaron de inmediato, creyendo que era una equivocación, se encontraron con que no. El profesor Dumbledore se limitó a decir que parte de ser joven es tomar riesgos por conseguir lo que se quiere, mas tratándose de una chica que se ama y después se fue. La profesora McGonagall, por otro lado, no fue tan comprensiva, estaba mas roja que nunca y su expresión es una que no se quiere ver nunca, y el castigo que le dio entró dentro de los tres primeros lugares de los peores castigos de McGonagall. Si, había una clasificación, y Harry no se enorgullecía en decir que todos ya los había cumplido.

Harry soltó una risita, recordar que alguien más ya había probado el dolor de un castigo de primer nivel era divertido. Escuchó una pequeña risa de Ron; de seguro también se estaba acordando de lo mismo.

– No es de broma, señores. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall un tanto indignada y mató toda sonrisa de los labios de los chicos.

– Por supuesto que no, profesora. –Respondió Harry seriamente.

– ¿Qué intentaba hacer, señor Weasley?

– Es que estamos esperando a Hermione, pero nada que baja, es muy raro –Dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de lado, después su mirada pareció entristecerse y sus facciones lo mostraron muy preocupado– tal vez está enferma... –Susurró mas para si que para los que tenía cerca.

Harry se quedó pasmado y su boca se abrió. No había pensado en eso, y era una posibilidad bastante viable. Tal vez en su estado estaba sufriendo una recaída, o peor, un ataque.

Inició una carrera hacia las escaleras, no importaba la alarma.

– ¡Señor Potter! –No hizo caso– ¡La señorita Granger no está en su dormitorio! –Gritó fuertemente deteniendo así la carrera de Harry.

– ¿A no? –Preguntó quedándose congelado.

– La señorita Granger estará ocupada todo el día arreglando asuntos personales. –Dijo rápidamente.

Ron lo observó pidiendo una explicación, no se la dio, se dirigió de inmediato a la profesora.

– ¿Qué asuntos personales?

– Los ignoro.

Ni Harry ni Ron exigieron saber, aunque lo deseaban sabían perfectamente que la profesora McGonagall no era partidaria de mentir.

– Pero tal vez esto les responda –Sacó dos pequeños pedazos de papel, se acomodó sus lentes y después de ver sobre el papel les extendió uno a cada quien.

Harry se acercó a la profesora para tomar el papel destinado a él, Ron hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Desdobló la pequeña hoja de cuaderno que había sido arrancada a la carrera y vio la perfecta letra de Hermione, respiró tranquilo.

_Harry._

_Imagino que si estas leyendo esto estabas un poco histérico. (Le pedí a la profesora que te diera esto sólo si parecías preocupado)_

_Espero haberme equivocado y que hayas recordado que Tonks está aquí. _

_Pero si tienes esta hoja en tus manos quiere decir que no lo recordaste. _

_Si, cabeza hueca, Tonks está aquí. Estaré con ella todo el día, así que nos veremos en la noche, tiene que tomar unas muestras. _

_Cuídate._

_No se metan en problemas._

Harry rodó los ojos, él ya no se metía en problemas. Volteó a ver a Ron para decirle la advertencia de Hermione pero se contuvo. Su amigo tenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, una sonrisa que él conocía.

– Señores, ¿no creen que se les esta haciendo tarde para su clase? –Preguntó la profesora McGonagall unos segundos antes de que el timbre se escuchara–. Será mejor que se apresuren; hay un examen que debe de presentar, señor Weasley, y no creo que desee llegar tarde.

– No, profesora. –Respondió Ron y guardando la nota en su pantalón salió de la sala después de que la profesora McGonagall lo hiciera.

Harry los siguió, aun pensando en Hermione y en lo que Tonks le diría, en las nuevas noticias que traía o en las nuevas órdenes que se tenían que cumplir y en una nueva mudanza por realizar. Esperaba que no fuera eso lo que había llevado a Tonks a visitarla.

--

– Estoy aburrido... –Se quejó Ron durante la clase de Historia; el profesor llevaba casi media hora hablando sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Ron tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre y sus brazos caían a los lados. Harry estaba en el lugar continuo escuchando a medias lo que el profesor decía sobre el ataque a Japón por parte de Estados Unidos.

– No te quejes tanto, ya es la última hora. –Respondió Harry, pero tenía que admitirlo, también estaba aburrido; a pesar de gustarle la historia, mas las batallas, el profesor Binns simplemente no servía para impartir esa materia.

– Estoy cansado –Bostezó fuertemente y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse– Me estoy durmiendo y no está Hermione para evitarlo.

Harry se volteó tan bruscamente hacia Ron que le dolió el cuello.

– ¿Cómo Hermione va a evitar que te duermas?

– Ya sabes, ahora me estaría regañando para que no me quede dormido, me pondría a pelear con ella porque quiero dormir, después ella se molestaría porque le estoy distrayendo de la clase y yo le diría que no hay nada bueno en lo que se está perdiendo, me daría una cátedra de historia, pelearíamos mas y cuando menos me de cuenta el timbre ya estaría sonando.

Harry trató de disimular su sonrisa, pero al final desistió. Prefirió no decirle nada, solo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le lanzó una mirada de vergüenza por su comportamiento y otra de asombro, y es que realmente Ron estaba... _raro_.

Pasaron otras tres horas antes de que el timbre sonara. Bueno, tal vez solo fueron veinte minutos, pero en verdad que se sintieron como tres horas.

Salieron apresuradamente en medio de bostezos y ojos adormilados. Harry tomó rumbo al comedor, Ron tomó el lado contario.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Harry.

– A la biblioteca –Respondió Ron como si fuera bastante obvio y lo mas normal.

– ¿A la biblioteca? –Repitió levantando una ceja. Ron no iba a la biblioteca solo porque si– ¿A qué vas?

– Costumbre –Dijo simplemente, levantó los hombros y aferró mas la correa de la mochila entre su mano.

Podía definirse como costumbre el hecho de que Hermione los arrastrara ahí cada que las clases terminaran, ya sea para ir a hacer una tarea de inmediato o por algunos libros para hacer la tarea después, o simplemente por estar en un lugar silencioso. Parecía ser que la costumbre solo se la creó Ron, porque Harry no deseaba ir a la biblioteca.

– Además, no se, es bastante silencioso y perfecto como para jugar ajedrez.

– ¿No iras a comer?

– Pasará a las cocinas por un refrigerio.

– La Sra. Pince no te permitirá entrar con comida.

– No pensaba pedirle permiso.

– ¿Por qué no me extraña? –Harry sonrió de medio lado y recordando una cita que tenía en escasos minutos y a la cual no quería llegar tarde, así como tampoco le apetecía que Ron estuviera presente, no hizo más preguntas–. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Dio media vuelta y continuó su trayecto al comedor. Tomó el camino de piedras que iba a dar directamente al comedor. Estaba atestado de alumnos comprando, alumnos comiendo y alumnos jugando. Harry rodó los ojos, nunca le había gustado los lugares con tanta gente, por eso normalmente comía en cualquier parte alejada de los comedores o a deshoras.

Vio su reloj, marcaban exactamente las 2:10; buscó con la mirada a Ginny pero no logró encontrarla. Tal vez aun no salía de su clase. Se sentó en la única mesa que encontró vacía en todo el lugar, dejó su mochila de lado y apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano a esperar. Resopló, no le gustaban las miradas que todo el mundo le lanzaba. Era muy popular, bastante popular pero eso era solo cuando estaban en partidos de campeonato y ganaban todos los juegos, el resto del año -mas cuando a penas regresaba de su semana en Londres- todos querían acercársele y tratar de ser su amigo y conseguir las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tenía el colegio acerca de él.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos enrollándose sobre su cara y cubriendo sus ojos. No la sintió llegar. El aroma florar inundó sus pulmones, sonrió. Tocó las pequeñas manos sobre sus ojos y escuchó una risita divertida.

– ¿Quién será? –Preguntó Harry jugando– ¿Quién será aquella que me tiene en sus manos? –Sus palabras siempre querían tener otro significado mas profundo.

– La bruja malvada que te descuartizará por haber tardado tanto. –La opresión en sus ojos se eliminó y Ginny se sentó frente a él. Dejó caer la mochila a un lado y le dio una mordida a una manzana que llevaba en su mano.

– Oh… yo no diría bruja. Yo diría la bella princesa que me perdonará por retrasarme diez minutos. –Contestó Harry con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia ella.

– Pues, mi príncipe, no fueron diez minutos; fue una hora completa –Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender nada– No tuve química.

– ¿Snape no fue a clases? –Preguntó de inmediato sin creerlo.

– Aparentemente salió del colegio por unos días, regresa la próxima semana –Ginny le dio una nueva mordida a su manzana. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras. ¿Snape fuera del colegio? Eso nunca había pasado antes.

– Vaya… –Soltó incrédulo.

– Lo se. –Correspondió Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos. No era de extrañarse, la amistad que Harry llevaba con Ginny siempre impresionaba a todos.

– ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta? –Preguntó Harry para eliminar el silencio envolvente.

– ¡Dios! Ni me lo recuerdes. Es todo un caos –Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y resopló– Luna me acaba de decir que hay un problema con los del banquete y Jason me viene con que el grupo que tocará solo quiere hacerlo hasta media noche. ¡Media noche! ¿Lo puedes creer? A esa hora muy apenas estará empezando el baile. ¡Dios! –Volvió a resoplar– No vuelvo a meterme en algo así.

Harry sonrió, Ginny normalmente se presionaba demasiado cuando quería que algo saliera bien, de un momento a otro podría explotar y empezaría a soltar instrucciones sobre lo que se tenía que hacer o decir para solucionar todo y sin que se diera cuenta todo estaría listo, arreglado y preparado para el gran día. Si, le gustaba mas trabajar bajo presión, porque así trabaja mejor. Quien sabe, tenía confundido los cables de su cerebro, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto.

– Para acabarla, aun no tengo vestido –Se golpeó algunas veces la cabeza sobre la mesa y Harry rodó los ojos. Si, loca por completo– ¡Ni siquiera tengo pareja!

Harry se tensó. Quería gritarle en ese momento que él sería su pareja, que él _quería_ ser su pareja. Se contuvo, su vergüenza y nerviosismo no le dejaba decir esas cuantas palabras. Además, decirlas sería confirmarle lo que ella sabía que él sentía por ella pero que no debía de sentir, que no debería de decir.

– ¿Por qué aun no tienes pareja? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ginny se sonrojó, seguramente no pensó decir lo último ni que Harry siguiera la conversación por ahí, pero ya lo había hecho. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

– Porque no he aceptado ninguna propuesta.

Harry se tensó, de nuevo. ¿Cómo que no había aceptado ninguna propuesta? ¿Había tenido alguna? Maldijo por lo bajo. Quería matar a ese de inmediato.

– ¿Quién…? –Empezó Harry pero se contuvo, no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo vio de frente, fue muy fácil para ella adivinar qué quería.

– Unos cuantos de mi salón, Dean y Michael. –Respondió, Harry volteó la mirada. Michael llevaba tras ella desde principio del año. Y en verdad que Harry quiso jugarle algunas muchas bromas– Michael no me deja en paz –Soltó haciendo un mohín con su boca y arrugando su nariz– No hace otra cosa mas que acosarme; empieza a enfermarme –Harry sonrió un segundo y se inclinó hacía Ginny. Con que ella dijera una palabra y él se encargaría de que Michael no se acercara a ella más–. Creo que tendré que romperle el corazón en algún momento, o tal vez algún hueso. Tal vez con eso me deje en paz.

Harry se recargó en su silla. Le gustaría ver eso.

Ginny empezó a removerse incomoda.

– ¿Qué tienes?

– Las miradas…

Harry volteó hacia todos lados. A él también le molestaba que todos lo observaran, pero cuando tenía cerca de Ginny se olvidaba de eso; ella no.

– ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

– Si, por favor –Suspiró aliviada y se puso de pie.

– ¿Quieres comprar algo antes?

Ginny rodó los ojos negando; abrió su mochila y mostró una buena cantidad de comida para ellos dos y aun así sobraría mucha.

– Estaba preparada.

Harry sonrió complacido. Siempre preparada para huir de las miradas, para huir a un lugar tranquilo, su lugar tranquilo. Se puso de pie y cogió su mochila.

Caminaron libremente y entre pláticas hasta llegar a los campos traseros del colegio. Los frondosos robles que normalmente se vislumbraban en línea dándole una hermosa vista al lugar, en ese momento se hallaban por completo con manchas de café rojizas en sus ojos y la mayoría de ellas regadas por todo el lugar. El otoño hacía sus estragos en ellos.

La mirada de Ginny se iluminó mientras caminaban lentamente hasta quedar bajo la sombra de los primeros árboles. Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, mas cuando Ginny se sentó bajo uno de los árboles y recostó su espalda en el roble. Harry la siguió a su lado.

Ginny empezó a sacar varios paquetes de su mochila y los puso sobre las rojizas hojas de roble.

– Parece que improvisaremos un picnic, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry.

– Creo que eso parece. –Ginny sonrió y tomo un lonche de todo lo que había llevado (hamburguesas, lonches, frituras, refrescos, jugos, galletas).

Harry tomó una hamburguesa, antes de que pudiera abrirla Ginny se la quitó de las manos.

– Esta no es tuya –Explicó Ginny ante la mueca de Harry, le dio otro paquete– Es esta, sin cebolla, ni pepinillos y con doble ración de papas fritas. Como te gusta. –Sonrió, Harry correspondió. No pensó que lo conociera tan bien.

Comieron en silencio sintiendo el aire frio del clima de ese día que se llevaba las hojas con su paso o tiraba más desde los árboles. Harry observaba a Ginny muy detenidamente, pero es que le encantaba verla en cualquier situación y en cualquier momento. Ginny le gustaba… ¡No!, le encantaba. Pero no podía darse el lujo de inmiscuirla en su vida, una vida que muchas veces no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

– ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? –Preguntó Ginny de pronto. Si, ella sabía lo de su pasado, pensó que con eso ella se alejaría de él. Se equivocó. Lo que consiguió fue su atención.

Harry bajó la mirada antes de continuar.

– Bien, siguen haciendo estudios, aun no encuentran nada concreto. –Le respondió con la verdad a pesar de saber que tan confidencial era esa información. Ni siquiera Ron la sabía, pero es que el le dijo una vez: _Si es necesario que lo sepa, lo sabré._ Pero nunca fue necesario, con Ginny… bueno, ella la encontró en un mal momento. Algunas veces, de regreso de Londres, llegaba debilitado y ella lo encontró en una de esas y tuvo que contarle.

Vio la comida, tal vez por eso se empeñaba en que comiera suficiente en cualquier momento que tenía oportunidad.

– Llevan años probando con tu sangre, tu médula, tus células, tu todo. ¡Solo falta que te saquen algo de tu cerebro! –Harry sonrió, Ginny solía exagerar las cosas para hacerlo sonreír, siempre funcionaba–. No, espera, tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño, creo que no serviría para hacerle pruebas.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, ella le sacó la lengua desafiante. Él no hizo nada más.

– Ya hablando en enserio, ¿Crees que algún día lo encuentren? –Preguntó Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

– No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. –Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Ginny–. Realmente me gustaría tener una respuesta.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, perdidos entre ellos mismos y el clima que les daba ciertos estremecimientos a su cuerpo por el aire frío, hasta que Ginny levantó su cara y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Harry para que la viera de frente.

– Yo tengo fe; tú deberías tenerla. Hermione y tú se merecen tener la felicidad que les fue arrebatada hace muchos años. Yo estoy segura que la tendrán.

Sonrió muy tenue y hermoso. Harry le correspondió y ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Harry levantó su mentón y la volvió a ver a los ojos.

El color de sus ojos estaba entre un marrón que algunas veces adquiría tonalidades rojizas de lo mas extrañas, pero encantadoras. Hizo a un lado un mechón de su cabello que empezaba a estorbarle en la mejilla y la acarició lento y suave, Ginny se sonrojó más.

Ella era la personas mas encantadora que había conocido jamás, y había conocido a muchas chicas, muchas. Dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, dentro y fuera de Inglaterra. Y nadie había sido capaz de parecerse aunque fuera un poco a Ginny. Ella era divertida, risueña, explosiva, infantil, hermosa, carismática, enojona, decidida, segura, etc., etc., etc., era todo eso y mas.

Acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, ella era todo lo él quería, todo lo que él necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, unió sus labios con los de Ginny. Era como probar el exquisito sabor del paraíso, ella era el paraíso. Sus labios eran delicados y dulces, su propio sabor tenía un toque de caramelo de los dulces que había estado probado. Se movió un poco, probó su labio inferior mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Ginny. Sintió las manos de Ginny subir hasta posarse tras su cuello y jugar con el inicio de su cabello sobre la nuca. Harry sonrió con sus labios sobre los de ella; Ginny también sonrió.

Estaba mal hacerlo, muy mal, pero por un segundo no le importó.

La besó lentamente, con cariño, con delicadeza. La tomó más fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, quería sentirla por completo suya, aunque su mente le decía que era egoísta, que no debería de hacerlo.

Se sentía todavía más culpable porque no era la primera vez que era egoísta. Pero es que tenerla junto a él pero al mismo tiempo no tenerla, le partía el alma y siempre terminaba robándole un poco de felicidad para si mismo.

Ginny atrapó su labio inferior y un segundo después Harry sintió la lengua de Ginny entrar en su boca esta vez mas fuerte, mas intenso, con pasión. Harry sabía que debía detenerse, debía parar. No lo hizo de inmediato, volvió a hacer el beso lento hasta quedar en pequeños besos entre sus labios. Dejó de abrazarla y tomó las delicadas manos de Ginny para quitarlas de su cuello, ella se rehusó al principio, pero ya sabía que ese beso no duraría, jamás lo hacía.

Dejó de besarla con un último delicado beso sobre su frente.

– No es seguro que estés conmigo. –Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta– Sabes, que mi vida no es segura.

– ¡Pero Harry! –Objetó ella– No ha pasado nada en años.

– Porque no saben de mi –Replicó– Si se enteran… –No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. Significaría su fin, y el de Hermione también.

– No podrían hacerlo.

– Pero si lo hacen y te involucro… –Se interrumpió él mismo, era difícil siquiera decirlo– no, no quiero pensar en eso. –Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Si Voldemort se enteraba de su existencia, si llegaba a saber que la clave para calmar su enfermedad no estaba en Hermione si no en él iría tras él enseguida. Y si eso ocurría de ninguna manera quería a Ginny en medio de todo.

Ginny no dijo nada más. Recostó su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Harry. Él agradeció que no se fuera, que no lo odiara, aunque debería. Siempre le hacía lo mismo y por eso no la dejaba tratar de encontrar alguna persona que realmente pudiera corresponderla.

Harry se sumió en pensamientos silenciosos. Y revivió lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió a cada momento. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

– ¿Hermione?

Ginny se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Harry la vio directamente a los ojos.

– Tú dijiste: _Hermione y tú se merecen tener la felicidad_. –Dijo contrariado– ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué supones que ella…?

– Harry… –Sonrió y agachó la cabeza–, es muy obvió.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Tú nunca hablas con nadie a parte de con Ron o conmigo, y de pronto llega alguien de fuera y tu la tratas como si la conocieras toda la vida. ¿Qué crees que puedo pensar? –Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Era demasiado perceptiva.

– Pero Ron…

– Ron es un idiota, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella le gusta.

Harry sonrió. ¿Así que ella también se había dado cuenta?

– No te preocupes, ya arreglé eso. –Ginny levantó una ceja sin entender realmente– Ayer le dije que le gustaba Hermione y que tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

Ginny sonrió y vio el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. De inmediato supo qué era lo que estaba pasando por su siempre pensativa cabecita. _Si Ron y Hermione podrían estar juntos, ellos…_ Ni siquiera quiso terminar la frase.

– No –Dijo tajantemente. El brillo de su mirada decayó.

– ¿Por qué ellos si y nosotros…?

– El que estaría en peligro es Ron, él es fuerte, podría soportarlo; además, ella necesita de alguien como él. –Acarició la mejilla de Ginny con el dorso de su mano– Yo jamás podría ponerte en peligro.

– ¡Pero Harry! –Replicó nuevamente. Harry puso un dedo sobre los dulces labios de Ginny y la calló.

– No –Concluyó y se puso de pie.

Extendió la mano para que Ginny se pusiera de pie. Ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente antes de aceptar su mano; sabía que su conversación había acabado.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa de Gryffindor, sin que se dieran cuenta el día ya casi acababa. No hablaron en todo el camino. Pero la mano de Ginny buscó insistentemente la de Harry, al final él no pudo negarse.

– Ron no se atreverá a pedirle a Hermione que vaya al baile con él –Soltó Ginny cuando quedaba poco para llegar.

Harry se sobresaltó de pronto por volver a escuchar la dulce voz de Ginny.

– Si –Contestó medio minuto después–, tienes razón.

– Creo que deberíamos intervenir.

– Deberíamos –Coincidió Harry abriendo la puerta de la casa.

– Lo haremos –Aseguró Ginny entrando a la sala común.

Harry entró tras de ella y de inmediato soltó su mano. La mirada penetrante de Ron desde el asiento frente a la chimenea lo obligó.

La mirada que recaía en ellos era de odio, frustración, enojo. Era hombre muerto. Ron debería de saber lo que había pasado y le estaba esperando para matarlo por hacer sufrir a su pequeña hermana.

Tragó saliva, estaba muerto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron llegó a la biblioteca después de tomar suministros de las cocinas. Llegó al cubículo que siempre ocupaba con Hermione y sacó el pequeño tablero de ajedrez que algunas veces llevaba con él. Ese día lo llevó porque quería enseñarle lo bueno que era él en ajedrez, tenía que demostrarle que había algo en lo que realmente era excelente.

No pudo cumplir con sus planes, pero aun así quiso ir a la biblioteca, siempre era buen momento para descansar y jugar algunos partidos de ajedrez en solitario. Estaba consiente que jamás antes había considerado la biblioteca como el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, pero siempre se pueden conseguir nuevos hábitos, ¿no?

Jugó seis partidos antes de cansarse y quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio. Pensó que podría estar en la biblioteca tranquilo, y aunque se sentí bien, la costumbre -como le había dicho a Harry- no era por ir a la biblioteca, era por ir _con_ Hermione a la biblioteca.

Despertó cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Bostezó ruidosamente y estiró sus brazos a sus anchas. Guardó las piezas de ajedrez, debería irse ya, tal vez Hermione ya estuviera en la sala común.

Sacó unos cuantos cuadernos para acomodar primero el tablero de ajedrez. Entre esos cuadernos sacó los de matemáticas. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a remover una y otra vez su cuaderno para encontrar esa pequeña nota que le había sido entregada por la mañana.

Pasó una y otra vez las hojas hasta que salió volando.

Su caligrafía era impecable, y aunque solo eran unas cuantas palabras decididamente eran concretas y lo que necesitaba leer.

_Mucha suerte. Aunque creo que no la necesitas. Tú puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes. Demuéstramelo. _

Sonrió, ¡claro que se lo demostraría! Había sido capaz de resolver todos los problemas, estaba seguro que conseguiría sacar un _Excelente._

Giró de lado para guardar el cuaderno, pero terminó tirando el cuaderno de Hermione que estaba muy en la orilla de la mesa.

Lo levantó de inmediato, pero algo llamó su atención en el suelo. Había un pequeño papelito tirado, ¿se habría salido del cuaderno? Alzó una ceja y lo levantó.

Era una hoja de Slytherin, tenía el símbolo de la serpiente en la cubierta. Eso si que estaba raro, muy raro.

Reconoció la caligrafía de inmediato, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sus notas amenazadoras habían sido para él en muchas ocasiones.

_¿Creíste que ya me había olvidado de nuestro asuntito? No, claro que no. Te veré el viernes en la sala de requerimientos a las 10 de la noche en punto y no se te ocurra faltar. No tienes oportunidad de hacerlo. _

Se quedó sin respirar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Un hueco hundió su pecho. Si la nota era de Malfoy para Hermione… si ese desgraciado había sido el culpable de la tristeza de Hermione y de la ocasional mirada perdida que tenía matices de miedo… Ron arrugó la hoja entre sus manos. No, no podía ser posible, ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada?

Ron sonrió maliciosamente mientras movía negativamente su cabeza, en ese mismo momento sabría qué estaba pasando.

Guardó lo más rápido que pudo todas sus cosas y corrió, literalmente corrió -a pesar de los gritos de la Sra. Pince-, hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa.

Obligó a una niña de tercer año ir a buscar a Hermione a su habitación de inmediato. La chiquilla no quiso, pero Ron era poseedor de una placa de prefecto, tuvo que hacerlo. A regañadientes fue. Cuando regresó dijo que no había nadie. Ron maldijo por lo bajo.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala común desesperado, al cabo de quince minutos había desesperado y estresado a todos los que estaban ahí, por lo que se habían estado yendo poco a poco. Al cabo de media hora terminó sobre el sofá del salón a esperar. Cada que la puerta se abría se ponía de pie a la espera de verla atravesar la obscuridad de la noche y reclamar una explicación.

No podía ser verdad lo que su mente creía, no, no era posible que Malfoy intentara algo en contra de ella, no algo tan elaborado, Malfoy no tenía tanto cerebro para eso. Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

En algún momento, ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Ginny entró, tras ella Harry.

Ron resopló, de nuevo no era ella. Aunque tal vez él podría decirle algo.

Se quedó con la mirada penetrante sobre Harry, él empezó a encogerse, tratando de refugiarse; su mirada había adquirido miedo, miedo por su vida, pero también ¿aceptación?

Ron quitó esos pensamientos de él; no eran importantes.

– ¿Hermione? –Preguntó. Harry se enderezó y alzó una ceja.

– ¿Eh?

– Que si sabes dónde está Hermione –Repitió fuerte y claro.

– Eh… no, no lo sé –Respondió cuando salió de su letargo.

Ron suspiró y volvió a su lugar con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea. Hacía un rato que la había prendido.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, y se fue de inmediato. Tal vez fue porque el aura de Ron no presagiaba nada bueno. Ginny también subió enseguida.

Media hora más tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Ron se puso de pie de inmediato con la nota en la mano, algo dentro de si le decía que era Hermione.

Sí, era ella. Entró sonriendo, su cara parecía resplandecer, estaba iluminada, feliz…

Ron agitó su cabeza, no debería de pensar en eso, no cuando seguramente se desataría una batalla y él quería respuestas.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que Ron carraspeó. Captando su atención vio la confusión en la mirada de ella.

A Ron sólo le bastó una pregunta para que esa mirada de confusión cambiara a una de terror.

– ¿Me explicarás qué significa esto, Hermione? –Preguntó agitando la pequeña nota, ya arrugada, entre su mano.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**wow... creo que realmente estos ultimos capitulos son laaaaaargos, ¿no les parece? asi esta bien o prefieren mas cortos¿?**

**para lanzar insultos, golpes, recordadas de... (uds saben) o para decirme que a pesar de rehacer todo esto me mandan un chocolatito o un beso, o ya de perdis un ron para mi solita xD siempre pueden hacerlo a través de un review, lo harán¿?**

**Cuidense, nos vemos.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**

PD: oigan... quiero pensar que el que no haya recibido mas que 2 comentarios por los 3 capitulos que subi la semana pasada fue porque fanfiction andaba con problemas y no porque me odian... espero saber de ustedes, realmente espero saber de ustedes...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

**lo sé, lo sé, meses sin aparecerme, pero creanme que han sido meses realmente pesados y tuve un problema con la historia, estoy en un punto muerto, bueno no muerto, mas bien de sequíe mental. **

**al final del cap les comento mas. pero en ningún momento crean que abandonaré, yo jamás haría eso. "No hacer algo que no desean que te hagan" xD**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Hermione se vistió mas rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho; y vaya que había tenido que ser rápida en muchas ocasiones. Salió de su cuarto aun más aprisa y en los pasillos las somnolientas alumnas empezaban a salir de sus cuartos. No les prestó atención y corrió a las escaleras, necesitaba urgentemente su cuaderno.

Bajó las escaleras a prisa, en algunas ocasiones llevándose de dos en dos las escalinatas. A cada paso sujetaba la correa de su mochila para que no terminara en el piso y sujetaba el collar que jamás se quitaba; tenía que asegurarse que su nerviosismo no la alterara demasiado.

Dio un salto al último escalón y llegó a la sala, se detuvo y respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire. Agitó su cabeza, puso una mano sobre su frente y la otra en su cintura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Actuando como una loca, eso era exactamente lo que hacía; debía tranquilizarse y empezar a utilizar ese cerebro que Dios le había dado, y que ella orgullosamente había desarrollado. No podía pensar realmente que Ron fuera a encontrar esa carta a menos de que la estuviera buscando, y aun así lo creía casi imposible de suceder. Además, no es como si fuera a estar hurgando su cuaderno mas halla del simple repaso de estudio para su examen.

Empezó a caminar a paso normal hasta el sillón pequeño de la esquina de la sala, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en él, subió una pierna al sillón y la abrazó hacia si, se mordió el labio inferior y pasó una de sus manos por su revoltoso cabello. Estaba exagerando, suspiró, lo que debía de hacer era tranquilizarse, esperar pacientemente a que los chicos bajaran y de la manera mas normal y casual posible pedirle su cuaderno. Simple.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, era demasiado temprano para que alguien saliera. Subió su mirada, al parecer no era demasiado temprano para que alguien entrara.

La profesora McGonagall entró lentamente con su habitual vestido negro que arrastraba por el suelo, su peinado en alto y sus características gafas negras colgando de un hilo en su pecho.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a inspeccionar la sala, detuvo su mirada sobre Hermione.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —Saludó.

—Buenos días, profesora McGonagall —Correspondió poniéndose de pie.

—No esperaba encontrarla aquí —Comentó suspicazmente caminando al centro de la sala.

—Desperté muy temprano —Se obligó a responder algo.

—Me doy cuenta —Su mirada se movía lentamente por la sala hasta pararse por completo justo sobre Hermione—. Creo que está bien —La rigidez de su mirada terminaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione—. Será mejor que me acompañe.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Alguien la está esperando —Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la salida.

Hermione se quedó de pie, quieta y pensando.

¿Esperándola? ¿Quién estaba esperándola? A penas iban a dar las seis de la mañana, no era posible que alguien…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tenuemente y negó varias veces agachando la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?

* * *

Caminó junto a la profesora por casi cinco minutos enteros sin hablar; el cerebro de Hermione, por otra parte, no hacía otra cosa más que trabajar a mil por hora.

Era más que obvio quien la esperaba al final del camino, pero ya no estaba segura de si quería verla realmente; ciertamente no quería pinchazos en sus brazos. Aun así, eso no era lo que mas temía. No quería un interrogatorio, menos cuando estaba segura que debía mentir a la mitad de las preguntas que le hiciera.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al aula de química, Hermione enarcó una ceja, pero se arrepintió cuando la profesora le correspondió igual. Lo más sensato fue voltear su cara para observar el paisaje. La profesora se despidió con un amago de sonrisa en los labios y Hermione la detuvo un segundo después para pedirle un favor.

La verdad, era obvio que Harry se volvería loco si no la encontraba y lo conocía bastante bien para afirmar que sin lugar a dudas se olvidaría de la presencia de Tonks en la escuela y no quería preocuparlo. Escribió una nota y se la dio a la profesora. Y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado estaba escribiendo una segunda nota; solo unas cuantas palabras de aliento que salieron de su corazón y que sabía perfectamente que él necesitaría. La entregó también con el nombre de _Ron_ sobre ella.

La profesora se despidió con un asentimiento de la cabeza y se fue asegurando que haría entregar esas notas.

Hermione sonrió complacida y abrió la puerta del aula de química con un empujón lento y entró sigilosamente. La puerta hizo un rechinido que lastimaba los oídos y que se multiplicaba como un eco entre el silencio que reinaba, soltó la puerta y poco a poco se cerró con otro chillido martillante hasta que el salón quedó en penumbras y sus ojos tardaron en acoplarse a la oscuridad. Cuando lo logró, caminó unos pasos buscando a dónde ir, la tenue luz que se filtraba por las orillas de la puerta de la oficina del profesor le dio una respuesta.

Caminó lentamente tentando con sus manos su camino, se tropezó varias veces con las mesas de laboratorio hasta llegar al origen de la luz y empujar suavemente la puerta. La luz la deslumbró y la hizo cerrar los ojos resintiendo por la oscuridad a la que ya se habían acostumbrado, puso una mano sobre sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces; cuando logró abrir los ojos pude ver dónde había entrado.

El despacho del profesor Snape mas bien parecía el pequeño laboratorio de un científico loco. Había un escritorio al fondo con varias pilas de papeles sobre él, estantes con frascos etiquetados detalladamente llenaban todas las paredes, algunos con líquidos que iban de los colores mas comunes –rosa, azul, verde, amarillo–, hasta las tonalidades aun mas raras –verde musgo, purpura, un extraño tono café–, otros frascos con polvos y unos enormes frascos con animales muertos en soluciones que detenían el proceso de descomposición; seguramente habían sido parte de un experimento que llevaba seguimiento, resultaba espeluznante, aunque la realidad era que esas imágenes no eran las peores que habían visto sus ojos.

Justo en medio del cuarto había una enorme mesa con varios cuadernos y libros abiertos de par en par, los frascos de algunas sustancias permanecían abiertos y despedían un olor a podrido con un toque de azufre que se impregnaba en todo el salón, y en ella. Justo en medio de la mesa, con los ojos pegados sobre el microscopio, estaba quien la esperaba.

—Tonks —La llamó tímidamente sin creerlo aun; inmediatamente sus ojos se alejaron del microscopio.

Levantó la cara. Su inconfundible cara ovalada, sus grandes y expresivos ojos grises, su nariz puntiaguda, sus labios gruesos y su muy especial color de cabello rosa chicle estaba justo frente a ella y no era una ilusión.

—¡Tonks! —Exclamó y prácticamente corrió la distancia que las separaba y la rodeó con sus brazos. No sabía cuánto la había extrañado hasta ese momento y no sabía cuán preocupada había estado por ella.

Sintió su abrazo y sonrió más; era bueno saber que estaba bien.

La última vez que la había visto fue en una cama de hospital inconsciente con demasiadas agujas en su cuerpo y varios aparatos a su alrededor que hacían ruidos extraños y llenaban el silencio; estaba realmente mal, tan mal que Hermione tuvo miedo de que no volviera a despertar.

Debía de dejar de pensar en eso.

Tonks la apretó fuertemente una vez mas antes de soltarla y verla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa que llenaba su cara— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Empezó a verla buscando cualquier marca que hubiera dejado su hospitalización— ¿Cómo te trató el hospital? ¿Has seguido las indicaciones? ¿Por qué estas trabajando? Deberías de descansar por lo menos seis meses, tus heridas fueron de consideración. Deberías…

—Wow, wow —La paró Tonks agitando sus manos frente a Hermione deteniendo la lluvia de preguntas que lanzaba.

Sus brazos ocasionaron más que el silencio de Hermione. Dieron de lleno contra la mesa y tiró varios cuadernos que estaban sobre una pila. Se sonrojó y empezó a recoger los libros.

—Tranquilízate —Pidió mientras se agachaba—. Oh, vaya —Se irguió poniendo los últimos libros de regreso a la mesa—, había olvidado lo pesada que podías ponerte a veces.

—Solo cuando tengo una razón —Se defendió.

—A veces aunque no la tengas.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado y alzo la barbilla. Orgullosa.

—Así que…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo estás?

Tonks rodó los ojos y caminó de regreso a su asiento.

—¿No lo vas a dejar?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría?

Tonks se quedó como pensativa durante medio minuto.

—Tienes razón, no puedo soñar con que dejes algo por la paz —Suspiró y agachó la cabeza un segundo—. Estoy bien —Respondió con la frente en alto y una sonrisa altiva.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No te vas a creer que me voy a conformar con eso, verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues no lo estoy.

—Deberías.

—Replica todo lo que quieras —Le concedió cruzándose de brazos—; aun así me dirás cómo estás o no aceptaré una sola aguja en mi brazo.

Tonks se lo pensó un minuto completo mientras observaba de nuevo la muestra del microscopio. Al final levantó la vista y suspiró.

—Está bien —Accedió—. Tuve tres costillas rotas, fisuras en el hueso de la pierna y una herida de bala en el estomago. Nada tan grave que no se pudiera arreglar con reposo continuo.

—¿Y me puedes decir dónde está el reposo?

—Reposé más de un mes; fue más que suficiente —Se cruzó de brazos, apoyó su peso en una sola pierna y enarcó una ceja— A veces me pregunto, quién cuida a quien.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado —Murmuró.

Tonks suspiró amargamente logrando que sus labios se contrajeran en una sola línea y volteó la mirada. No enojada, mas bien sentida. Hermione sonrió, era divertido molestar un poco a Tonks.

—Enfoquémonos a lo que vine —Dijo tomando un maletín negro pequeño del suelo y subiéndolo a la mesa. Lo abrió de par en par.

Hermione pudo echar una pequeña ojeada a lo que había dentro, aunque no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente que había: frascos de muestras, jeringas, tubos para muestras de sangre, un estetoscopio, guantes, y todo un equipo medico preparado. Tomó otro maletín negro de donde sacó su laptop, la puso justo a un lado del microscopio y empezó a conectarse con el sistema central del SIS

—Es hora de tus exámenes —Anunció.

—Tonks, tú nunca has sabido realizar estos exámenes —Dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada. Tonks era propensa a los accidentes; no quería imaginarla con una aguja en las manos.

—Pasé un mes en el hospital —Especificó como si eso respondiera la pregunta–. Pasé entre doctores mas tiempo del que me agrada, así que tenía que servir de algo. Pedí que me enseñaran un poco —Sonrió solo como ella era posible. Con la comisura de sus labios llegando a la mitad de su mejilla, mostrando sus dientes y con sus ojos brillando—. Entré al curso de primeros auxilios y algunos extras. Ya era tiempo de que recibiera la instrucción formal de cómo cuidarte, y cuidarme, claro —Agregó ante de que Hermione pudiera replicar que la cuidaba mas de lo que debería y que eso ya era suficiente. Si, porque eso era precisamente lo que pensaba y quería decirle.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

—Empecemos —No tenía alternativa; lo último que le apetecía era tener de nuevo todo un día de pruebas, pero sabía que no le podía decir que no.

Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y se arremangó la blusa, su brazo ya enmarcaba los puntos donde las agujas una y otra vez habían hecho de las suyas para obtener su sangre o para inyectar sangre, suero, una nueva droga, una nueva medicina; la mayoría de las veces nada de eso funcionaba, aun así siempre seguían tratando.

Tonks sacó una jeringa y rompió la envoltura de papel, revisó la jeringa en mas de una ocasión y cuando se decidió por su factibilidad puso un torniquete en el brazo de Hermione para que la sangre se acumulara en sus venas.

La fría punta de la jeringa se sintió en su brazo. Hermione volteó, no le gustaba ver las agujas, a pesar del tiempo seguían molestándole. La aguja se encajó en su vena y su sangre empezó a correr por ese pequeño tubito de plástico que se llenó muy rápidamente y tuvo que ser reemplazado por otro. Al final del régimen se llenaron los dos botecitos.

—No puedo creer que sigas odiando las agujas —Dijo Tonks cuando quitó la aguja y la tiró al bote de basura que había justo a un lado de la mesa.

—Y yo no puedo creer que tu sigas comportándote como una adolescente, pero qué le vamos a hacer, así son las cosas –Hice una mueca de medio lado y se quedó observando a Tonks hacer de sus labios una sola línea.

No dijo nada más, etiquetó la sangre y la guardó en otra pequeña maleta que seguramente debía de tener sistema de enfríamente, aun no sabía cómo, pero debería de tenerlo puesto que a Tonks le esperarían muchas horas para su regreso.

Puso el otro brazo sobre la mesa y esperó sentir de nuevo la aguja, aun faltaban dos botecitos mas de sangre. Y eso a penas era el inicio.

Después de entregar muestras de saliva, cabello –No sabía para que quisieran revisar su ADN, pero bueno, órdenes eran órdenes–, y todas las muestras de laboratorio posibles; así como la revisión de todo su cuerpo, sus reflejos, la circulación de su sangre, su resistencia, su garganta, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, su presión, su pulso y todo lo que debía de revisar y tres horas después, al fin los exámenes terminaron.

—Tonks, ¿ya puedo ir comer? —Preguntó Hermione, aunque su tono de voz pareció de ruego, no era para menos, estaba cansada y no había podido comer nada desde que despertó. La mayoría de las pruebas tenían que ser en ayunas y no pudo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Creo que antes de que te desmayes sería lo mejor —Respondió guardando la mayoría de las cosas en la maleta y escribió los últimos resultados en su laptop, que se mandaban de inmediato al SIS, seguramente sus padres ya lo deberían de estar leyendo—, aunque no creo la cafetería haya abierto ya; nunca tienen comida tan temprano —Agregó parando de escribir.

—Tonks, son casi las 11 de la mañana —Le recodó con una mano en su cintura, ella si había sentido el tiempo pasar, y no era para menos, llevaba despierta desde casi las cinco– Si aun no tienen algo de comer, no te preocupes, iré directamente a las cocinas —Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida— ¿Quieres algo de ahí? —Preguntó volteando hacia Tonks y encontrándose con la cara distorsionada de un fantasma.

—¿Desde cuándo vas directamente a las cocinas?

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿Qué importaba eso? Tenía hambre iría a donde fuera necesario para comer.

—La influencia de Harry —Fue toda la explicación que dio Hermione puesto que no le iba a decir que era por Ron por quien conocía tan bien las cocinas.

Empezó a caminar a la puerta con una media sonrisa en los labios y con una mano sobre su cabello. En ese momento Ron ya debería de haber presentado el examen de McGonagall, solo esperaba que realmente le hubiera puesto atención a los problemas que trataba de enseñarle y no solo a ella. Debía de admitir que se dio cuenta, era muy obvio que la mitad de la atención que ponía era en ella, y la otra…, bueno, la otra se dividía entre los problemas y en su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debería de pensar en eso, no debería de importarle nada de eso, ni siquiera debería de estar acercándose tanto a Ron, al final de todo solo lo dañaría a él y a ella misma cuando todo acabara, cuando ella se fuera.

La oscuridad que había reinado en la mañana en el salón de química ya era débil, las rendijas de las paredes entre las ventanas y en techo dejaban una suave iluminación entrar al salón que empezaba a dejar de parecer tan lúgubre como normalmente era. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, lo cierto era que estaba muy pesada. Justo en la entrada había un niño de primer o segundo año con una bolsa de papel en una mano y la otra la tenía alzada a punto de tocar la puerta.

Se quedó mirando fijamente al asustado y tembloroso niño.

—Pensé que era el profesor Snape —Susurró el niño respirando profundamente. Con eso Hermione entendió por qué estaba tan nervioso. Ir al salón de química era encontrarse con el profesor de química, quien no era nada querido en la escuela. Ese pensamiento le llevó a otro que la desconcertó. ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Snape? ¿No debería de estar dándose una clase en ese salón?

La bolsa de papel apareció frente a su cara sacándola de su concentración.

—La profesora McGonagall mandó esto —Dijo con simpleza.

Hermione tomó la bolsa sintiéndose confundida. El pequeño niño no dijo absolutamente nada más y salió corriendo de regreso a alguna parte. Como que en Hogwarts todo mundo utilizaba a los niños a hacer los mandados. Se rió, ¿Cómo habrán sido Harry y Ron?

Guió su mirada al cielo azul con desesperación, el sol le dio directo en los ojos y bajó la mirada rápidamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que inmiscuir a Ron en sus pensamientos? Estaba mal, muy mal; todo en su mundo estaba mal, no podía, no debía, no… no… ¡Ron era un idiota!

Frustrada por sus pensamientos que ya difícilmente tenían coherencia, bajó la mirada a la bolsa de papel en sus manos. La abrió un poco y el aroma a queso derretido, carne, papas, pan la hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del delicioso aroma que inundó su nariz. Bajó la vista y una enorme hamburguesa con papas la llamaba a comerla.

Agradeció internamente a la profesora McGonagall por estar al pendiente, dio media vuelta para regresar con Tonks y comer con ella. Justo antes de entrar al despacho un grito desesperado la detuvo.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —El rugido de la voz de Tonks hizo un hueco sordo— ¡Argh! —Grito aun mas desesperando para después empezar a despotricar contra alguien— ¡Son unos malditos burócratas! Les doy todas las pruebas sobre las irregularidades de Malfoy y siguen diciéndome que no hay una causa probable que me permita catear su casa. Sí, como ellos no son los que están en peligro, como ellos no son quienes casi mueren. ¡Que se vayan al infierno!

Un sonido estridente que se escuchó tras la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Hermione. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Claro! Di lo que quieras —Continuó Tonks con un molesto tono de voz, y estaba segura de que la persona con quien hablaba estaba feliz de tratar ese tema por teléfono—, aquí hay gato encerrado. —Un silencio se creo con solo el resonar de los tacones de Tonks escuchándose una y otra vez— No, no, no. Escúchame tú a mí. No me van a hacer idiota, se que llevo menos años que tú en el sistema pero sé perfectamente cuando algo va mal. ¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy hubiera sacado un amparo antes siquiera que solicitáramos una orden judicial que al fin de cuentas no nos dieron?

¿De que rayos iba todo eso? ¿Malfoy?

—No, no, no. A mi nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza que hay una filtración. —Un silencio ensordecedor— Sí, una filtración. No, no estoy loca. Debe haber alguien que nos está engañando, que no está realmente de nuestro lado. No me vas a convencer de lo contrario. No lo intentes. ¡Claro que los golpes no me afectaron! ¡Idiota!

El estruendo de algo pegando contra la pared sobresalto a Hermione y la hizo tambalear un segundo, trato de restablecerse y terminó agarrándose de la puerta y el rechinido de las bisagras la delató. Resignada se decidió a entrar.

—Mira, la profesora McGonagall nos envió de comer —Soltó Hermione como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra—. Realmente creo que…

—Hermione —Interrumpió Tonks cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado y empezó a sacar la comida de la bolsa—, sé perfectamente que me escuchaste. —Hermione bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos avergonzada—. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Hermione suspiró y recorrió con la vista su alrededor evadiendo a Tonks. Justo en medio de dos estantes unos audífonos con un micrófono estaban en una posición extraña casi a punto de romperse, seguramente ese había sido el golpe que escuchó durante la "plática" de Tonks. Seguramente estaba en una videoconferencia a través de la computadora.

—Hermione… —Insistió Tonks.

Hermione comprimió sus labios y sacó aire de sus pulmones, odiaba que Tonks, con lo mayormente despistada que era, siempre se enterara de las cosas que Hermione no quería que hiciera.

—¿Qué?

—Dime —Exigió Tonks. Hermione suspiró amargamente, tenía que contestar.

—Escuché desde lo de la orden de cateo a la casa de Malfoy… —Se detuvo. Malfoy… Malfoy… ¿Malfoy? ¡¿Malfoy?! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no lo captó antes? La cara de Hermione palideció y se le fue el aire, estuvo a punto de tambalearse, solo que logró sostenerse del filo de la mesa.

—¡Santo cielo, estás blanca! —Exclamó Tonks y tomó una carpeta para moverla de un lado a otro frente a Hermione y echarle aire.

¿Por qué no se había acordado antes? ¿Por qué no lo había relacionado con esa familia? No existen muchos Malfoy en la actualidad, ni es un apellido común. Solo hay una sola familia Malfoy. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes?

Lucius Malfoy era un apreciable miembro de la comunidad de Londres que tenía una empresa automotriz con toda regla, con una perfecta familia, una enorme mansión en las afueras de Londres, varias casas y departamentos esparcidas por todo el mundo y una cuenta de banco que marcaba mas ceros de lo que una persona podría soñar algún día. Pero detrás de toda esa perfección de hombre se encontraba una verdad, una vida ilícita que nadie quería reconocer, pero que existía. Lucius Malfoy era algo así como la mano derecha de uno de los mas mezquinos y perversos hombres que alguna vez había existido en el mundo; estaba en el centro del juego del poder para conseguir al mundo entero, pero para que su amo pudiera conseguir ese poder algo lo detenía, algo le impedía lograrlo, y ese algo que necesitaba estaba en manos de Hermione.

Y Lucius Malfoy quería conseguirlo.

Ya hacía algún tiempo que Hermione sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba metido en ese juego de poder, incluso lo conocía, las autoridades tenían consciencia de su existencia pero por mas que querían no podían atraparlo, simplemente no habían logrado poner todas las pruebas delante de un juez que les permitiera arrestarlo; y aun así, si las conseguían llevaban las de perder. Lucius Malfoy siempre supo reconocer lo que sería un buen amigo en su vida, y los jueces formaban parte primordial de su lista, así como algunos buenos detectives de la policía de Londres o algunos funcionarios públicos de alta categoría que incontables veces le habían telefoneado antes siquiera de que las pruebas estuvieran sobre la mesa para saber qué estaba pasado. Lo ponían sobre aviso, contra eso no se podía luchar.

Lucius Malfoy era una mala persona, tenía toda la pinta, el porte y absolutamente todo; había leído de él en varios informes del SIS entre tantas de sus intromisiones a archivos resguardados, había leído de él repetido en más de una ocasión, en mas de un informe. Siempre tratando de obtenerla a ella.

—Tonks, dime algo —De repente su voz le pareció seca y sintió la irritación en la garganta—. ¿Fue Malfoy quien nos atacó en Bulgaria? —Las manos de Tonks se detuvieron en su trabajo y volteó la cara. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba— ¿Malfoy tiene un hijo?

La reticencia de Tonks para verla a la cara cambió bruscamente centrando su atención en ella, viéndola con esos ojos de investigadora y tratando de entender esa pregunta. Más bien, el por qué de esa pregunta.

—Si —Respondió Tonks vacilante.

Hermione respiró muchas veces y se bajó del asiento; empezó a caminar frenéticamente de un lado a otro con una mano en su cabeza y otra apoyada en su cintura. No fue ninguna casualidad que Draco Malfoy pudiera encontrar tan fácilmente todos los archivos sobre quién era; empezaba a sospechar que todo ese cuento del Hacker fue solo eso, un cuento. Toda la información que obtuvo fue de otra fuente, una muy importante, una muy peligrosa, una muy real. "…s_iempre se deben de contar con conocidos dentro del bando bueno, pero también en el bando malo"_ dijo Malfoy en una ocasión y realmente esos contactos del otro bando eran dados de primera mano, ¡de él mismo!

Para Hermione eso no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real. ¿Por qué la enviaron a un colegio donde existen conexiones de ese tipo? En todas las escuelas siempre había uno que otra persona que podía llegar a descubrir quién era, pero jamás alguien tan cerca, tan minucioso, y tan peligroso.

No prestaba atención a nada mas mientras casi hacía un hueco en el suelo. El universo debió de haber elucubrado un verdadero enredo y una verdadera mala suerte para ella. Ya no podía tomarse a Malfoy a la ligera; no, no podía. Algo escondía, algo quería, y ella debía averiguarlo antes de irse. Si, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el colegio. Su estancia no podía prolongarse mas, sería perjudicial, en cuanto Lucius Malfoy supiera que ella estaba ahí…, si es que no lo sabía ya…

"_Es difícil no enterarse de cosas que atañen al colegio cuando se tiene un padre como director de la junta de padres de familia"_ había dicho Draco cuando se conocieron.

El señor Malfoy estaba por completo enterado de que ella estaba ahí, lo supo incluso antes de que llegara. Entonces Voldemort también lo sabía…

Se detuve y el aliento se le fue, tuvo que utilizar el estante lleno de químicos que estaba tras de ella como soporte para no terminar en el suelo.

Voldemort lo sabía.

¿El SIS lo sabría? Se quedó pensando un segundo de mas en la respuesta. Había tantas posibilidades de que lo supieran como de que no lo supieran. Si no estuvieran enterados no se preocuparían de nada; por el contrario, si estuvieran enterados, y aun así no hicieran nada, significaba que la utilizaban de carnada. De nuevo…

No, no los creía capaces, no después de cómo salió su último intento de utilizarla de carnada.

—Hermione, me vas a dar un susto de muerte. ¡Por Dios! ¡Dime algo! —Exclamó Tonks.

Sintió los brazos Tonks sobre sus hombros y sintió su empuje para obligarla a regresar al asiento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó, pero Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos muy lejos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando de la vida; si se olvidaba de Malfoy dentro del colegio, por primera vez se sentía bien. De nuevo tenía a Harry junto a ella, había conocido a Ginny y estaba consiente de que podía llegar a convertirse en su mejor amiga, tenía unas clases estupendas, tenía la libertad que no había tenido en casi quince años y, aunado a eso, estaba Ron.

No lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, ni siquiera lo pensaría mas de las veces necesaria, pero le gustaba tener a Ron cerca, era… increíble.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sintió como los brazos de Tonks la envolvían en abrazo protector y susurraba palabras de consuelo y preguntaba una y otra vez que le pasaba, pero Hermione no podía hablar.

Deseó que eso no le estuviera pasando a ella, deseó no ser ella en ese momento. Deseo, como cada día de su vida, ser una chica normal, deseó no preocuparse por que un nuevo plan en contra suya se estuviera llevando a cabo, deseó no tener esa sensación de algo saldría realmente mal en cuanto saliera de una habitación, deseó no sentir ni pensar en nada.

Lo que mas deseó fue no vivir mas.

Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se volvía cada vez mas agitada, su pecho dolía y las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas, aferró sus puños tan fuerte que empezaban a doler sus uñas enterradas en sus manos, se sentía impotente y desesperada.

Tonks se alejó de ella echando maldiciones al aire, no le prestó mucha atención. Enterró la mirada al techo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería morir, no aun, no quería que el sueño que estaba viviendo se acabara, era demasiado bonito y perfecto como para que se acabara por un estúpido Malfoy, no quería, no podía permitirlo, no lo haría.

Sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en su cuello y alcanzó a ver la mirada de Tonks llena de preocupación antes de cerrar los ojos y que todo se volviera negro.

..

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sentía que la cabeza le dolía como el infierno y que todos sus músculos estaban entumidos hasta el punto de no querer moverlos más del necesario. Se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus codos para mantener una posición que le permitiera ver a su alrededor.

Reconoció de inmediato el despacho del profesor Snape, solo que desde una perceptiva diferente, desde un lugar mas abajo. Volteó y se vio a sí misma en el suelo acostada sobre una bolsa de dormir con una sabana echada encima y sintió el molesto piquete de la aguja enterrada en la vena de su brazo derecho; siguió con la vista la aguja y vio el delgado tubo que salía de su brazo y viajaba hasta llegar a la mesa de experimentos donde una bolsa transparente le suministraba un líquido extraño, tenía una tonalidad amarilla hasta llegar por momento a anaranjado.

—Gracias al cielo despertaste —Susurró Tonks sentada en una silla a su lado—, por un momento pensé que me había sobrepasado con la medicina; no recordaba si era un frasco completo o la mitad —Movió entre sus manos un pequeño frasco transparente de algunos cinco centímetros con una tapa gris por donde se metía la aguja y se extraía el contenido. Aunque eso pequeño botecito ya estaba vacío.

—Es la mitad; completo me hace perder el conocimiento por demasiado tiempo —Se tocó el cuello, así que esa solución que detenía sus ataques era lo que Tonks le había inyectado. No había sufrido un ataque, bueno, uno en regla no, solo había sido un ataque de pánico, con solo dejarla tranquilizarse se le pasaría. Aunque tal vez no—. ¿Hace cuanto que duermo?

—Como cinco horas. —Tonks volteó su mirada y empezó a ver el lindo paisaje de químicos del estante de la pared— Empecé a ponerte un suero hace como cuatro para tratar de contrarrestar los efecto del calmante —Señaló la bolsa transparente de varios colores.

—Eso me produce hambre —Argumentó arrugando la nariz; no le gustaba estar medicada.

—Lo bueno es que hay comida —Lanzó a su regazo la bolsa de papel con comida.

Con cuidado se quitó la aguja del suero, ciertamente ya no lo necesitaba. Abrió la bolsa y sacó la hamburguesa, que aunque ya estaba fría aun seguía deliciosa. Dio un mordisco suave que dejó sus labios manchados con mayonesa, mostaza y salsa captsu en las comisuras, lo limpió mientras masticaba y bajó la hamburguesa hasta su regazo.

—Me vas a decir qué te pasó hace un rato. Por poco te daba un ataque —Dijo Tonks con las manos sobre el ordenador, pero sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—No era un ataque de verdad —Contradijo pasando el bocado–, era un ataque de pánico.

En realidad eso era lo que había sido; aunque pudo llegar a ser un ataque de verdad si no hubiera sido por Tonks.

—¿Por qué fue?

—Malfoy —Susurró Hermione dando otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

—Solo me hizo preocuparme sobremanera que él fuera el involucrado principal del último ataque —Ciertamente eso era parte de la verdad.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste que si tenía un hijo? —Tonks no se detendría hasta conseguir saber lo que quería. Podía parecer una desistida y destructora de todo lo que tuviera alrededor, pero no era nada de eso.

—Tonks, ¿confías en mí?

—Por supuesto —Afirmó Tonks de inmediato.

—Entonces no me preguntes mas. No ahora.

Devoró la hamburguesa muy lentamente mientras observaba a Tonks fruncir el entrecejo. Tonks era una investigadora innata, tenía la necesidad de hacer preguntas, conseguir respuestas, pero sabía perfectamente que Hermione tenía un buen juicio. Tonks había sido parte fundamental de su desarrollo, por ello confiaba en ella y no preguntaría todo lo que quería, al menos no en ese momento. Y Hermione lo sabía.

Tonks empezó a trabajar en su computadora y Hermione dejo de prestarle atención. Mientras comía sus pensamientos se movían demasiado rápido de un momento a otro, repasaba cada uno de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Malfoy, haber que otra cosa había pasado por alto. Recordó sus palabras cuando afirmó quien era Hermione en realidad y el pasado que ocultaba; recordaba la amenaza que lanzó _"…tendrás que hacer lo que yo pida"_ seguía sin gustarle, porque aun no sabía concretamente lo que quería.

Se frustró pronto, repasarlas una y otra vez no servía de mucho, seguía teniendo una pregunta clavada en la cabeza. ¿Habría sido coincidencia que su primer encuentro y su primera pelea hubieran sido precisamente con Malfoy? Intuía que tal vez el primero si hubiera sido una amarga coincidencia para su vida; pero la segunda vez, cuando la amenazó, ya tenía algo detrás, ya había hecho su investigación, tal vez contactó con alguien que le dijo realmente quien era, o desde antes ya lo sabía solo que no lo demostró totalmente en ese primer encuentro, o tal vez no estaba preparado para ese encuentro, no lo esperaba, o tal vez…

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, eran tantas cosas que _podrían ser_ verdad que le oprimían la cabeza. No le gustaba sentirse así, nunca le había gustado.

Escuchó el gruñido de Tonks peleándose contra el ordenador que la sacó de su letargo.

—Tonks —La llamó, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el asiento a lado de ella. Ya se sentía mejor—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Está maldita computadora —Rezongó mientras tecleaba furiosamente—, sigo sin poder hacer funcionar el Sistema Operativo de tu dije.

—¿El Sistema Operativo de mi dije? —Repitió confundida mientras sentía el frío metal en su mano.

—Si, no he podido instalarlo en mi computadora; algo raro le pasa —Dio un manotazo sobre la pantalla del ordenador— ¡Maldición, funciona! —Tonks si que estaba histérica, normalmente no haría eso; pero ella no se pondría histérica por algo así. Tal vez quisiera esconder la verdadera razón de su enojo, pero no podía lograrlo, no con Hermione, no cuando la conocía de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tonks? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Ya te lo dije, esta maldita computadora me está…

—No es verdad —Interrumpió Hermione—, no es eso lo que te está molestando. ¿Qué es? —Insistió.

Tonks se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo en la silla y giró su cara para ver a Hermione; tenía una mirada intensa, preocupada, decidida; tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y una mueca inundó sus labios. No era buena señal que estuviera así, nada buena.

—Me pasa —Se agachó para sacar una carpeta del maletín negro que llevaba consigo— que sigo esperando que tú solita me cuentes qué significa esto —Sacó dos hojas y las puso justo frente al lugar de Hermione con un fuerte golpe que resonó.

Hermione les echó un vistazo. Eran dos hojas blancas con un grafica en ellas; había por lo general una línea central que enmarcaba toda la hoja, como algo estático, fijo, sin problemas, pero en algunas partes picos subían repentinamente, y en otros bajaban justo al ras de la hoja, era una discordancia tremenda de todas las líneas; acababa pareciéndose a la imagen gráfica de una montaña rusa, sube y baja, estático, de nuevo sube, baja todo destanteados, salteados, estrepitosos.

—Esto lo notamos el primer día de clases —Un pico verde había bajado hasta casi llegar al ras de la hoja, tenía una anotación con pluma negra donde terminaba el pico. _¿preocuparse?_

Recordaba ese día. Su llegada, el día que conoció a Malfoy.

—Tu presión bajó considerablemente, pero solo por unos pocos minutos. Lo tomamos como causante de los nervios por una nueva escuela. Nunca te había pasado, pero nunca habías entrado a una escuela como Hogwarts. Lo dejé pasar.

Hermione sabía realmente lo que había pasado ese primer día, la pelea, el encuentro con Ron, su reacción para con el profesor Snape, la ayuda que recibió de Ron y la ayuda que ella le brindó. Recordó todo y le sorprendió que solo se hubiera marcado una baja en su presión.

—Después realmente me preocupé. Todo tu sistema se volvió loco —Unos picos de diferentes colores subían y bajaban en un mismo momento—. Ritmo cardiaco, respiración, potasio, todo —Resumió y su cara se volvió preocupada—, también lo dejé pasar. Ese día llegaba Harry al colegio, supuse que lo encontraste, ¿eso pasó? —Quiso saber.

Hermione hizo memoria. Sí, fue exactamente el día que se encontró de nuevo con Harry, pero también fue el día en el que Draco Malfoy la encaró abiertamente sobre quien era, sobre lo que él quería.

Asintió lentamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y observando a Tonks de reojo, quien suspiró aliviada.

—Solo hay algo, un cambió en estas graficas que no logró deducir por qué pasó y fue lo que me trajo aquí. —Los picos elevados por sobre todos los demás, signos de interrogación llenando la hoja y las marcas de arrugas que Tonks había creado seguramente en un momento de furia la hicieron sonreír tenuemente.

Se refería al día que mandó la nota diciéndole que iba ir a visitarla. Sí, recordaba ese día. Realmente no pensó que se hubiera puesto tan mal como para que se elevara tanto. No pensó que Ron la provocara mas que las amenazas, mas que el sentimiento de ser descubierta.

Sonrió y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, seguramente tenían uno que otro tono sonrojado de mas. Volteó la cara lejos de Tonks y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó ese día?

Hermione no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de su garganta. Tonks debería de estar interesada en los otros dos días, pero no, no le había llamado la atención otro día mas que el día que Ron la besó…

Su cuerpo se tensó suavemente, no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde hacía semanas, desde el momento en que pasó decidió dejarlo de lado, algo sin importancia que no debería de ponerla a pensar mas tiempo del necesario. Pero si era algo para pensarse, era algo realmente serio que había dejado de lado por miedo y estaba consiente de ello, aunque difícilmente lo aceptaría y trataría de cambiarlo.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? —Insistió Tonks.

No sabía si hablar o no. _Lo que pasa es que Ron estuvo a centímetros de mi, tenía sus labios sobre los míos y terminó dándome un dulce y suave beso._ Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Podría decirle eso, podría decirle la verdad; no había razón por la cual mentir, por lo menos no a Tonks; ella se comportaría como una hermana mayor, como una mejor amiga.

—Hermione… —Arrastró la voz al decir su nombre en una señal de amenaza.

—Ese día… —Empezó a remover sus manos, una contra la otra, y sus mejillas se llenaron de un rojo intenso— alguien me besó.

Ahí estaba, dicho en concreto, y con los colores subidos a sus mejillas.

—Ah… —Un suspiro salió de su boca y su cara se quedó como un estado de shock que pasó muy rápido— ¡¿Qué?!

—No me hagas repetirlo —Pidió Hermione, ya estaba bastante avergonzada de decirlo y sinceramente no quería entrar a un interrogatorio que le sacara más detalles.

—Vaya… —Susurró dejándose caer sobre su asiento— Tú madre que pensaba que tal vez te había pasado algo desagradable o incluso peligroso, nunca pensamos que… —Se detuvo y sonrió de medio lado volteando a ver a Hermione— ¿Quién te besó? —Preguntó acercándose y sonriendo.

—No te lo voy a decir —Cerró el tema de inmediato y se centró en otro— ¿Qué pensaba mi madre?

Tonks no contestó de inmediato. Observaba a Hermione tratando de obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho primero, pero sabía bastante bien que no lo lograría.

—Muchas cosas. Decía que te había asustado un insecto, una lagartija o algo así, hasta pensó que te habían atacado unos maleantes que iban tras de ti. Ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione se bajó de la silla y caminó por el despacho un poco.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de los maleantes.

—Obviamente te sacarían de la escuela antes de que buscáramos explicaciones. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo así?

—No, no, claro que no —Respondió apresurada; no quería que Tonks supiera o indagara mas, no quería salir de Hogwarts.

Respecto a lo de Malfoy, ya había decidido lo que era mejor para ella, para todos. No dejaría que Malfoy arruinara su felicidad. No, no lo dejaría, lo encararía. Aun no sabía cómo terminaría eso, pero de una cosa estaba muy segura, pelearía para quedarse ahí y si lo tenía que hacer contra Malfoy lo haría.

Cambió de tema radicalmente, pensando en distraer a Tonks de sus elucubrados planes.

—¿Encontraste cómo arreglar ese sistema operativo?

…

Pasaron otras cuatro horas antes de que se despidiera de Tonks y entonces regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pasó una excelente tarde con Tonks, las últimas horas solo fue charlando de lo que fuera; de las últimas noticias del SIS, de los nuevos elementos, de las nuevas investigaciones, de cosas que tal vez parecían bastante mas insignificantes de lo que eran para ella. Pero es que era de su familia de la que platicaban, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien durante mucho tiempo.

Traspasó la puerta de su casa con facilidad, tenía una sonrisa plantada en su cara, muy difícil dejarla de lado. Entró despacio y en silencio, se quedó parada en la puerta de entrada con sus pensamientos volando hasta su casa, hasta el SIS, una parte de ella quería ir, quería visitarlos, quería ver a sus padres.

El carraspear de una garganta la llamó; no pensó que alguien siguiera en la sala común, se equivocó. Definitivamente no esperó encontrar a Ron.

Estaba parado frente a su sillón favorito, el muido rojo de la esquina; agitaba una hoja de papel en la mano y una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Reconocía esa hoja, y reconocía el coraje en los ojos de Ron.

—¿Me explicarás qué significa esto?

* * *

**Digamos que el punto sequía en el que estoy es porque hace muchisisisisisisimo tiempo que no voy a casa de mi musa y no he podido pensar realmente qué va a pasar en esa plática entre Ron/Hermione. que opinan uds ¿ya es tiempo que ella sea sincera? ¿que acepte la ayuda que él podría darle en todo ese asunto?**

**espero sus reviews, eh...**

**cuidense mucho y nos vemos a la prox :D**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	15. Chapter 15

**__****Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**

******Mucho tiempo sin andar por aquí, ¿No es cierto? Me siento tan avergonzada por esto que algunas veces pensé, no, que oso volver a publicar después de tanto tiempo, mejor no. Pero no, no podía hacerles eso. No sería algo justo. **

**Tengo que decirles que jamás avandoné, solo que estaba con otras cuestiones en la cabeza y no me había puesto a trabajar realmente en este. **

**No los entretego más. **

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

******

CAPÍTULO 15

—¿Me explicarás qué significa esto? —Preguntó con más fuerza de la que tenía pensada.

La cara de Hermione simplemente pareció perder el completo color de sus mejillas. Se quedó totalmente quieta en la puerta con la mirada fija en la hoja que sostenía.

Ella sabía qué era y también sabía que él ya sabía lo que significaba.

Todo era tan claro para él. La nota solamente podría provenir de una persona, y sus intenciones solo podían ser unas.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —Su pregunta pareció regresarla a ese momento. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de subir la mirada a la cara de Ron.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada —Respondió con un sutil temblor que a él no lo engañaba. No cuando llevaba semanas de conocerla y saber que siempre que hablaba lo hacía con seguridad y con firmeza.

Esquivó su mirada mientras entraba a la sala común e ignorándolo se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Oh, no, no, no, no. No iba a permitirle escapar por nada del mundo.

—Aun así vas a decírmelo —Sentenció poniéndose en su camino.

—Déjame pasar, Ronald, estoy muy cansada para hablar contigo —Tal vez lo dijera con seguridad en su voz, pero no lo vio a los ojos. Parecía que lo hacía, pero él podía notar la sutil desviación de sus ojos hacia la escalera.

Ella no estaba siendo sincera; podía notarlo. Lo sentía.

—Aun así creo que puedes esperar cinco minutos mas —Dijo buscando su mirada. Había algo etéreo que le hacía sentir lo mucho que ella quería quedarse y que al mismo tiempo ella misma se ponía las barreras para no hacerlo. Era algo así como un enorme caparazón de fortaleza que no quería que nadie derribara.

Era exactamente lo que había sentido hacía casi siete años. La primera vez que conoció a Harry.

—Hermione-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra ella lo esquivó y pasó a su lado rumbo a las escaleras. Pero Ron fue más rápido que ella y sosteniéndola por el brazo la hizo detenerse.

Estaba temblando. Profundamente. Su labio palpitaba y tenía un sutil tic en el ojo casi imperceptible. Aunque no así para él.

—Hermione —Repitió acercándose a ella—, puedes confiar en mí —Aseguró dándole un suave apretón a su brazo.

Por primera vez desde que entró buscó su mirada y él estuvo ahí para dársela. El único confort que le estaba permitiendo otorgarle. Cuando en verdad lo que quería era abrazarla.

Abrazarla tal como lo había hecho la noche que llegó Harry. La noche que llegó corriendo a la sala de trofeos con lágrimas marcando sus mejillas. Quería hacer eso, quería lograr que ella se sintiera bien.

No sabía por qué tenía ese sentimiento de calidez y protección que le ocurría siempre que ella estaba cerca de él, pero ese no era el momento para tratar de entenderlo. Tal vez nunca lo haría, pero por el momento no le importaba. Lo que necesitaba era que Hermione le hablara.

* * *

Ver su mirada tan abierta y tan sincera le hizo querer poner su mano sobre su mejilla y acariciarla.

Toda su vida, durante todos los días, las personas que cuidaban de ella siempre le decían a ella que debía confiar en todos ellos porque era su seguridad lo que les importaba y aunque jamás protestó nunca pudo quitarse esa sensación de que jamás la dejaban elegir, toda su vida parecía seguir un ritmo, un por qué, un para qué, una misión, un algo que hacer que alguien mas ya había destinado para ella y ella estaba simplemente ahí para cumplirlo y esperar que todo saliera bien, que eso fuera lo correcto.

Simplemente debía confiar en ellos. Así sin más.

Y ahora venía este maravilloso chico que con tan solo una frase le hacía sentir cosas en su corazón que jamás había sentido antes.

_Puedes confiar en mí…_

Una simple frase que le daba lo que no muchas veces se le otorgaba. La capacidad de decidir.

Pudo haberle dicho "Debes confiar en mí" y ella inmediatamente hubiera corrido alejándose. Pero sus palabras y no solo eso, su mirada, no le permitieron huir. No pudo.

Se quedó observando como esperaba su respuesta y casi podía estar segura de que si le decía que no él insistiría, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un cabezota irreparable que buscaba que se hiciera su santa voluntad.

Pero también…

También sabía que esa era su manera de preocuparse por aquellos que significaban algo para él en su vida. Y no era simple entrar dentro de ese círculo de protección Weasley. Por lo que ella sabía solo estaba su familia y dentro de esa familia incluía a Harry. Y ahora la incluía a ella.

Él era una de las pocas personas que estaban intentando protegerla no porque fuera su obligación, su trabajo sino porque en verdad quería hacerlo, en verdad estaba significando algo para él.

Eso fue aun más importante para ella que escuchar de sus labios que eran amigos. Esa era una declaración vana que había escuchado de muchas personas antes. Él no lo había declarado, tal vez jamás lo hiciera. Y aunque nunca lo dijera, ella sabía que con esa acción sin palabras él no lo estaba declarando, pero sin lugar a dudas lo estaba demostrando.

Ahí lo supo, confiaba en él. Por eso no podía irse, no sin darle una explicación.

* * *

—¿Hermione? —Rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación. Le estaba preocupando. Ella no hacía más que observarlo en silencio y con sus pensamientos perdidos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó suavemente tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Parecía que no iba a respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas. La soltó del brazo y fue cuando ella al fin reaccionó. Siguió su movimiento y después volvió a subir la mirada y simplemente dijo una palabra.

—Sí.

"¿Sí qué cosa?" quiso preguntar de inmediato, pero tan solo frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo sé —Agregó con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios que más bien parecía de… ¿resignación?

—Creo que estoy un poco perdido —Declaró dejando pasar tiempo entre uno y otro papeado—, no entiendo a que te refieres.

—Lo que quiero decir —Explicó dándose la vuelta para quedar justo frente a él— es que sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en ti.

Apegándose la verdad tenía que decir que se sorprendió. No creyó posible que ella fuera a decirle eso, incluso pensó que le sacaría las palabras a punta de pistola. Parpadeó varias veces mientras lo digería y la sonrisa de Hermione, mientras tanto, se ensanchaba.

Sabía exactamente lo que sus palabras querían decir. Estaba tratando de abrir un poco ese caparazón que tenía para darle cabida a él. Ese simple pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Entonces, me dirás…?

Su pregunta quedó cortada por el sonido de unas voces entrando a la sala común. Eran unas niñas de tercer año que seguramente venían del comedor. La cena debería estarse terminando y no tardaría mucho en llenarse el lugar de alumnos regresando para dormir.

No podían hablar ahí, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no podía dejarlo para otro momento. No estaba seguro que Hermione fuera a abrir su barrera otra vez muy pronto. Tenían que irse.

—Creo que aquí no podremos hablar —Dijo mientras se removía un poco el cabello, nervioso. Esperaba que ella aceptara. Extendió una mano y buscando su mirada preguntó—: ¿Me acompañas?

Mucho antes de lo que él se lo hubiera imaginado una calidez se extendió en su brazo cuando su mano se posó sobre la suya y sonriendo asintió suavemente.

No pregunto ni siquiera dónde irían. Estaba confiando en él, reamente lo hacía.

Sonrió y cerrando su mano con la de Hermione dentro de ella empezó a caminar fuera de la sala común. Recorrió el camino principal del colegio hasta llegar a una encrucijada donde varios caminos se dividían. Tomó el menos transitado, el que les daría un poco de soledad.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos en silencio hasta que encontraron una de las pocas bancas que había en todo el camino.

—¿Te gustaría hablar aquí o prefieres seguir caminando?

—Creo que aquí estará bien.

Cuando fueron a sentarse fue inevitable que ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas y que todo el camino habías estado así. Tímidamente sus manos se separaron y Hermione fue a sentarse mientras un ligero sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

Ron decidió quedarse de pie tan solo apoyando su peso en uno de los árboles que estaba frente a la banca. Se cruzó de brazos y también cruzó sus pies observando detenidamente a Hermione mientras ella simplemente parecía perderé un poco en la vista del cielo.

Las estrellas ya estaba por completo iluminándolos y la luna también los observaba en todo su esplendor. No estaba seguro de si a Hermione le gustara ese lugar, pero a él en definitiva sí. Había un algo en la noche que daba paz como ninguna otra hora del día, esa atmosfera de serenidad y de soledad que daba la oscuridad tan solo rota por la luz de las estrellas. Era un excelente lugar para pensar y también para hablar.

Justo lo que necesitaban hacer.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Uhm? —Hermione se había quedado con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

—¿Me contarás?

Suspiró antes de bajar su mirada con él.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente escuchar? —La sinceridad en su voz era palpable. Supo inmediatamente que le contaría lo que él quisiera saber. Porque él sabía que Hermione algo escondía. Y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Él también sabía que ella sería sincera porque él lo estaba presionando. No quería eso.

—Creo que me conformaría por saber acerca de esto —Sacó la nota que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo agitó en el aire.

—Acerca de eso… —Sonrió agachando la mirada y juntando sus manos—, no sé qué quieres escuchar de mí. Pienso que la mayor parte tu ya la dedujiste.

Ella era bastante inteligente. Eso ya lo sabía.

—Tienes razón. Desde que la encontré supe exactamente que era de Malfoy y que eso no era bueno. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te la mandó.

—Te aseguro que yo en verdad también quisiera saberlo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Bien eso difícilmente podrás averiguarlo a menos de que se lo preguntes. Yo, personalmente, no soy capaz de deducir qué es lo que la mente retorcida de Malfoy esté planeando. Por lo general espero hasta encontrarme con él, averiguarlo y trabajar sobre la marcha.

Suspiró.

—Presiento que yo tendré que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

¿A qué se refería? No podía estar pensando en… en… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! Ella en verdad estaba planeando asistir a esa cita.

—Oh, no, no, no —Resolló separándose del árbol y caminando hacia ella—. Estas pero que si bien equivocada —Declaró con autoridad—. Tú no te vas a acercar a Malfoy a no menos de veinte metros de distancia.

—Entiende esto Ronald —Dijo suavemente mientras buscaba su mirada— no puedo faltar a esa cita. Tienes razón en que no va a ser para nada bueno, pero aun así tengo que averiguarlo.

—Pues si insistes —Y estaba más que seguro que lo haría— no te quedará otro remedio que permitir que yo vaya contigo.

—No —Pronunció mientras saltaba de la banca—, estás totalmente equivocado si crees que te lo voy a permitir.

—Lo cierto es que no recuerdo que en alguna parte de lo que dije hubiera algo que te diera a entender que te estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Eres un… —Se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras sus puños se tensaban al cerrarse fuertemente— ¡Idiota! Sí, eso es lo que eres —Empezó a crear un camino frente a la banca mientras daba vueltas sobre sus propias pisadas—. Para ti todo es muy fácil, ¿no? —Resopló—. Yo te voy a acompañar —Dijo tratando de imitar su voz—. No te estaba preguntando. No volverá a molestarte, le voy a partir la cara a Malfoy, no te preocupes.

—Pues sí —Afirmó Ron—, eso es precisamente lo que va a pasar.

—¡Hombres! —Exclamó haciendo una plegaria al cielo con sus brazos hacia arriba—. ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo demonios crees que no podría hacerlo? La última vez que te metiste con Malfoy te sentenciaron a tener que afrentar una expulsión. ¡Expulsión, por Dios! Si no lo recuerdas, Ronald Weasley, yo lo hago por ti y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a tener problemas en esta escuela por mi culpa.

Era extraño pero con sus palabras solo le vino un pensamiento a la mente. Nadie, nunca antes se había preocupado por él. Claro estaba su mamá y su familia que siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, de que se alimentara, de que no enfermara. Pero ellos son familia, eso es lo que se supone que la familia hace por los que quiere y no hay razones para eso, simplemente pasa.

Pero entonces ahí estaba ella. Gritándole al cielo y a él mismo que no le importaba lo que quisiera Malfoy o lo malo que pudiera pasar cuando ella se encontrara con él. Simplemente él no iría porque eso podría significar problemas para él.

Cómo si eso alguna vez hubiera sido alguna barrera para que él hiciera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Pero tenía que admitir una cosa. Se sentía condenadamente bien que ella quisiera protegerlo. ¡Ella! ¡A él!

—Puedes decir lo que quieras —Declaró decididamente con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—, pero aun y así no vas a impedir que yo vaya y que le parta toda la cara a ese imbécil, no soy un estúpido como para dejarte ir sola…

Se detuvo cuando Hermione se dejó caer en el banco, sus hombros se hundían y escondía su cara entre sus manos.

—Ey… —Susurró acercándose— ¿Qué pasa?

—No es solamente eso, Ronald —Suspiró—, no es solamente lo que te pueda pasar a ti si te metes en esto, es lo que me puede pasar a mí, lo que le puede pasar a los que quiero si no averiguo qué tanto sabe Malfoy acerca de mí.

Esas eran demasiadas ideas para poder entenderlas siquiera.

—¿Qué tanto sabe Malfoy sobre ti? —Repitió—. No entiendo eso. ¿Qué puede saber él sobre ti?

—Todo ó absolutamente nada. No hay manera de saberlo a menos de que me presente el viernes y lo averigüe.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber que él es capaz de representa una amenaza para ti con tan solo está nota? No dice prácticamente nada.

Sacó la nota de la bolsa de su pantalón y volvió a leerla.

_¿Creíste que ya me había olvidado de nuestro asuntito? No, claro que no. Te veré el viernes en la sala de requerimientos a las 10 de la noche en punto y no se te ocurra faltar. No tienes oportunidad de hacerlo._

—No dice nada, y tal vez simplemente quiere vengarse por lo que pasó con su castigo y aunque debería de atacarme a mi estoy seguro que fue por tu causa que la profesora McGonagall se enteró de la verdad. No puedes saber lo que quiere tendrías que haberlo visto en otra ocasión y eso tan solo ha sucedido la primera vez que se vieron, ¿no es cierto?

Tuvo la primera sensación de que todo iba mal en ese preciso instante en el que ella no contestó.

—Sólo has enfrentado a Malfoy tu primer día de clases, ¿verdad?

Su gemido fue otra pista de que algo iba mal.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la obligó a levantar la cara.

—¿Hermione? —Le habló y buscó su recelosa mirada que lo único que hacía era tratar de evitarlo—. Hermione —Repitió—, ¿Esa es la única vez que has hablado con Malfoy?

Un único movimiento negativo de cabeza fue todo lo que recibió. Y entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Uno de hacía pocas semanas, uno en el que ella estaba temblando, llorosa y con una mirada de terror que nunca la pudo asociar con quien era Hermione puesto que solo parecía vulnerable y ella no lo era. Simplemente no.

Se puso de pie. Estaba furioso. En ese momento lo sospechó, casi pudo sentir aun la esencia de Malfoy en Hermione, la marca de que ese idiota le había hecho algo, y de que él no la había ayudado. En ese momento ya hasta lo había olvidado, pero ella le estaba diciendo que se había encontrado con él después de su primer encuentro y fácilmente podía asociar esas lágrimas con ese idiota.

Una rabia aun mayor de la que había sentido cuando Malfoy insultó a su familia se apoderó de su cuerpo y no era dedicada para Malfoy, sino para él.

Él que no había tratando de buscar la verdad en Hermione; él que aun no le había partido toda la maldita cara al hurón; él que no había sido capaz de protegerla; él que se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal con Hermione, pero no había buscado las razones; él que si no hubiera sido por casualidad tal vez no hubiera encontrado esa nota y ella hubiera ido a encontrarse con esa rata de alcantarillo sin su apoyo; él, el idiota Ronald Weasley que no estaba protegiendo bien a los que quería.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe como el choque de dos objetos a gran velocidad le hizo levantar la mirada.

—¡Aaayyy! —El grito de Ron provocó que una bandada de pájaros que se resguardaba en el árbol salieron huyendo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras Ron daba enormes saltos y tenía una mano apoyada contra su estómago y con la otra trataba de protegerla— ¿Qué demonios pasó Ronald?

—¡Que no pensé que ese árbol estuviera tan duro! —Gritó mientras seguía con sus brincos y sacudidas.

¿El árbol? Frunció el ceño. ¡Oh cielos! El árbol, la mano, el golpe.

—Eres un idiota —Susurró para que él no la escuchara—. Deja de estar corriendo y ven acá —Pidió volviendo a sentarse en la banca.

Ron le hizo caso mas rápido de lo que pensó y se sentó a su lado.

—Déjame ver tu mano —Exigió.

Tenía una horrible mueca de dolor enmarcando sus labios mientras separaba su mano derecha de su cuerpo y la extendía hacia ella.

Estaba realmente roja y con los nudillos raspados.

—No pensé que un árbol fuera realmente tan duro. Duele más que golpear a alguien.

—Ten en cuenta que una persona está llena de tejidos, músculos, piel, grasa y que además cuando golpeas a una persona está por lo general se mueve y la fuerza de tu brazo se expande hacia donde la persona se mueva. Contra un árbol es simplemente materia sólida que no tiene ni una pizca de materia suave. Es completamente diferente —Levantó la cara para ver a Ron—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Simplemente necesitaba golpear algo —Dijo con la mirada sobre su por poco fracturada mano.

Volvió su mirada al daño en la mano. Sus dedos estaba rígidos por el golpe y con cualquier movimiento Ron hacia una mueca y soltaba un gemido de dolor, pero no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer ella.

—Eres un idiota, Ronald —Dijo suavemente.

—Y tu eres una de las poquísimas personas que se atrevería a decirle algo así a una persona que está sufriendo con una mano rota.

—Primero que nada tu mano no está rota —Dijo moviendo sus dedos para que recuperara movilidad, y sin preocuparse por sus gemidos—, y segundo: te lo digo porque eso es precisamente lo que eres, y por tu tontería es por lo que sufriste esto. Así que no miento cuando digo que eres idiota. Y aun no puedo pensar en algo lógico por lo que te hallas provocado algo así.

Ella tan solo podía pensar en la respuesta afirmativa que le dio sobre sus encuentros con Malfoy. Pero Ron no podría saber exactamente qué había pasado esa otra vez, no tendría que ponerse de esa manera, no tenía motivos, no debería…

¡Oh demonios!

No, él no podría saber qué había pasado en ese encuentro con Malfoy, pero sabía perfectamente cómo de afectada había quedado ella a tal grado de que las traicioneras lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos y bañado sus mejillas.

Él lo recordaba, y para ese momento él ya lo había deducido.

Ron Weasley era un protector innato que defendía a aquellos que tenía a su alrededor y que estaban indefensos, poniendo una especial atención a aquellos que formaban parte de su círculo y estaba por demás segura que sería casi una transgresión a su propio código moral el no haber protegido a alguien que estaba bajo su cuidado, muy a pesar de que esa persona lo hubiera querido o no.

El golpe que había dado sobre ese árbol no era para Malfoy, o bueno, una parte sí que era para esa sanguijuela; pero la mayor parte, la que inició todo, era para darse a él mismo.

Nadie hubiera podido hacer saltar su corazón de calidez tanto como eso.

—¿Sabes exactamente qué día me encontré con Malfoy, no es cierto?

—No fue algo difícil de deducir, en realidad.

—Algún día deberías de tratar de bajar un poco tu temperamento. Estoy segura que te ayudaría mucho.

—Sí, algún día lo haré.

Subió la mirada buscando la de Ron.

No lo haría. No estaba dentro de su naturaleza.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada a la herida mano. Aun y que su mano había sido por tener unos pensamientos de lo mas lindos y sentimiento de lo más profundos eso no le quitaba que había sido un idiota.

Pero uno muy lindo.

Sonrió, uno al que muy fácilmente se podía querer. Y ese era un pensamiento que mas temor le daba.

Soltó su mano mientras buscaba dentro de su ropa para ver que traía consigo y que podría ayudarla. Solo encontró su pañuelo, una crema que siempre llevaba consigo, un gloss de manzana y las pastillas que recién le había dejado Tonks. No mucho con lo que trabajar, pero podría hacer algo.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Ron entre las suyas y aplicó la crema para que tuviera algo fresco que pudiera ayudar, después la vendó con su pañuelo para que no la moviera mucho y no se la lastimara más de lo que por sí ya estaba. Por lo menos estaría bien hasta que regresaran y pudiera curársela con algo más provechoso que simplemente crema.

—Por lo pronto ya estás.

—Gracias —Suspiró aliviado.

—De nada.

Volvió su mirada al cielo. No estaba segura de por qué Ron la había llevado precisamente a ese lugar, pero había acertado, y es que era simplemente pacifico y perfecto, lo que necesitaba para poder ser franca con él, decirlo lo que necesitaba escuchar y tal vez después de eso dejaría de objetar el que ella debía ver a Malfoy.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Ron.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Me dirás qué fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando te encontraste con Malfoy?

Suspiró. No iba a poder evitarlo, eso era seguro. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. No podía hablar mientras su mirada estaba sobre ella.

—Lo que pasa es que Malfoy sabe cosas… Cosas que no debería de saber, cosas que aun así sabe y que no estoy segura dónde encontró.

Eso de que las había conseguido gracias a un Hacker de la escuela no se lo estaba creyendo, no cuando hacía menos de tres horas Tonks le había hecho recordar a Lucius Malfoy que claramente era el padre de este idiota que trataba de hacerla sufrir.

No, no se tragaba para nada que hubiera sido alguien de la escuela. Lo que si podía creer es que su padre le había dado esa información, pero, ¿para qué alertarla sobre el conocimiento que tenía sobre ella? Fácilmente podía habérsela guardado para él. Si él no se hubiera metido de nuevo con ella tal vez jamás hubiera pensado en él cuando Tonks le recordó a ese Malfoy.

Había algo encerrado ahí que aun no podía descifrar. Algo que le preocupaba y que no podría traerá nada bueno para nadie.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas son las que sabe?

—Cosas de mi pasado.

Un largo silencio acompañó su declaración. O tal vez tan solo lo sintió enorme porque no quería sentir la realidad y llegar al punto que más miedo le daba.

—Y, ¿Cuál es tu pasado, Hermione? —Fue una pregunta sutil, pero que iba a desatarlo todo.

Era la pregunta a la cual ella sabía iban a llegar en algún momento, una que no tenía la capacidad de rechazar contestar, no ahora que Ron le había demostrado que la protegería a base de todo y que podía depositar su confianza con los ojos cerrados incluso.

No, no podía no contárselo.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Si bien sé que en este capítulo no se dice realmente nada puedo asegurarles que en el próximo se enteran de toooooooooooda la historia de Hermione (:**

**Aun así espero saber de todas esas personas que a pensar del tiempo continuan estas locas ideas de mi cerebro xD**

**Tengo que poner una pequeña nota para Oito tambien llamada Tomoyo Ushio, Lyriel o mas recientemetne Asterisco (tengo que decir que ese último me hizo reir mucho xD, oh! y el de Tomoyo me hizo recordar la serie de SCC la cual realmente adoro!) bien tu insistencia valió de mucho. realmente quería contestar a tus comentarios, pero como no tienes cuenta en FF pues bueno no se pudo. quería decirte que estaba decidida a continuar solo me faltaba el tiempo y el ponerme en ello, pero bien aquí está ya (: **

**ah! y Becky dejame decirte que eso de pedir que actualicen a mi tampoco me ha funcionado, jajaja xD y enfurece realmente mucho. **

**Pero bueno, espero que todos aquellos viejos y nuevos amigos de este fic esten felices con mi regreso (: **

**Tengo que decirles que aunque el capitulo fue pequeño, y que probablemente todos los demas de aquí en adelante lo sean voy a tratar de publicar mínimo dos por mes, o si puedo mas por supuesto que mas (:**

**Millones de gracias a todos los que continuan en este barco conmigo y no se apunten que no lo voy a dejar hundirse, no si puedo evitarlo (:**

**Gracias y nos vemos en la proxima! Cuidense!**

****

rosa . chocolate

...Los sueños son reales en la medida en la que tú quieras verlos cumplidos...


	16. Chapter 16

******__****Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya, yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**

**No es mucho, simplemente es mi muy particular manera de decir que sigo viva, que aún amo escribir, que aun amo esta historia y que intentaré seguirla, lo juro, pero serán capítulos pequeños, porque de otra manera no verán la luz en mucho tiempo u_u**

**Espero que aun haya alguien que lo lea :)**

**Como siempre...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Hermione se había quedado callada. Ron no quería decir otra cosa, su pregunta seguía en el aire, y algo le decía que había hecho la correcta. Ella estaba de nuevo sentada en el banco con la mirada perdida, cada pocos segundos sus labios se entreabrían como si al fin fuera capaz de articular palabras, pero entonces volvían a cerrarse sin remedio.

Ron estaba apoyado de espaldas al árbol que antes le había causado el fuerte dolor de mano que gracias a lo que fuera que le hubiera puesto Hermione se sentía bien. Su mano estaba envuelta en un pañuelo rosa que lo hizo sonreír, probablemente si sus compañeros lo vieran se burlarían de él durante todo el año, pero sorprendido se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

Dejó su mano de nuevo apoyada en el árbol y volvió a observar a Hermione. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban y no precisamente por el frío de la noche. Sospechaba que lo que fuera que iba a decirle no sería nada bueno. El último temblor de ella lo hizo reaccionar.

—Si te perturba tanto, podríamos dejarlo para mañana.

No sabía exactamente de dónde salieron las palabras. Él en verdad quería saber qué pasaba, necesitaba saberlo, pero no a costa de verla preocupada o atemorizada por esa situación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que normalmente no me es fácil.

—¿Qué cosa no es fácil?

—Confiar.

Parpadeó una vez. No era exactamente lo que pensó escucharía.

—Me han enseñado durante años y años que solo puedo confiar en las personas en que me dicen puedo confiar y contigo…

—Sé que no estoy autorizado para escuchar algunas partes de toda la historia y mucho menos en esta situación, lo que pido es solo que me digas lo más importante, lo que…

Hermione negó con la cabeza cortando de tajo su discurso. Levantó la mirada y lo observó detenidamente.

—No es eso.

Ron estaba harto de estar tan lejos de ella. Caminó el tramo que los separaba y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, Ron incluso creyó que no diría nada, pero cuando al fin lo hizo sus palabras lo estremecieron.

—Es abrumador el darme cuenta que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Que te contaré todo.

Ron asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, no iba a tentar a la suerte y echar todo a perder por unas palabras mal dichas. Entonces ella respiró profundamente, dejó salir el aire lentamente y volteó a verlo, su mirada de repente la hacía parecer mayor, él ya sabía que tenía una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, pero lo que ella le mostraba era aun peor de lo que él podía haber creído; y cuando ella habló el mundo de Ron cambió por completo.

—Estoy muriendo.

Su voz había sido un simple susurro. Su cara prácticamente inexpresiva hasta que él alcanzó a distinguir un casi imperceptible movimiento de sus labios y entonces las palabras se repitieron en su cerebro.

"_Estoy muriendo"_

Ron pensó una y otra vez que había escuchado mal, pero cuando la mirada de Hermione bajó hacía sus manos él la siguió y vio el temblor mientras las aferraba en dos puños de hierro.

El corazón de Ron se detuvo un latido y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Completamente en serio, pero él no lo quería creer, no podía creerlo. Regresó de nuevo su mirada a la cara de Hermione, seguí en un estado de shock y no sabía qué decir, pero no fue necesario, ella continuó hablando.

—Deduzco que conoces acerca de la explosión en la que murieron los padres de Harry, ¿verdad?

Ron sencillamente asintió.

—Bien, pues yo también estuve en esa explosión, pero nadie lo supo hasta algunas horas después de que todo hubiera terminado. No tengo recuerdos de por qué estaba ahí, en realidad nadie lo sabe. El hecho es que estuve ahí.

La mente de Ron intentaba procesar toda esa información lo más rápido posible, pero parecía negarse a dejar pasar su primera declaración. Una declaración que había provocado un corto circuito en su cerebro y un hueco en la boca del estomago, además de que su corazón de repente dolía. Mucho.

—Estuve ahí durante horas, así que todos sabían que había un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de que me hubiera infectado a causa de todas las sustancias que había inhalado. Al principio pareció todo normal, pero después de tres semanas algo empezó a afectarme, primero fueron algunos mareos y temperatura que eran fáciles de controlar, pero un buen día mientras estaba jugando en el parque de recreo un niño mayor se acercó muy sigilosamente hacia mí con el pretexto de asustarme. Lo logró, pero no esperó lo que pasó después.

El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a temblar y él sabía que debía de hacer algo. No estaba seguro por qué lo hizo, pero sintió que era lo correcto, así que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Ella enterró su cara sobre su pecho, sintió sus pequeñas manos descansando sobre él aferrándose a su playera y continuó escuchando su voz.

—Yo simplemente grité y después me desmayé. Estuve en un especia de coma durante cinco días. Los peores cinco días de la vida de mis padres según sus propias palabras. Nadie sabía lo que me ocurría, ni podía hacer nada por mí. Parecía como si durmiera, no había nada de malo, todas mis funciones seguían siendo normales, no había ninguna explicación lógica sobre lo que me pasaba; los estudios que me hicieron no mostraron nada, y sin embargo yo no despertaba.

Ron trató de imaginarse a esa niña tirada sobre una cama sin poder despertar. Sus rizos cubriendo la almohada, sus ojos cerrados sin poder abrirse, sin poder mostrar la luz que él estaba seguro siempre había estado ahí. La aferró con mayor fuerza y descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Cuando desperté todo había cambiado en mi. Durante los siguientes meses me monitorearon continuamente y fue cuando lo encontraron. La razón por la cual todo estaba mal en mí. Un fragmento de la explosión se incrustó en mi cabeza, tan pequeño que no podía ser detectado. Este fragmento contenía parte del arma biológica que inició todo y me infectó. De alguna manera los demás químicos que inhalé minimizaron la rapidez con la cual el arma actuaba, pero no la detuvieron. Mi sistema sigue decayendo muy lentamente, es como si esta arma biológica siguiera dentro de mí como un cáncer que aún no se ha decidido a actuar. Está latente sin que seamos capaces de erradicarlo de mi sistema. Durante años han intentado buscar una cura, pero no han tenido éxito. Lo único que han descubierto es que cada vez que mi cuerpo sufre un colapso el veneno actúa.

Ron deseaba saber exactamente qué decir para ayudarla, pero su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo empezaba a ser muy consciente del aire frío que lo golpeaba directamente provocando un estremecimiento, o tal vez la sensación simplemente era por sus palabras, más que nada por su significado.

—¿Estos… —inició con una voz extraña, que no parecía suya; carraspeó— estos colapsos pasan seguido?

Sintió el movimiento de su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras negaba.

—Siempre han monitoreada mi sistema, en cuanto un colapso se va a presentar toman medidas para tranquilizar mi cuerpo y detenerlo.

Él escuchó lo que dijo, pero también sintió su cuerpo, y su cuerpo habló más de lo que sus palabras decían. Ella tenía miedo.

—No siempre los detienen, ¿cierto?

Ella no habló durante mucho tiempo, pero él sabía que lo había escuchado y también sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué tan mal estás? —preguntó finalmente. Necesitaba saberlo.

La respuesta vino de un susurro que le caló muy hondo.

—Aunque no es visible, mi sistema cada vez está más deteriorado, y no va a aguantar más colapsos.

—¿Cuánto…? —no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, aunque no fue necesario.

—Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo ocurrirá, pero llegará un momento en el cual me derrumbe y sencillamente sea incapaz de despertar.

Probablemente le estaba haciendo daño con su agarre que de pronto se intensificó, pero fue imposible para él evitarlo. Durante semanas había peleado con ella, pero también había reído y había sentido… _algo_. No era capaz de explicar muy bien el qué, pero había algo que estaba cambiando dentro de él, a causa de ella, y no quería ponerse a pensar en ello en ese momento. Pero era algo grande que le provocaba una sacudida en su sistema.

Estuvieron en silencio durante muchos minutos, simplemente abrazados reconfortándose mutuamente.

—El que exista Harry —empezó Hermione lentamente— es la única esperanza que tengo para que logren encontrar una cura a mi padecimiento.

—¿Harry?

—Él también está infectado, pero de alguna manera él es capaz de vivir con la enfermedad sin que repercuta para nada con su vida. El veneno forma parte de su sistema sin que sea capaz de dañarlo.

Ron entonces comprendió por qué Harry se ausentaba del colegio.

—¿Le hacen pruebas, cierto?

—Odio admitirlo, pero es como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, desearía que no fuera necesario.

—Pero lo es.

Además de que Harry lo hacía porque él así lo quería, y Ron no tenía dudas de ello. Siempre que se iba tenía un cierto aire de esperanza en su mirada que él nunca había entendido. Ahora sí. Cada que se iba era una posibilidad de que descubrieran cómo salvarla a ella.

—Él lo hace voluntariamente, Hermione, porque él te quiere.

Ella dejó escapar un lamento.

—Eso es lo que más me duele, porque cuando yo no esté…

—No —cortó Ron sus palabras y se obligó a sí mismo a separarse de ella.

Puso su mano debajo de su mentón y la obligó a levantar la cara. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, pero ella era incapaz de dejarlas salir.

—No —repitió—, Harry nunca se ha rendido, y va cada que es necesario a esas reuniones. Él tiene fe en que lo van a lograr y tú también debes tenerla. Por todos ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos se asomó en sus labios.

—Sabes, empiezo a creer que no eres por completo un idiota.

Su comentario primero lo desequilibró, pero un momento después trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

—¿Solo lo empiezas a creer?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

Ron soltó su barbilla y se quedó observándola mientras ella dirigía su mirada al cielo. No estaba seguro acerca de lo que ella estaba pensando, pero algo sí sabía. Mientras estuviera en sus manos, nada ni nadie la iba a dañar.

—Sabes —dijo muy suavemente— la enfermedad no es lo peor de todo.

—¿No?

Ella negó.

—Es el sentir que no puedo hacer nada normal.

—¿Normal? ¿Cómo qué?

Una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios.

—Como ir al cine, o de compras, o tener amigas a las cuales invitar a pasar la noche a mi casa, simplemente ir por un café, salir a pasar sin necesidad de tener una escolta.

—¿Necesitas una escolta para hace eso?

Ella asintió.

—Hay una razón por la cual he viajado a lo largo de todo el mundo.

Un recuerdo vino a la memoria de Ron. Y una simple palabra escapó de él.

—Voldemort.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Harry te habló de él.

No fue una pregunta, pero Ron aún así contestó.

—Me contó sobre él hace años, pero no estoy seguro cómo te involucras tú en esto. Sé que él busca a Harry…

—No es así.

—¿Eh?

—Él no está buscando a Harry.

—Pero él me dijo…

—Él dice lo que todo el mundo le dijo.

—Voldemort no lo busca a él. Me busca a mí.

Ron había sentido que su corazón no podía parase. No después de la primera declaración acerca de su mortalidad. Pero ahora… volvió a suceder.

—Después de la explosión se difundió que alguien había salido completamente ileso y de alguna manera semanas después se divulgó que quien había escapado había sido yo.

Las piezas empezaron a encajar en el cerebro de Ron con tal rapidez que no había creído posible.

—Él está enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que las investigaciones han concluido. Él me quiere para curarse.

—Pero tú… —Ron no quiso acabar la oración.

—Lo sé —dijo con tristeza—, pero él cree que yo estoy curada.

—¿No sabe nada de Harry?

Negó.

—Si lo supiera estaría tras de él y sería más difícil para todos el que consiguieran hacer las pruebas sin tanto peligro.

—Entonces lo dejan creer que tú eres la clave de su cura.

—Así es.

Todo el cuerpo de Ron, de pronto, se sintió arder. Todos habían dejado que un señor de la guerra estuviera detrás de ella, él entendía por qué, en verdad lo hacía, pero eso no disminuía su enojo.

—Entiende Ron —dijo, probablemente al sentir el cambio de su humor—, es la única manera en la cual Harry estará a salvo y podrá intentar salvarme a mí.

Él entendía completamente eso, pero en el mundo de Ron, en su familia no había absolutamente nada más importante que proteger a las mujeres de sus vidas; el que ella se pusiera en peligro y no hiciera nada por evitarlo simplemente era algo que su mente cavernícola no iba a entender.

Las campanadas del reloj principal de la escuela sonaron indicando que ya eran las once, se suponía que todos, sin excepción debían estar a esa hora en su casa. Además, Hermione no dejaba de temblar.

—Vámonos.

Ella asintió y en silencio regresaron hasta la sala común de su casa. Él era incapaz de decir nada. Todo seguía girando alrededor de su cabeza. Necesitaba protegerla de todo, necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, que fuera… _feliz. _El sentimiento se aferró a él con mayor intensidad y recordó la hoja por la cual había iniciado todo eso. No lo había olvidado, ni lo haría por nada del mundo, pero no era el momento para volver a tratar ese tema, aunque tampoco creía que lo haría con ella, eso era algo de lo que él debía encargarse personalmente por mucho que ella lo hubiera prohibido, y esta vez probablemente si provocaría algunos huesos rotos en Malfoy.

Ya no había absolutamente nadie cuando llegaron, aunque no le sorprendió. Acompañó a Hermione hasta la escalera de sus habitaciones y cuando ella se quedó de pie esperando algo, él no estaba seguro qué hacer. Tal vez se suponía que tenía que decir algo, pero no era muy bueno en eso, así que…

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron antes de que fuera capaz de preguntar:

—¿Podrías regresarme mi mano?

La mirada de Ron bajó hasta darse cuenta de que aferraba la mano de Hermione hasta tal punto que ella era incapaz de soltarse, y lo más probable es que lo hubiera intentando y él simplemente la hubiera aferrado más.

Fue consciente de la sensación que no había percibido un poco más. Era fascinante sentirse unido a ella de esa manera, provocaba un algo en todo su sistema que lo hacía querer sonreír muy ampliamente pero se contuvo deseando que su cara no hubiera adquirido el sonrojo Weasley que caracterizaba a su familia.

Él la apretó un poco más e hizo una pregunta que había rondado en su cerebro desde que Harry muy concienzudamente había incrustado en él y con lo que había pasado esa noche estaba más que preparado para hacer.

—Dijiste que te gustaría hacer cosas normales, ¿verdad? —preguntó muy sutilmente.

Hermione asintió.

Tragó saliva mientras intentó tranquilizar el latido frenético de su corazón.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría asistir a una común, corriente, y bastante normal, inclusive aburrida, fiesta de navidad… conmigo?

* * *

Hermione no estaba muy segura de cómo había conseguido subir las escaleras y seguir todo el camino hasta su cuarto. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, o por lo menos sabía que así tendría que estar si ella lo dejara, porque estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarlo aunque sencillamente era imposible.

_Ron…_

Ella sabía que algo malo iba a salir de todo aquello. Su corazón probablemente se iba a romper en pedazos que nadie iba a ser capaz de repara, pero no le importó.

No cuando le dio su respuesta, ni tampoco cuando él sonrió y la hizo bajar un peldaño de la escalera, mucho menos cuando sintió sus labios sobre su mano antes de soltarla y desearle buenas noches.

Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que ella tuviera que moverse a otro lugar, siempre era así, no tenía otra forma de vida.

Así que no, no se arrepentía de hacer lo único posible con ese tonto pelirrojo que estaba cambiando su vida.

Decirle que sí.

* * *

Un bostezo inundo la putrefacta habitación que habían tenido que alquilar para su misión. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y los dos hombres seguían en su vigilancia.

—¡Despierta! –Gritó uno a su compañero que estaba dormido en el catre que les serbia de cama. El dormilón casi cae por la sacudida que le dieron.

Despertó desconcertado hasta que abrió los ojos por completo y vio a su compañero a un lado de él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Es tu turno de vigilar –Respondió y lo sacó de la cama.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Preguntó tomando asiento en la silla donde momento antes estaba su compañero. Tomó los binoculares y observó a través del enorme ventanal las siluetas de los vigilantes que se movían en los límites del colegio.

—Son órdenes.

—¿Por qué no simplemente entramos, atacamos y nos la llevamos?

—Porque la última vez ese plan no funciono, y nuestro amo no nos dejara con vida si volvemos a fallar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el nuevo plan?

—No lo sé muy bien. Solo sé que tenemos que esperar y conocer absolutamente todos los movimientos que se realizan en colegio antes de intentar algo. Alguien desde adentro hará otro trabajo y solo tenemos que esperar su señal para hacer nuestra entrada.

—¿Quién está desde dentro?

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo sé? –Su compañero se encogió de hombros– No, no lo sé. Pero sé que si no te callas y me dejas descansar te volaré todos los dientes.

Se hicieron muecas de desagrado y el vigilante continuó con su visión sobre el colegio. Esperaba que su entrada fuera pronto y el rapto aun mas rápido, ya quería que la encomienda fuera finalizada y entregada; con ello su amo al fin podría salir desde las sombras y reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

En poco tiempo el mundo entero sería de ellos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Poco, pero sustancioso en lo que se refiere a la historia :)**

**Asterisco, esto es para ti :) vi tu review y me dije "demonios, es verdad, ¿qués es lo que estoy haciendo?" así que me puse a trabajar duramente y en unas cuantas horas salió esto ^^ No abandono. Jamás!**

**Gracias por leer. **

**XOXO**

**rosa . chocolate**


End file.
